My Immortal
by pinkjello342
Summary: Life in Rosewood died down when 'A' was revealed.Three of the four Liars move on. Spencer has the traumatizing attacks that only Toby can bring her back. He's her stable rock.Then Toby disappears & Rosewood soon stops searching for him. Everyone lost hope afterwards, including Spencer. Now that 'A's back. Can she survive this cold game without her savior? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal**

_Prologue_

"No! No! NO!" a distraught Spencer Hasting's cried out. It was one in the morning that the awaited panic attack kicked into overdrive. It happened daily ever since 'A' was revealed. Spencer didn't understand why it happened to her? Maybe it was because she was the one tormented the most? Maybe because 'A' simply hated her the most out of all the girls? Maybe she couldn't move on? She would lie in her bed and ponder at these questions till all the thinking pass out. Now, it was affecting her more than anything. All the other girls were fine. They moved on and forgot who 'A' was, or that's what it seemed like. None dared to bring up 'A' when Spencer joined her friends for daily coffee. Spencer hated that her friends were being the way they were but she had to admit, if anyone did bring up 'A' besides herself, she would shut out the world and have a panic attack. These irregular attacks were happening daily now. Whenever Spencer wasn't screaming or kicking, she felt scared. She was becoming a monster.

Toby barged in Spencer's room. His eyes were wide with fear. He dug his fingers into his palms, forming into fist. He had to protect Spencer. He ran over to her as she rolled mindlessly around the bed. Her arms were flailing up and down as if trying to grab something. Toby rested beside her and cradled her in his arms. Her mocha eyes were bloodshot from all the tears that were escaping and strolling down her peachy cheeks. Fear crept away, pain whisked on his face as Toby watched Spencer in the state she was. Spencer tried to break free. She was struggling to break away from this nightmare she had ended up in. She tried almost everything her brain had summoned up in the hasty second. She freed one hand from Toby's and dug her sharp nails into his bare skin. Toby bit his lip from the pain that was coursing through his body, but he didn't give up. He held his grip. He was not losing the love of his life all for a stupid curse that somehow managed in Spencer's fragile body. Blood poked up from his skin. How did she do this? Toby didn't even know.

"Toby let me go!" she screeched in a shrill voice. Toby shook his head. He held her tighter. "It'll catch us! We have to leave!" she begged, tugging at his shirt. She even tried to bite him, but Toby had fast reflexes. He dodged it effortlessly.

"Spencer calm down, you're safe with me." Toby whispered in a soothing voice. He ran a single hand through her tangled hair that cascaded around her body. She sobbed even louder. She buried her chest into Toby and hunched over. "Don't let 'A' hurt me!" Spencer whimpered through all the tears.

"I promise." Toby kissed the top of her forehead. "No one will ever hurt you ever again as long as I'm still here." He promised. Spencer hugged him tighter. Toby was going to fight away all of her fears.

"But 'A' can make it happen. It can kill you." Spencer sobbed on his shirt. She was predicting the unlikeliness theories. She held Toby tighter, almost suffocating him. "Sh, Spencer, it'll be alright. I'm here to protect you. A is no more, remember? It can't hurt us anymore." These were the words Toby repeated each attack. He knew they'd get through her someday. Hopefully, it would be today. Ever since the first attack, Toby though it was a simple phase that would only last a week, tops. But as time flied, he realized this was something serious. Only Spencer was the one who had been scarred. Whenever she closed her eyes, a faceless person in a black hoodie crept up to her. Spencer felt shivers journey in her veins at the mention of 'A'. She tried another countless time to be freed, but Toby kept her locked in his arms. He ran a hand through her tousled hair. "Calm down." He whispered, soothingly.

As if his prayers were answered, Spencer stopped crying immediately. She stopped struggling. She sat in Toby's arms for a minute. Even though it all stopped, Spencer felt something travel in her body. Her nerves were tingling. She scooted away from Toby. She clasped her hands over own body. "Toby, you need to get out of here!" she warned him.

"What?" he scooted over towards her. She moved back. A piercing scream echoed out of Spencer's mouth. Her limbs became weak. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She fell lifelessly onto the hard floor with a _bang_. Toby rushed over towards her. He grasped her shoulders and shook them hard vigorously. "Spencer!" he shouted. "Spencer!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

_Spencer slowly opened her eyes to see a dark room far different than her bright chaste walls. She removed strands of hair that blocked her from seeing away from her eyes. The voice she relied on was gone. It faded in the distance. Her eyes widen at the sight of shadow-like figures standing at each corner. She was balled up on the floor, barely able to see her own two hands. She tried escaping. She crawled around the tiled floor trying to find a door or window. Suddenly, she bumped into somebody: 'A'. She held her breath as she looked up at the black hoody figurine. It bent down to where Spencer could smell its minty breath. 'A' took off its black hoodie revealing Mona. A sinister smile tugged on her face as she narrowed her dark ember eyes. Spencer tried to scream but her voice muted. Evil laughs clogged Spencer's ears. Mona pulled a hand out of her pocket, showing a sharp-blade dagger. Tears dripped down Spencer's cheeks as she knew this was the end for her. Mona jabbed the dagger in Spencer's side. This time, Spencer was able to scream. Blood gushed out of her side as she clung to it. She tottered back and forth losing her balance._

"_Spencer! Spencer! Spencer!" that voice! Toby's voice! "Come back to me!" he voice pleaded. It's was scratched. Spencer used all her courage and will power to summon back up to where Toby would be waiting. As she thought hard to wake up, she also thought of the gingerly kisses she would receive. Plus, that this nightmare had come and gone. "Spencer, please wake up." his voice cracked. Spencer's heart lurched. It hurt to hear his voice cracked. "I'm okay Toby!" she screamed, hoping he could hear her. "I'm okay!"_

"I'm okay." Spencer mumbled as she fidgeted. Toby leaned in closer wanting to hear those words again.

"Spencer?" he rested a gentle finger on her parted lips. Spencer face scrunched up. Toby's heart did million leaps. "Spencer!"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Toby?" she mumbled. She used all the strength she had left to position her body upright. She glanced around and saw the mess she had made. Everything was in a muddled mess. All that she could think about was that she _was_ away from A. She was at the apartment she and Toby share. Not in A's clutches. Spencer breathed profoundly. She looked up to see a worn out Toby. His eyes were droopy but ignited with courage. His shirt was torn up, his body beaten from the countless times she hit him to be free. Spencer knew she was getting worse. She felt ashamed of what was happening to herself. She touched her side to where she thought she got stabbed. Nothing, just a tattered, ripped piece of clothing. She looked back at Toby. Her eyes drooped. Her mouth quavered. Tears stung. "Toby I'm so sorry!" she apologized, wearily.

Toby placed his hands on her cheeks, tenderly. He forced her to look up. "Spencer, I love you. No matter what, I'll stand by your side and help you get over this traumatizing fear. My pain is bearable." He took a deep breath. He looked at her with worried eyes. A small tear escaped. "Yours breaks my heart. I swear that I'm going to hold your hand through thick and thin. Now come here!" Spencer pushed herself into Toby's embraced arms. She placed her head on his chest. She put a shaky palm beside her, feeling his heartbeat.

"No matter what?" she asked. He squeezed her harder. "No matter what." He repeated. He rested his chin on top of her head. Spencer soon fell asleep in Toby's embrace.

**To Be Continued . . . . . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: This story, I'm going to love to write. It means a lot even though this is only the Prologue. Chapter One will be posted soon I promise! One question to everyone who took there time to read this: Did you hate it or loved it? Feedback would make my day if you could just right a simple _great chapter! _That would be awesome! Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! Happy Saturday!  
**

**P.S. I would suggest everyone to look up My Immortal and listen to it! It's sorta sad but it describes how I basically came up with the story. Hint, Hint, the title comes from that song.  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, wish I did. **

**Chapter One: What Happened in the Past Stays in the Past?**

**4 Years Later**

Spencer rolled around in her king sized bed. The sunlight gushed through the cloaked window. The sunlight warmed her face. A small smile begged to show. Spencer flipped over to one side and hugged the pillow she'd drooled on for the past hours, reminiscing about that blissful dream that was slowing fading away. After that dream faded away, Spencer let out a painful sigh. Things seemed to go by fast lately. Even though she knew she had to get up, Spencer didn't feel like it. She wanted to curl up and remember the four years ago when her life was as sane as it got. It had been four years ago since that terrible accident. Spencer, of course, didn't think it was an accident. It was purposed. She didn't follow the rules A gave her. She was threatened to suffer, and suffer she did. She still was, but Spencer learned something from that tragic day: show no emotion. She was usually good about that before she met Toby. Then she'd show a rainbow of emotions out in public and at home. Sadly, that was what got her. Toby Cavanaugh.

She rested on her left hip, outstretching her arms to the other side of her bed to only find the missing person. Spencer slurred a little as her eyes fluttered open. She twisted over to that empty spot on the bed again. Where was he? Spencer groggily rose up from her comfy spot on her bed. She yanked the covers off of her to reveal only her lace nightgown back on her body. Spencer's head spun around confused, just by staring at herself. She put a wobbly hand on her forehead. She tried to remember the past night and what had happened but all she could remember was getting wasted. Then a guy walked besides her and? That was all she could remember. She looked around at her quiet room to see everything neatly in its assigned spot. A glass of water rested on her bedside table next to her clock. She poured the freezing water down her scorching throat. It felt good.

Wren finally walked back in the master room only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist. He held it securely. Spencer's eyes bugged out and she squeezed the glass. She removed the glass from her watery lips. Wren edged closer. Spencer spat out her water. Wren's sly grin widened thinking it was all a sexy game that she wanted to play.

"What'd you want Wren?" Spencer barked at him, crossing her arms across her chest. She choked on those simple words just by seeing his horrendous body near her! Wren snickered. He inched closer and closer to her. Spencer backed up until her back touched the wooden backboard of the bed.

"I just wanted to inform you that breakfast will be ready in ten. Why don't you take a hot, relaxing shower?" He suggested, pointing to the opened master bathroom. Spencer scrambled to the other side of the bed father away from Wren. With one extended leap, Spencer made it to the bathroom door. She dashed right in. In one second, tops, you could hear the lock of the bathroom door. She strode over to the shower and started it. Wren stopped by the bathroom just before he headed out of the room. "Maybe I could join you?" He joked.

"Leave!" Spencer shouted from the other side of the wall. Wren howled with laughter but did as his girlfriend commanded.

Spencer let out a heavily sigh. For once in her life, Spencer felt powerless. What had happened in the past four years? She let her fingers grip onto the edge of the granite counter top. Slowly, she slid down. Her fingers' collapsed besides her. She buried her head between her legs. Tears rolled down her peachy cheeks.

Spencer put on the last touch of mascara. She placed the tube down and checked herself once more. Perfect. Spencer checked her phone again.

**J: Brew, now?**

Spencer had replied yes seconds after she got the text. She needed a vacation from this world that she centered in. Plus, she couldn't wait to leave Wren for the day and only have to see him late at night unless he had to work late, which she made a call to his boss who said yes.

She twirled her finger around the curls of her brown hair. A small smile was all she could muster at the moment but hopefully Jason could help her out. Spencer grabbed her phone and purse and headed off. She walked towards the door but was stopped abruptly.

"Where're you going love?" Wren asked with food stuffed in his mouth. He poured more maple syrup over his greasy bacon. Spencer pushed past him making him drop his unhealthy food. Wren's hand latched onto Spencer's wrist. Spencer stopped. She tried to yank her hand out of his reach but he held it strong. Spencer bit her jaw. She let out a defeating sigh. Spencer spun around and forcefully gave him a hearty kiss on his sticky lips. "I'm just going to meet Jason at the brew. See you!" Spencer gave him another kiss on the lips. She pulled away. Wren had let go of her wrist, bemused. Spencer took this as her opportunity. She jogged the door. She had her hand on the handle but she looked back. Today looked like the day where her life would get better. She slammed the door in his face. Spencer immediately wiped the disgusting syrup that stained her lips.

XXX

Spencer jogged around the last corner. She saw the big neon sign that read: The Brew. She also saw Jason standing outside waiting for her. One leg was placed on the wood wall, and the other was bent. He was texting and hadn't even seen Spencer. Spencer sprinted up to him and gave him a cheerful hug that baffled him. "Whoa, what's this? Spencer Hasting's actually hugging another human being besides Wren?" He joked.

Spencer playfully punched his arm. "Hey to you too!" she chirped. Jason held the door open for her. "Thank you!" They slid in a booth in the very back near a flat screen TV hooked up on the wall. Spencer ordered her usual, thick black coffee.

"So," Jason heaved a big sigh. Spencer knitted her eyebrows, worried. She rested her hands on top of his. He looked back up into Spencer's matching eyes. "Why are you even with Wren again?" he brought up a very sensitive subject for Spencer, and he knew it. She slid her palms away under the table. She sucked in her breath. A tear or two rolled down her cheek. The waiter came with the coffees. Spencer took hers and thanked him. The waiter must've figured out that something serious was going down. He put down Jason's coffee and bolted back into the kitchen. Spencer hid half her face in her hair not wanting, feeling embarrassed. All the people she cared about wanted to know why she with a guy who she didn't even love. Spencer couldn't explain why it was complicated, it just was.

"It's complicated." She sniffled. She took a sip of her black coffee.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. It's just that the girls begged for me to ask." He picked up her hands. She looked up at her half-brother eyes. "We've been so concerned with you ever since . . . the accident." His voice trailed off. Suddenly the morning news was cut off with _Breaking News_! Spencer solemnly looked up. A picture of someone so familiar appeared on the screen. His chestnut hair, blue Caribbean eyes, that shy, boyish smile made her heart skip a beat. "Toby," she felt her whole body grow warm, and it wasn't the strong coffee.

"_Breaking News!" _the announcer told the fellow citizens who were watching the program. "_Missing Toby Cavanaugh's anniversary is today. Even though it was four years since his alleged disappearance, police found crucial evidence to this mysterious case. A piece of a tattered t-shirt was found in an abandoned ware-house ten miles outside of Philly. Police are now searching the area to see if they can find even bigger evidence. We still don't know if Toby Cavanaugh is dead or alive. Let's hope for the best. That's all folks!" _The TV turned back to the weather map that showed plenty of sunshine in the near future. Spencer phone beeped. She unlocked it and read the text message.

**Happy Anniversary Spence! –A**

Jason turned back around. "Spence?" he asked, worried sick for his little sis. Spencer felt tingly. Her fingers moved uncontrollably. All these supernatural things were happening to Spencer. She, sadly, knew why. Flashes of Toby and 'A' re-played in her mind: Toby, 'A', Toby, 'A'. She felt her head spinning. Her limbs were going weak. Her breathing slowed and became heavy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She collapsed on the ground beside the booth. "Spencer!" Jason yelled, but wasn't heard by her. She only wanted one person to save her. That was her Savior himself.

**To Be Continued . . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: ****Chapter Two finished!** I decided on posting this chapter early. It was going to be posted Monday but I felt really happy and excited to see if this story is going to be good so far. I'm so excited to write this story! This chapter was a little boring, but I liked the ending. Don't worry though, hopefully the chapters won't be boring. I already have it all planned! So did you love it, hate it, or do you not even know? Tell Me! It would make my day! Once again, thank you guys for reading it and I hope you enjoyed it so far!  


**~Rachael  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: **

Jason kneeled down besides his half-sister. She lied comfortably on the ground. Her breathing was normal; to Spencer, _this_ seemed normal. A crowd was forming around Spencer; some were gossiping and pointing up at the blank TV. Jason felt uncomfortable. He carefully lifted Spencer over his shoulder. She was lightweight and easy to carry to the parking lot. Jason set her down safely in the passenger's seat and buckled her up. "Don't worry Spence, I'll get you home." He promised as he got in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and went to the Hasting's household.

_"Toby!" Spencer shouted out at her lover. Toby just stood there frozen. His hands were jammed in his pockets. Spencer scrambled up to her feet. She galloped to Toby. She leaped into his arms. He evidently caught her. He spun her around making her fill like they were once. They stood still. Spencer placed both her hands on his cheeks. "I missed you." She sobbed. Toby still didn't say anything. His mouth was pressed in a straight line. Spencer noticed his odd behavior. Her eyebrows knitted together. "Toby?" she placed one finger on his pressed lips. _

_Toby set Spencer down on that dark tile floor that she hadn't seen since four years ago. Even the imaginary blood was still there. It sloshed around her legs as she was set down. Toby joined her. This time Spencer got a good look at him. His hair was tousled and dry. His eyes were dead. His skin was a pasty white, not normal. His clothes were tattered like he'd been mauled by a bear._

_Spencer was confused. She looked around the dark, sinister place to see if she could find answers. She saw a flicker of light. Should she go to it? She stood on her wobbly feet. She took one step. "Spencer,"_

_Spencer spun around faster than light. She flopped back down. She grabbed Toby's freezing hands. "Toby!" she wept. Toby rubbed the tears away from her cheeks tenderly. "Spencer," he repeated. "Don't ever leave me again!" Spencer said between tears. _

_Toby put a gentle finger under her chin. He shifted her gaze to where it met his. "Stay here in this wonderful place!" he begged. Spencer opened her mouth to reply. What wonderful place? They were in a black room! Before her eyes, the room dissolved into her apartment but without Wren. Spencer looked back at Toby. "Home." He whispered. _

_"Toby, I—" Spencer was interrupted. She got lost, lost into his eyes. A smile appeared on his stoned face. Spencer couldn't resist it! She pressed her lips on his. He kissed her back. It was soft and slow. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Toby leaned away. Spencer wanted to yank his collar and tug him near her again. She wanted to feel his hands on her body, to feel his warmth, to feel his lips on hers. _

_"Spencer wake up! Spencer wake up!" he repeated like he was a zombie, drowned out. "Spencer wake up! Spencer wake up!"_

Jason dabbed her sweaty forehead with the wet cloth. "Spencer wake up!" He urged. He didn't like shaking her but felt it was the only way to wake her up, but even that wasn't working. He bit his lip and kept dabbing her forehead and cheeks. As the color of Spencer's face drowned, Jason got worried. He tapped his hands on his thighs nervously. He didn't know what else to do! He decided on calling the best help at the moment.

**"Hello?" **

**"Melissa, Jason here." Jason spoke softly but hastily through the phone. **

**"Jason," Melissa's voice shifted. **

**"I need you to come to your parents' house. Spencer isn't waking up!" He told her. **

**"Okay I'll be there in ten!" Melissa promised. **

Jason looked down at Spencer's colorless body. He plopped back down beside her and stroked her hand. "Spencer, you need to wake up!" He whispered. He started to dab her forehead again when he heard the back door open and slam. Melissa barged in with all her belongings scattering everywhere on the floor. Her hair was in a chaotic mess that screamed out: 'Hey! I didn't brush my hair!'

"Where'd you just come from?" Jason chuckled seeing his half-sister like this.

"Well, I was doing some errands all day and then I just got home, so I hadn't had time to do anything. Then Ellie didn't want to come, but I dragged her along." Melissa explained. Ellie was her three year-old daughter that Melissa had when Ian was alive. Ellie scurried over to her mother. She wrapped her small arms around her mother's leg. Melissa just smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "You know she's shy." She turned around to face Ellie. She put her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders. "Ellie, I need you to do something for mama? Can you?"

"Yes!" Ellie piped up in a cheery tone.

Melissa giggled, but once she caught another glimpse of Spencer, she stopped. "I need you to go upstairs in the guest room and play with your Barbie's."

"Otay!" Ellie giggled and ran up the stairs without a hassle. Melissa sat down beside Jason. "Still nothing?" she asked. Jason could only nod. "I don't know what to do! I've tried everything! She's just too stubborn!" Jason complained.

"Not everything." Melissa corrected. She faced Spencer. She trained her mocha eyes on her sister's face. She bit her own jaw before doing what she was about to do. Melissa popped her knuckles and tugged her sleeves up her arm. Then she did the unthinkable. She slapped Spencer's left cheek, then her right. Both held their breath. It only left red marks. Melissa let out an agonized breath before doing it again. A bruise was forming.

"Maybe we should wait." Jason suggested. He hated to see his sister getting slapped by her sister! Melissa sighed. She tilted her head back in frustration. "God, I can't stay! Ellie has a haircut appointment at five."

"But," He scrambled to his feet.

"I got to go Jason! Call me when Spence wakes up. And don't forget, slap her." Melissa informed him.

"But,"

"She has to wake up sometime and she won't be mad, promise!" Melissa walked to the edge of the stairs. "Ellie, come on we have to get you home!" She shouted. Ellie hopped down the stairs with her two Barbie's in her hand. She took a big hop at the last step. Melissa caught her in opening arms. Ellie giggled and hugged her mama. "Come on baby girl, let's go home." Before Melissa left, she stopped. "Call me." She reminded Jason. She left. Jason was all alone in this big house. He looked back at Spencer and slumped down even more. He grabbed a nearby book and released all his anger out on it by throwing it at the wall. "GAH!" He shouted.

_Spencer was cradled into Toby's arms. "I don't want to go!" she sniveled. Toby nodded in agreement. "I don't want you to either."_

_"Then why do you want me to go!" she asked, backing up from his embrace. _

_"Your friends need you." He explained. Spencer knew he was right. But why should she go? She was in a crappy spot right now in her life! It was unfair! Toby placed another kiss on her tear-stained cheek. "We'll see each other soon. I swear on my life." He pecked her lips. _

_"But aren't you dead?" Toby waved goodbye without an answer. The whole imaginary world dissolved into mist. Spencer sighed knowing this was it. She closed her eyes. She lied flat on the floor ready to wake up._

Spencer's eyes fluttered open. She checked her surroundings. It was the evening. The sun was setting behind the horizon. She found her head supported by a wide, fluffy pillow. Her body was covered in tons of blankets. A wet cloth draped around her forehead. "Hello?" she croaked out. Spencer heard footsteps gallop down the stairs. Before you knew it, Jason stumbled in. "Spencer, you're awake!" He shouted. He lunged himself at her. Spencer was flabbergasted by his weird behavior. She awkwardly patted his back. "Hi?" she croaked out again.

"Do you need anything?" Jason asked. He sat down beside her. She hungrily nodded. She hadn't had anything in her system all day! "Caffeine," Was all that slipped out. Jason chuckled. He got to his feet. "Anything else, food maybe?" He asked.

"Um, I really want a burger." She admitted.

"Ding-ding-ding we have a winner! Burger it is!" Jason exclaimed. He walked to the modern kitchen. Spencer stretched. Her body popped in all different places. She lazily got up. As she walked around to stretch herself out, Spencer still felt she could feel Toby in this room. She touched her lips. She still felt his lips on hers as if all that was real. Was it? All these thoughts made her head hurt, but then 'A' had sent her a text. Were the girls getting them too? Spencer slipped up in the dining room where all the alcohol was located. She found a bottle of scotch lying openly. Spencer secretly stole it and ran back up to her room. Her limbs felt sore but she managed. She slammed her door shut and opened he scotch. She chugged it down, feeling the liquid delete all the things that were causing stress.

An hour later it was completely dark in Spencer's room. She was curled up on her side on her bed staring at the darkness. A bottle of empty alcohol was gone and she held a second bottle close to her chest. She took little sips here and there. It felt like nothing could cause the pain to go away. Single teardrops stroked her cheeks. Suddenly, her door cracked open. Jason popped his head in.

"Spence where are you?" he asked, not being able to see. Spencer groaned as she moved down her bed. She landed on the door with a thud. Jason winced. It had to hurt. She crawled to the lamp beside her bed. She turned it on. After the light cut on, Jason told her, "Dinner's ready."

"Not hungry." She replied meekly. She sipped down some more alcohol. Jason closed the door behind him as he made his way to Spencer. He shuffled over to Spencer. He slid down on the ground beside her. She gripped the glass bottle tighter. Her breathing was heavy.

"Are you drunk?" he asked.

"No." she slurred a little with her word. Jason rubbed her back tenderly. It distracted her long enough to where Jason could snatch the bottle from her hands.

"Give it back!" she whined. She tried to grab it from his hand, but he was too fast. He raised it higher.

"No! You already had one, and besides, you need to save some." Jason said.

"For whom?" she asked. She folded her arms across her chest. A heavy sigh escaped her pursed lips. Jason chuckled. "For me." He answered.

"Why?" she slurred. "Your life is perfect as it is."

Jason sipped down some alcohol. "No it isn't. My sister died five years ago. My real family doesn't want anything to do with me. You and Melissa, and possibly Peter, at least want me here." He sipped down some more. He couldn't say anything else. "That's it."

"Will the pain ever go away?" Spencer asked. She could relate with him at so many levels. She rested her head on his broad shoulder. "Because even with this," she pointed to the bottle of alcohol. "It doesn't feel like it's vanishing away."

"It'll get better, it always does." Jason promised. "Trust me; I've had lots of practice."

"I feel like I have no life to live without Toby." Spencer said. She closed her tired eyes. She took in a deep, heavy breath. "I know that my other half is gone, and I won't get him back."

"What about Wren?" Jason asked. Spencer sat upright. Just his name mentioned made Spencer's body tense. She snatched the bottle back into her hands and gulped all the scotch down. "I never cared about him. He only cares about me." She pointed out. She threw the glass bottle at her war. It broke to tiny pieces. She sank down on the floor. "I wish Toby would just come back to Me." she cried.

"Hey, shh, he might not be dead after all." Jason tried to comfort his broken-hearted half-sister. After moments of silence, Spencer finally stopped crying. "Spence it'll be okay?" Jason guaranteed. He fiddled with her droopy covers that hung freely off the bed. "It's just like four years ago." She said in a hoarse voiced.

"What Spence?"

"It's exactly how I spent my summer when Alison was missing: Dysfunctional." She sat up. "I mean it's a little different now with Toby, being that I love him and all, but still."

"I don't think I understand Spence?" Jason said, confused.

"After Ali went missing, the whole group fell apart. Aria moved to Iceland, Hanna hung out with Mona more and more, I tried to hide my emotions by doing all this A.P. crap, and Em just stopped talking to us after millions of tries to get us to hang out. Now with Toby, I'm falling apart." Spencer explained.

"But you have the girls and me." Jason said.

"You don't get it Jason!" she wailed. She lowered her head like she was ashamed when in reality; she was trying to hide the tears that formed in her eyes. "Toby is the only person who can actually save me."

Jason was silent. He didn't really have anything he could say. Spencer needed her closet girlfriends to confide in. It was getting too open for Jason. He shifted his weight awkwardly. "Er, how about you tell the girls this. They might be better help." Jason suggested.

"Whatever." She muttered.

XXX

The girls barged in the room. Spencer had fallen asleep by the time the girls could come over all at once. Jason was pouring some coffee into a small teacup for Spencer. "Glad you finally made it." He spoke dryly. Emily and Hanna bent over Spencer, inspecting her. Aria walked over to Jason. She hugged herself. "How is she?" she murmured under her breath so no one could hear them. Jason shrugged sheepishly. "One minute a newscaster was talking about Toby and new evidence, then her phone beeps, after that she collapsed. Melissa helped her wake up, and then we talked." Emily delicately plucked Spencer's curled fingers from the phone. She slid the phone away from her hand. Emily pressed the unlock button only to reveal a passcode lock. She looked up at the girls. "What'd you suppose it its?" she asked with curiosity. Everyone was silent. Hanna bit her lip, thinking hard. She slapped her hands at her side. "I give up!" she exclaimed. Everyone shushed her for being so loud. She gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry," she whispered.

"Han, how about we take Spencer to my house?" Aria suggested.

"I'll take her to your SUV." Jason offered. He bent down and lifted Spencer's fragile body. She swung over his shoulder. Aria led him out of Spencer's room and towards the back door. Hanna and Emily trailed behind them. They kept guessing the wrong passwords. "What could it be?" Emily repeated again. Her voice was strained.

"God, I don't know!" Hanna complained, frustrated. She closed her eyes and stopped. She rubbed her temples soothingly. After seconds of thinking, she balled her hands up in fist and then stopped. A small smile tugged on her lips and she snatched the phone from Emily. "I think I know what it is!" she cried happily. She typed in the numbers 901. She bit her tongue. It unlocked!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hanna danced around with her hands in the air twirling. Emily giggled. "Come on Han; let's go so we can talk to Spence."

XXX

An hour later the girls were all crowded around Aria bedroom. Spencer sipped hot chocolate. All three girls were staring at her intently. Spencer removed her lips from the blue and red mug. She set it down gently. "What?" she asked. She moved around in her seat feeling uncomfortable by their stares.

"Spencer what happened? Jason told us everything." Aria asked. She rubbed her friends arm.

"Nothing," she lied in a small voice.

"It was about Toby, according to Jason. Do you remember Toby?" Hanna asked.

"Of course I do!" Spencer snapped. Hanna held her hands up in defense. "Just checking." She said. Spencer softened up. "I know all of what you're saying?" She stared up at the revolving fan. It twirled clockwise. It was all coming back. "After I saw him on the TV I was careless and blacked out. I use to know how to control it but now. . . . It's like I can't."

"Then you got a text message from 'A'." Emily finished.

Spencer nodded. "Next thing I know is waking up in my own den."

"Wait, you got a text from 'A'?" Hanna gasped.

"Hanna you knew! You checked her phone." Aria reminded her.

"You looked through my phone!" Spencer shouted anger. She grinded her teeth and reached for Hanna's hair. Emily, thankfully, got in the way and wrapped her fingers around Spencer's wrist. "Stop it!" Emily exclaimed. Her voice was raised high.

"We looked in your phone because we were curious." Aria explained. "Are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell us that 'A' texted you again!" Hanna blurted out. She clasped her hands over her mouth. Emily gave her an annoyed look. Spencer gave her an agitated look. "I got it right before I passed out."

"But why would 'A' send you a text!" Aria pressed on.

"I don't know!" Spencer shrugged. She pulled her legs up closer to her. Nobody had an answer for that. On cue, all four of the pretty little lairs' phones beeped. They all gave each other a worried expression before looking down at their phones.

**Roses are red. Violets are blue. I'm back again bitches, to torture you. –A**

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. I'm back again, to torture you. –A" Aria read aloud.

Hanna had a shocked expression on her face. Emily gripped jeans tightly. She sucked in all the air. Spencer just stared at everyone like she already knew it was bound to happen. Aria looked at each of the girls, bothered. She fiddled with her fingers. "Is it. . . . .Starting again?" Aria brought up the question that they thought they would never hear after the unmasking, after high school.

**To Be Continued . . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm terribly sorry for the late update. But this is WAY LONGER than any other chapter, even though there's only two. XD I already had this chapter loaded on here and ready to go, but then I didn't like it. So I've been editing it out here and there. Plus, Melissa never had a miscarriage. Just had to say that. Also, how was it? Good or bad? I hope it was good. Lol. If I get at least five reviews then I'll update tomorrow or the next. More than five; I'll update tonight. **

**To be honest, I still don't really like this chapter. It feels like I lacked. And I'm terribly sorry if it does to you guys too. I'll try and make a better chapter. 'A''s back in town! Anyone else excited here or is it just me? Tell me, WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? Who knows, you might get it right, although I won't say if you got it right or not, but I want to see if you truly do know. Please leave a comment (review) and tell me what you wanna hear. One more thing: This is a spoiler to the story. I need to point this out: Toby will be back. Just in case you are at anyway confused, but that's all I'm saying. My lips are sealed. Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It would mean the world to me. Bye!**

**~Rachael  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Pretty Little Liars.:(**

**Chapter Three**

Everyone gave everyone vacant stares. All knew the answer to Aria's senseless question. Spencer gripped her phone even tighter. Why was it happening?—was the question. How long the torture would last until the new 'A' was finally unmasked was unknown. It took a year to find out about Mona's evil deed as 'A'. Dead silence passed between them. It was as if they were all thinking the same thing. Hanna finally summoned up all her courage to speak. "So what do we do now?" she asked. She exchanged a worried glance over towards Aria. Aria shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted.

"Well, I don't know about you but I need some sleep." Spencer said as she got up from her spot on the floor. It was after 1:00 and Spencer needed at least one hour of good sleep to function right. The girls watched her intently. Out of all of them, she had the courage to do something as simple as getting ready for bed.

Spencer knew they were watching her with concentrated stares. She felt their eyes bore into her bare skin as she slipped her pants off. She put on her oversized t-shirt that was once Toby's. A hard lump formed in her throat. She swallowed it down hurriedly. She had to be brave out of all of them. 'A' had done the worst damage to her than to any other girl. She knew 'A' kidnapped Toby. She turned around and strode over to the pile of oversized covers on the ground. She relaxed on a thick purple blanket and covered her cool body with a thin, knitted quilt. She was about to close her eyes but not before she told her scared friends, "You guys need to get some sleep too, or you will look like a train-wreck." And she closed her eyes.

"Wow, Spence, you rock." Hanna giggled. She'd never seen her friend so put together. Hanna followed Spencer and undressed. Instead of putting on pajamas like Spencer, she was only in her lacey under garments. The other two girls watched, shocked. Hanna brushed her tangled golden curls. A small, playful smirk spread across her lips. "You guys should hurry and take Spence's advice." She bounced on Aria's bed like she was testing it. "Perfect." She muttered to herself.

"Night girlies." She yawned. She snuggled under the covers, and soon drifted off. Aria and Emily stared at each other. They were both scared sick. "Should we sleep?" Emily yawned.

"I guess." Aria said in between uncontrollable yawns. They both were too scared to change while 'A' was around alone. Emily dozed off besides Spencer in the tangled web of sheets. Aria slept on the opposite side of Hanna on her bed. Shortly all you could hear were loud snores by the one and only Hanna Marin.

Aria was the first one to wake up the following morning. She outstretched her legs. They dangled up in front of Emily's peaceful face. Aria checked the clock on her nightstand. 10:10. She scratched her rumpled hair and hopped off her bed, landing inches away from Emily's body. She grabbed two pillows that lied beside Spencer. She started pounding Spencer first screaming; "Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" over and over again.

Spencer groggily looked up at Aria, aggravated. Her eyes were dark like she had a nightmare, her lips were pressed tightly together, and she gave you that Hasting's glare that you absolutely despise. "Wakey wakey baby." Aria tried to lighten the tense air by teasing Spencer. Spencer grunted. She got up quickly and tried to pull Aria's hair which cascaded over her squared shoulders.

"Ha ha ha." Aria laughed obnoxiously. She grabbed the two pillows and danced over to Emily. She started whacking her with the pillows. "Come on princess, it's time for you to wake up too!" she giggled. Emily groaned and snatched one of the pillows form Aria's fingertips.

"I was dreaming about a girl!" Emily swooned, just thinking about her heated dream. She finally removed the pillows form her face once all the red flushed from her cheeks and ears.

This time all the girls giggled except for Hanna who snored even louder as if on purpose. Aria doubled over just hearing Hanna's man snore. "God, someone should tell her how bad her snoring is." Aria gossiped. She and Emily giggled even louder. Spencer crawled over to them. "I think we should wake her up." Spencer told them in between laughs.

"Tell me what?" Hanna sighed, stretching. Her shoulders slumped over. "That dream was amazing."

"What did you dream about? Loud snoring?" Aria asked.

"Did you dream about a garbage truck?" Emily piped in on the jokes. Everyone fell silent. Hanna's perfectly waxed eyebrows furrowed. Aria clasped her hands over her mouth. Spencer hid herself in her quilt.

"What?" Emily demanded, slamming her fist down on the blankets.

"That was a horrible joke Em." Spencer giggled. She hugged her upset friend.

"God, is my snoring that loud?" Hanna asked. She caught on to the horrible joke pretty fast.

Everyone stopped laughing and complaining. "Yes." All three girls answered without hesitation. Hanna's eyes widened. Fear crept up in her. "I have a snoring problem?" she choked out.

"Who cares for now," Aria wrapped her arm around Hanna's naked shoulder. "We won't judge."

Hanna gave her an evil glare which Aria shrugged off. It was times like this that all four girls loved. Whether they were ridiculous things like Hanna complaining, or serious moments like Spencer's attacks were always special. It meant they could face anything, even 'A'.

"I'm hungry." Hanna announced. She put on a tank top and walked into the small kitchen. "Aria!" she called. "Do you have any junk food in here besides healthy crap?"

Aria groaned and called out, "The chocolate Poptarts are under the sink!"

"Why under the sink?" Emily asked.

"Ezra doesn't like junk food in the house." Aria leaped off the bed. She and the girls went to the kitchen and found Hanna munching on a Poptart. A disgusted look fell on her face like a wildfire. She inspected the Poptart. Aria leaned on the isle. "What is it?" Aria asked. She relaxed her chin on her folded hands. Her legs outstretched behind her.

"This Poptart taste stale." Hanna criticized. She dumped the plate in the trash can. She wiped her hands. "You defiantly will never be able to raid my kitchen and stock it with these foods." Hanna told her bluntly.

Aria didn't care it was her delicious healthy food that gave her lots of energy to do things. "Speaking of Fitz, where is he?" Spencer asked skeptically. Out of all the girls, Spencer had the hard time trusting him. He was couple of years apart than Aria. He was almost thirty now! Aria was only twenty. But, gradually, Spencer learned that Aria truly loved him. So, Spencer somewhat accept her best friends boyfriend like they all did with Toby.

"He's been in New York for the past month at a teacher convention or something. I didn't quite catch all the details when he told me." Aria heaved a heavy sigh. She really missed him. It'd been a month and a half now.

"What were you doing when he told you?" Hanna nudged. She winked at her best friend who only chuckled. "We were kissing . . ." Aria's voice trailed off. Flashes of red spotted her cheeks. Hanna bit down into an apple. She lifted an eyebrow. ". . . and other things!" Aria finished.

Emily laughed alongside her friends. She barely noticed the time. "Oh God!" she yelped. All the girls dropped everything that were in their hands. "What?" Spencer asked, alarmed.

"I have a brunch date with Paige in ten minutes! I gotta go! Bye!" Emily grabbed her purse and rushed out the door. The three girls sat there, still for a minute. Hanna counted to three. Emily sprinted back in here. She bent down and picked up her cowgirl boots. "Forgot my shoes!" she exclaimed, dashing out again. Hanna put her hair up in a ponytail. She walked to the back and put on a pair of Nike shorts. Her iPhone was placed safely between both elastic bands on her waist.

"Where are you going Hanna?" Aria asked, sad that everyone was leaving so early.

"I have to run, duh. I don't want to be called Hefty Hanna ever again." Hanna explained like it should have been already been conceived. "Duh," she said as she walked out of the door. "I'll be back in two hours!" she called after the door slammed.

"So Spence, how are you?' Aria asked, not meaning it literally. Spencer didn't have time to answer. The door slammed against the wall. Both girls winced. Standing at the doorway was a tall, goofy man with natural tousled brown curls, sea green eyes, and the boyish charm that made girls swoon. A patch of hair stubbed his chin and around it. "Ezra!" Aria cried, cheerfully. She ran to Ezra. Ezra caught her in opening arms. He twirled her around romantically three times before he set her down. She grabbed his collar and drew him closer to her, feeling his warmth. Spencer quietly slipped to the back to change.

"I missed you baby." Aria said, hugging him. Ezra nuzzled in her brown curls. "I missed you too." He agreed. He pulled back only to lean in and kiss her passionately on the lips. God, Aria missed it. Sadly, she pulled away. "What?" he whined, he missed her lips pressed onto his. "Spence is here." She told her. Ezra nodded but was clearly confused.

"I'm about to leave to Aria. You need time with you boyfriend." Spencer said, removing a piece of dark brown hair from her face. Aria rushed over to Spencer. "I'm sorry; I forgot how fragile you are when you see us with our boyfriends. Ya know since Tobes and everything." Aria apologized.

"No need, you deserve to be happy Aria." She hugged her friend. "Bye Mr. Fitz." Spencer waved as she walked out of the opened door.

"Ezra!" He corrected her.

"Don't care!"

XXX

Spencer walked down the crowded streets. Strangers were giving her unusual glances and gossiped behind her back. It felt normal. Ever since 'A's text last night, it felt as if high school never left them. She rounded a corner and landed upon The Brew. Why did she stumble upon this place to much? Her head ached too much to think about meaningless questions at this moment. She decided on walking in and ordered a gigantic black coffee and a sugared brownie. She sat in a far booth in the back about the same as yesterday. She got a sympathetic smile from the waitress as she gave Spencer her order. "We've all forgotten about the thing that happened yesterday." She whispered, leaning in to where Spencer could smell her coffee stained breath and know exactly what coffee she drank. "Thanks." Spencer told her in a monotone voice. The waitress was oblivious to Spencer's angry mood and rubbed her hand compassionately. "Go," Spencer said, feeling it getting to sexual for her liking. The girl was taken aback by her sudden mood and scurried back to the back embarrassed. Spencer drank her coffee hurriedly. She picked at her sugared brownie not really feeling her appetite kick in. She pushed the brownie over and sipped the last of her coffee.

"Look Mommy! That's the girl who passed out yesterday when I was with daddy!" a little boy pointed out vociferously.

"Gregg, don't point and be quiet." His mother scolded. Gregg's bottom lip quavered but only for a minute. High-pitched giggles could be heard at the front of the diner and then a fuming mother scolding her son. Spencer slammed dollar bills on the table and ditched the rude diner. All day she got funny glares and was made fun of by all the pedestrians out and about. Just because she blacked out at the stupid diner, gave her a title that people in Rosewood didn't like! Spencer was fuming. She didn't do anything wrong! Of course, the town still hated her and her friends. That never changed even after the unmasking.

She kicked some pebbles that blocked her path. She stared at a glass window and saw herself. She looked depressed more so than angry. She looked fragile and broken more so than strong and intact with everything. She hated herself. Suddenly a familiar figure flickered behind her. She knew that person that watched her with such passion!

"Spencer?"

**To Be Continued . . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: That was a happy chapter more so than sad. I'm glad. I feel like this story has already told so much even though I'm only on chapter three going on to four! Thank you all for reviewing and as I promised, chapter three! I hope you all liked it and next chapter will be intense. I bet you all can guess who that was at the end *wink wink*. LOL. Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It means the world to me! Give me ideas for later on if you want! I will take all suggestions. Hope you all had a happy Monday! Depends on the reviews. More than five, I'll update tomorrow. Less than five, sometime late this week or early next week! Bye!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

A wave on nostalgia corrupted Spencer. Her heart did black flips just picturing it. That dash of evidence proved everything in her world was messed up. It proved _he_ was alive. The scene replayed itself over and over again. She had to blink incredibly fast, so she wouldn't cry. "Spencer?" his deep voice spoke carefully as if Spencer would break down any minute; she might. She swallowed a huge lump formed in the back of her throat. She gripped the edges of the curved wall. She was still teetering.

"You're back." she spat out. Anger piled up on those two meek words. "After four years," she whispered. Pain stabbed her heart. She hugged herself not knowing what to do. Should she turn around? What would he even look like? Spencer had to will up all the courage left in her after four years to turn around. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She took a steady breath and opened her eyes to see something she wasn't prepared for: A beaten up Toby Cavanaugh. His usually tan complexion was pale white, like a ghost. Purple bags bagged under his dull, pale azure eyes which were concentrated on the ground. Bruises formed all over his body like he had been beaten. Spencer sucked in her breath by the sight of it.

When Toby finally looked up and saw Spencer's mocha eyes trained on his, his own azure eyes ignited with joy and affection. After four years of not being able to tell her that he was alright, killed Toby. He crept closer to her, wanting to feel her warmth, wanting to feel her lips pressed on his. All Toby wanted was _her_.

"Spencer," he repeated his words soft and steady. Spencer felt frightened yet happy. She didn't know what to do. So, unlike any other person, took a step back. Honestly, she wanted to lurch forward and be welcomed by a warm hug. Spencer's back was pressed against the shop's glass window. Her chest inflating up and then go down rapidly as Toby inched forward. Beads of sweat trickled down her peachy cheeks.

"Spencer, I won't hurt . . ." He was cut short when Spencer lunged herself at him. His leather backpack dropped to the ground naturally. He, evidently, caught her. He nuzzled his face in her coconut scented hair. Spencer clung onto his gray shirt. "Please Toby don't ever leave me again." She cried into his shirt.

"I promise." He promised. He placed a hand on the small of her back. She looked up into his eyes. He removed a piece of strand hair away from her face, showing off her mocha eyes. He rubbed away a tear from Spencer's cheek, tenderly. He cradled her face and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Spencer melted in his arms. She glided her hand through his chestnut, tousled hair.

XXX

"Toby where were you?" Spencer asked as she stirred her black coffee with the thin straw the snotty waitress gave out. She was in the same place moments before Toby's surprised arrival. This time she ignored the stares from others. She sipped her coffee waiting for Toby's answer. After moments of dead silence, she looked up from her mug. His face was dark. Spencer swallowed the coffee that burned her throat. She placed a gentle hand on his, but he merely slid it under the table. A small whimper escaped Spencer's parted lips.

"Nowhere." He answered flatly. He squared his shoulders and looked out the window distantly. Spencer decided on not asking anymore questions and let him tell her when he was ready.

"How about we go to my place?" Toby suggested, done looking out the window. He didn't wait on an answer. He slid out of the booth and slapped some dollars on the table. He made his way to the exit and waited on Spencer who trailed behind.

They walked silently, hand in hand. Spencer felt all eyes bore into her skin. Toby was back after four years being missing. Most people wanted him gone. They feared he was a threat and all chaos would break loose again. It already had.

Spencer and Toby rounded a corner and a quaint, small apartment complex appeared before them. Toby led Spencer up the green stairs to the second floor where his apartment stood. He unlocked the door and pressed his body on the back of the door to let Spencer walk in first.

"How long have you been here?" Spencer asked, admiring how clean and well put it was. The room was small compared to a normal house but had a modern kitchen attached to it. The walls were a bright dose of green. The carpet was torn out and replaced by dark wood. And the furniture was set perfectly around the small TV. Spencer was impressed but knew Toby could do this sort of things in one day if he had too.

"About three days." He admitted. He pulled the door behind him. Spencer was still in awe and didn't comprehend that he had been in town for three days. "It's beautiful." She complimented. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist. He moved strands of hair blocking his path. He started to gingerly plant small kiss on the side of her neck. Spencer stood still and let him. She bit her tongue, trying to hold back the urge to kiss him. She couldn't. She whipped around faster than light and crashed her lips on his. For a minute, all you could here was their heavy breathing. Spencer craved for more.

Toby tentatively pulled back. "Are you sure?" he asked. She gripped the collar of his shirt. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Just kiss me." Was all she said as she pressed her lips on his. Toby carried Spencer down the hallway and to the only bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and slammed the door behind him.

XXX

When the clock turned from 2:59 to 3:00, Spencer shot up. The covers were messily around her body. Her eyes were wide just thinking about what she just did. Secretly, she had no regrets but she had a boyfriend, who she was going to dump today. Wren would be worried sick since he doesn't know where Spencer's been all day today and yesterday. Spencer decided on not telling Toby. There wasn't anything to tell. Spencer hopped off the bed. Toby sat upright in the bed. Confusion colored his eyes. "Spence, where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go!" She said as she pulled on her jeans.

"Why?" he asked another question. Spencer tugged her shirt on. She answered, but it was muffled. "What?" he asked.

"I got to go! She said again. She brushed her hair with her fingers. She immediately ran to the front door. Toby eventually followed her after putting on pants. "Wait!" he cried out. Spencer stopped. She turned around to be caught by Toby. A chuckle escaped him as they both stared into each other's eyes. "Toby I have to go!" Spencer explained for the third time. Toby kissed her on the nose. "But maybe . . ." she had second thoughts. She didn't have to go, did she?

"Go," he insisted. Spencer briskly nodded and slammed the door behind her. Toby ran a hand through his tousled hair. He walked back to his room and put his shirt back on. He plopped back down on his messy bed and relaxed. It felt good to just relax. But he knew the day wasn't over just yet. He reached down and grabbed his iPhone that fell on the floor. He dialed the familiar contact. His stomach was in a knot as it rang. _One. Two. Three. _ The person finally answered.

"Boss, phase one is complete." Toby informed.

**To Be Continued . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry for the long update. I had the chapter ending already stuck in my head for a week but couldn't put it in words. Now this is the best I'm going to get on this chapter. Sorry if it wasn't good.  
**

**How did you all like the ending? Hm? We have evil Toby in the house! Lol. I have to admit, I was listening to Andrew Belle's In My Veins while writing this. So basically, picture the mid-season finale for season three. That was what I was going for. But season three never happened in this story! Please guys REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! It would mean the whole world to me. And before I go, updates will be hard. I have the story plan but like last week, I had all this schoolwork to do for Exams and extra credit that I couldn't not do if you know what I mean. Next week is exam review and the week after exams then Christmas break, which I promise updating will be frequent. So if you could just hold out on me, that would greatly be appreciated. Thanks!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Toby drummed his fingers on the wood table, impatient. He checked the clock that hung by the selection of food up front. He had been waiting thirty minutes by now! A Victoria Secret Model look-alike strolled back over. Her blonde curls bounced up and down while she made her way over. She stopped at his table for what it seemed like the billionth time. She fumbled around with her notebook. She flipped through dozens of ink-filled pages until she finally found a clean sheet. Toby watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Are you ready to order?" she repeated the question that she'd asked several times.

"Still waiting." He responded again. He glanced back up at the clock. Her bright blue eyes widen in excitement. She took the opportunity. She set the notebook down and slid in the seat across from Toby. "I'll wait with you." She insisted.

"I have a girlfriend." Toby informed her. He scooted back, farther from her. Her blue eyes dulled. "Oh," was all she whispered.

"Yeah," Toby chuckled awkwardly. He looked up at the displayed menu. "But I'll have a cup of coffee." He looked at her name plate. "Harriet."

She moaned. "I don't even like working here!" she complained. She banged her head down on the table.

"Harriet!" A gravelly voice snapped her out of her complaining state. She shot up and scrambled out of the booth.

"Sorry Dad." She told her father who turned his chubby back to the customers. He continued flipping burgers. She jotted down what Toby told her.

"Coffee right?" She made sure of his simple order. Toby nodded. She briskly walked back to the kitchen, her cheeks flushed. Toby sunk down in his booth. The belle attached to the door dinged as a person walked in. All eyes were upon the mysterious person as if they recognized the face. It made its way to Toby. Toby's breathing quicken, heart accelerated, palms sweaty. He slowly scooted back up to a normal seating position. The other person slid opposite of him. Toby dabbed his forehead with a napkin.

"Did you do it?"

Toby swallowed hard as he tried to answer. It was hard to betray the person he loved, but he also hated things and _had too_. "Yes," he answered in a bitter tone. Harriet walked back up with a large, steamy coffee mug.

"Anything for _you_?" she asked, obviously jealous.

"Same thing he had."

Harriet scribbled another coffee down, but her pencil broke. Toby snickered. Harriet's ears and cheeks were colored all different shades of rubicund. Toby clasped his hands over his big mouth. He couldn't control the laughter. Harriet raced back in the kitchen to hide herself. Toby continued the conversation. He wrapped one hand around his balled fist. He leaned forward. "I did everything you told me to do." He said in a hushed tone.

The person nodded. "Good," 'A's free hand dug around in its pocket searching for something special. Seconds later a yellow, sealed envelope slid across the table. Toby caught it effortlessly. A big 'A' in bold letters covered the front. Toby's brow inched upwards. "Is it, _it_?" he asked. He had waited for forever to finally receive this. After years of planning, he finally got to this stage. But was it all worth it? Of course it was. Revenge was always important to everyone on the 'A' team. Hence, it was the reason Toby was on it.

"Yes," 'A' confirmed. An evil grin appeared on the shadow-like figure.

"When do I start?" Toby asked.

Harriet walked back calm and collected. Toby snapped his mouth shut. Both stared at the girl who was about their age. "Here," she said. She slammed the coffee mug on the table in front of 'A'. Harriet also gave her a plastic bottle of an odd colored liquid. "And here also, it was ready early." She grumbled. A fifty dollar bill was placed on the table.

"I promised you this." 'A' said. Harriet happily snatched it up. "Well go on now." 'A' instructed. "Oh, and bring some sugar back why don't ya?"

Toby watched as 'A' hid the bottle under the table.

"What is that?" Toby asked.

"Something that'll get rid of those girls once and for all." Was all 'A' would inform him.

What did that mean? Anger boiled inside of him. Was 'A' going to hurt Spencer! He stood up, towering 'A'. He dug his fingernails in his skin, which turned white. "You _will not_ hurt Spencer in any way, not while I'm a part of it." Toby barked.

A maniacal laugh escaped 'A's lips. "But dear Toby, you already have."

"Tell me what's in it!" Toby avoided 'A's cold, dark eyes. He also ignored the statement 'A' just told him. It hurt too much. 'A' waved a leathery hand up and down motioning for Toby to sit back down. Toby did as he was told.

"Toby why so gloomy, we won't do this," 'A' lifted up the weird bottle of liquid. "Until later on."

"You won't do it at all." Toby corrected.

"Now Toby, you knew exactly what you we're getting into when you joined." 'A' stated.

"You kidnapped me!" Toby argued.

'A' simply shrugged it's shoulders, not arguing. "It had to be done."

"No it didn't." he retorted.

'A' rested a hand on his cold one. It practically made Toby jump. He couldn't avoid 'A's eyes boring into his skin now. He looked up. The eyes were fiery and hatred seethed in them. "You _better_ do what I say or you're secret might just leak out to a special girl."

"You wouldn't." Toby bit his tongue. He sucked in a breath of air. "Toby, you just might have put _your_ life in stake, so I would do as I say." 'A' threatened. Toby just sat there stoned face. No expression or thought could be made.

'A' lifted an eyebrow. "So?"

Nothing.

"Toby," 'A' growled.

"Fine," he sighed in defeat. He hunched over feeling like a piece of junk. 'A' just sipped up it's coffee.

"What's in it?" Toby repeated the question.

'A's set down the coffee mug. Things that will help me win this war." 'A' explained clearly.

"Like?" Toby pressed on.

"Toby, if I told you it wouldn't be any fun." 'A' snorted.

When Toby's phone rang, it made him jump. He looked at the caller I.D. to see that Emily was calling. He pressed answer.

"Hello?" he spoke into the phone.

"Toby?" Emily's spoke.

"Yeah,"

"It's Emily; we need you over here at Spencer's parent's house pronto." Emily ordered. Her voice was strained. Mentioning Spencer's house made Toby concerned.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's in her _state_." Emily said in a serious tone.

"I'm there." Toby answered and ended the call.

"I have to go." Toby told 'A'. He didn't wait for a response; he dashed out of the store, and hopped in his old truck. Fear swept inside him. How bad was it now? He was scared to do this but he had too. He'd been prepared for four years to comfort her again.

**To Be Continued . . . **

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter five is here! Whoo-hoo! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm pleading but I would just love it to get forty reviews by the next chapter. Please! It would mean the world to me! Seriously. And I promise after all my school work is done, basically next week (Maybe this weekend), chapter six will be posted.  
**

**Did you hate it, love it, and what were your thoughts along this chapter. Please, I really want forty reviews by next chapter! If I get them, I'll update early! Bye Guys!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own Pretty Little Liars!  
**

**Chapter Six**

"AGH!" Spencer burst out in pain. Her hair was a ratty mess. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her skin was black and blue. Hanna, Aria, and Emily watched in horror as they saw their friend go through this. It had never been this bad before, never. Toby restrained Spencer from anymore crawling around. His arms were tightly locked around her waist. Spencer kept slapping him across the cheek, but she didn't know what was taking over her. She tried to stop, but a force kept on making her go.

"Toby," Spencer gasped. "Lemme go! It's for your own good!" She urged him. She rocked him back and forth by his shirt collar.

"Yeah Toby I think you should." Hanna agreed. She dug her face in Aria's hair to disturbed by Spencer. Aria's hazel eyes were wide and her mouth gaped open. Emily repeatedly shook her head thinking it was embarrassing for Toby. She clung on to Aria's arm for support.

Toby ignored Spencer's friends and stroked Spencer's messy hair. He cradled her face to where it made her look up at him. Spencer made grunting sounds. "Toby," she begged. She was holding the worse in. He had to let her go! He looked straight into her dark eyes. "Spencer, I will not let you go." He told her bluntly.

Her body began to tremble. Her flesh became a ghostly white color. She uncontrollably slapped her hand on his bruised cheek. The cheek slowly swelled up. "Don't let me go . . ." her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her body went limp.

"Spencer!" Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Toby shouted together. Spencer was off to another universe, another state of mind. Aria, Hanna, and Emily stared at Spencer's unnatural body. Her eyes were open yet a dead color took over the once vibrant color. Her lips were a light shade of red and slightly parted. Her heart beats were abnormal. It was slow and light, out of rhythm. The girls' eyes were teary as they watch Toby lift up Spencer's unconscious body. Toby held on to Spencer's body, close to his beating heart. He whispered soothing things in Spencer' ear, stroked her hair, and planted soft kisses on her forehead. He'd have to be brave. He couldn't let down. He _especially_ couldn't break down in front of three girls who had faith in him to wake Spencer up.

_Spencer landed hard on the familiar tiled floor. A crack trailed on the floor. "AGH!" she exclaimed. She gritted her teeth, the pain burned in her veins like venom soaring inside of you. Fury, also, was burning inside of her, and she wasn't about to let it cease. She wobbly stood back up. She dug her own fingers into her palm. "I won't let you win." She spoke directly at the black hoodie. A malicious laugh erupted in the room. The black hood figure stepped out of the shadows. "You think you're going to win don't you?" Mona Vanderwall asked. Her dark eyes ignited. "Just because I'm all locked up, you think it's over." _

_"It is." Spencer shot back. Spencer sounded brave and courageous, but truthfully, she was scared. _

_A howl left Mona's thick sealed lips. "Someone close to you Spence will hurt you." She paused for a second like she was pondering something. "Someone . . . maybe even . . . nah." She purposely swatted that thought out in the open._

_"Someone," Spencer questioned. Her brows rose up. _

_Mona was waiting for Spencer to ask. The corner of her lips nudged up. A sinister smile splashed over Mona's horrible face. It showed those white, sharp, deadly teeth of hers. _

_"Perhaps . . .Toby." she stated._

_Toby. All that feeling of being scared left Spencer's body. Anger took ahold. Her right eye twitched. She bit her own lip just so she wouldn't say anything she'd regret. "How . . . dare you!" she shouted. She lunged forward at Mona. Mona's eyes widened. She crashed her body against Mona's. They both landed on the floor with a thud. Spencer pinned Mona's arms on the floor. "Don't you ever mention Toby's name ever again!" she yelled. She punched Mona's face from cheek to cheek. All Mona did was take it. She didn't wince at the pain. As Spencer punched her, she felt that she was horrible at this. Was she? Nah. _

_After minutes of continuous punching, Mona finally had enough. She effortlessly kicked Spencer off of her. Spencer flew back. Spencer collided into the wall. Mona walked closer towards her. She bent down to where there eyes met. Mona's bore down into Spencer's. "How much do you know about Toby?" the question took Spencer aback. Spencer immediately opened her mouth but no words came out. What type of question was that? _

_Spencer decided on not answering. Spencer snapped her mouth closed. Mona snickered. She straightened up, and paced around the room._

_"The thing is Spence," she spun around like she was ready to attack if necessary, "you don't know a lot about dear old Toby."_

_"What do you mean?" Spencer demanded. She got up and followed Mona. Mona didn't wait up for her. "I mean," she continued, "that Toby is not who you think he is." And with that, she disappeared. _

_"Mona!" Spencer shouted. She craved for more answers. Mostly, she wanted answers about Toby. Why was she bagging up on him? He'd done nothing wrong. Oddly, Melissa's voice rang in the empty room. It was years before all the Alison, 'A', Toby happenings. That time when Spencer and Melissa had a close bond. _

_"Never. Trust. A. Pretty. Girl. With. An. Ugly. Secret." She stated out flatly when Spencer had first met Alison. Melissa was right, as always. Spencer was caught off guard and done things she wasn't proud of, mainly the Jenna Thing. _

_But what did that have to do with now? She tried to focus on those words, but other shouts and begs overpowered the ones Melissa spoke of years ago._

_"Spencer, wake up!" a soothing beg made Spencer jump. It was Toby. She replied, "I'm coming!"_

_Spencer sat down crossed legged. She closed her eyes. She let herself fade away into a visible mist. Her body lifted gently off the ground. Slowly, Spencer was lifted back into reality. _

Spencer eyes opened cautiously. She was on the spotlight. Hanna, Aria, and Emily knelt close to her. Their wide eyes trained on her. Emily had a hearty smile on her face as she watched Spencer. Hanna backed away and jumped up and down as if she got a million dollars. Aria just wiped her forehead that had perspiration dotted all along her forehead, glowing. It started up at the hairline, to her temples, and down her red cheeks. Spencer twisted around to where she saw Toby worn out. He was supported by the pale wall. His breathing was heavy and strained. His whole body damped with sweat. His eyes were fixed on his shoes.

"Toby," Spencer croaked. She tried getting up but was restrained by Hanna and Aria. Spencer didn't even try to struggle once they gripped harder on her skin. Spencer fell back. Her hair covered her face. Hanna and Aria lifted Spencer up and exited the room. Emily trailed behind.

"Where are you taking me?" Spencer commanded. Both girls dropped Spencer in the bathroom. Emily closed the door and locked it. Hanna turned the crystal handle conjoined with the faucet. Warm water gushed out. Aria raided the cabinet looking for a washcloth. Emily sat down next to Spencer. Emily gingerly removed bits of stranded hair from Spencer's face. Spencer opened her mouth to say something but Emily shushed her. "Give Toby a minute." Emily answered the question that was never intentionally asked.

Spencer closed her mouth. She looked up at Hanna and Aria who whispered in each other's ear, giving Spencer worried glances. Aria shook her head knowingly. She pushed the washcloth into the warm water. The washcloth soaked up as much as it could hold. Once Aria squeezed it three times, she bent down and began wiping the bruises. They were all over Spencer's body. From her shoulders, all the way down to her ankles. Spencer watched in awe as her friend took the time to do this.

"A-Aria," she stammered.

"Shh." Aria snapped. Spencer sealed her lips. She decided on letting the girls fix her up. Aria damped the cloth twice before moving on to new, arranged clothes. This time Hanna knelt beside her. She looked straight into Spencer's eyes. "Now Spence, these clothes are very special." She looked behind her and sniffled. She squeezed her eyes shut and outstretched the silky clothes. "Here," She sniffled.

Spencer ran a delicate finger through the perfect outfit. It was a designer dress with the softest silk ever created. Spencer giggled. "Oh Han!" she exclaimed.

"I knew she'd like it. Give me those five dollars." Aria said, talking to Emily. Emily grunted and made up lame excuses all while she slammed the five dollars in Aria's hand.

"Why are you giving me this?' Spencer asked, bewildered.

"You are going to show Toby that you can get back on your feet after that horrible … incident." Hanna explained. She patted Spencer's head and stood up. Spencer did the same. She walked into the walk-in closet and quickly changed. When she walked back out into the bathroom, she was bombarded with a blindfold. It quickly covered her eyes before she could even see what she looked like in the dress.

"Hey!" Spencer exclaimed. The girls pushed her down in a luxurious chair that somehow made its way to the bathroom.

"Han, you do the makeup, Em, you do the nails, and I'll do the hair." Aria instructed. The girls nodded and got to work. Hanna gleefully did Spencer's makeup applying all her magic in every piece she could. Emily manicured Spencer's filthy nails perfectly, and painted them a light shade of pink, barely noticeable. Aria finished it all off by straightening Spencer's wavy hair and then putting it up in a messy yet neat and perfect like everything else. Emily then pulled out black pumps. Spencer, still blindfolded, stepped into her high-heeled shoes.

"Okay!" Aria squealed. "We're officially finished!"

Spencer was nervous on how she'd look. Her stomach knotted and twisted in different directions. She fiddled with her fingers. She chewed her glossy lips. She closed her eyes as she felt the hot light stare right at her.

"Don't be a wimp, open you're dang eyes!" Hanna commanded. She nudged Spencer playfully. Soon Spencer caved in and opened her eyes fast. What she saw in the mirror wasn't herself. It was someone who was perfect. Someone who didn't have any complications in the world, someone who wasn't Spencer. But you could see plainly that it was Spencer Hastings reflecting from the mirror.

"Wow." Spencer barely managed to say.

"You like it don't you?" Hanna pressed. Spencer could only rock her head back and forth. She jumped up and down. "You do!"

"It's breathtaking." She complimented on herself. It took her minutes to register this. Emily, Aria, and Hanna stepped back to let Spencer gawk at herself, even if she wouldn't admit it. What got Spencer out of her trance was a light tap on the door. Aria opened the door just a crack to reveal Ezra. He poked his head in. "Hey babe." He kissed his girlfriend's lips. Emily coughed. They parted, embarrassed for the first time.

"Anyway," Ezra continued, "Toby's ready."

"Ooh!" Hanna exclaimed. Her and Emily barged out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs. Jason, Caleb, Toby, and Paige stood below. Hanna was lifted up by Caleb. Paige and Emily hugged. "I'm glad you're here." Emily whispered. Paige just squeezed her tighter. Soon they were complete with Ezra and Aria walking down the stairs. 'She's ready.' Ezra mouthed to Toby. He slightly nodded. Everyone backed up as they heard the bathroom door open. Toby stood in the center with his hair sloppy just the way Spencer liked it. He had on a black and white tux. His arms folded in front of his torso.

Spencer hid her face as she descended the stairs. She stepped down at the last step. Toby greeted her with a courageous kiss. Spencer was the first one to pull away. Not because she was embarrassed, because she was happy. "I thought you'd never kiss me again." She admitted in a small voice.

"Spencer, it's going to take a lot more than that." Toby guaranteed. She stepped closer to him. She kissed him forcefully.

"HEY!" Hanna shouted, interrupting them. "Save it for your date why don't ya?" she laughed. Spencer squeezed her boyfriend, laughing along with everyone else. Toby laced his fingers with hers. "Shall we?" he smirked.

"We shall." She said. They exited Spencer's parents' house. They walked out into a sunset.

XXX

Toby and Spencer walked along the quiet streets. They enjoyed a fabulous dinner at the most exclusive restaurant in Rosewood. Spencer admitted it; she'd never seen Toby so romantic. After the fancy dinner, Toby took her to an invitational ball with two invitations that belonged to Hanna and Caleb originally. Toby tried to refuse using them, he felt guilty but Hanna insisted saying that Caleb wasn't the romantic type. Once they were worn out from dancing, Toby took her to their special hill up north of Rosewood beside a dazzling lake where the crescent moon glowed brightly. Spencer rested her head on his shoulder and watched the stars. Spencer even saw a shooting star and made a wish that she would have never thought would come true.

Now they were going somewhere even more special. Spencer was busting for more hints but Toby wouldn't budge. She was glad though, it was even more romantic! When they got close to the special destination, Toby covered Spencer's eyes.

"Hey!" Spencer laughed, trying to swat his hands away.

"We're getting close." Toby mummed in her. Shivers ran down Spencer's spine.

Toby was right, soon they stopped. Spencer's hands were out and she tried to feel for anything remotely familiar but Toby blocked her. "Don't' open you're eyes." He said once his hands removed from her eyes. Spencer did as she was told. She heard keys jingle as Toby looked for the special key. He found it and jammed it in the keyhole. The door opened with a _click_. He led her inside. He flipped on the light switch. He bit his tongue and hoped she liked it. "Okay, open!"

Spencer lost her breath. Her eyes widen, astonished. It was the same motel they spent their first night together. The same motel where they first kissed each other but it was different. The walls were painted a cherry red instead of the pale color that she remembered. The bed had been replaced with a comfy king sized bed with a dark oak board, and silky white sheets, which were covered in rose petals. The whole floor was jam-packed with rose petals! "Did you?" Spencer was interrupted. Toby picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bed.

"Yes, the owner let me re-decorate this room." Toby answered.

"It's beautiful." She gasped. Toby leaned closer to her.

"But not as beautiful as you." He reminded her. He crashed his lips onto hers. She kissed him back forcefully. He placed his hands on her waist. She placed hers around his neck. When Spencer had to breathe, she pulled back. "I never knew you were such a hopeless romantic. Hanna had to help you right?"

"Nope, only with the tickets." He answered truthfully. For her answer, Spencer kissed him feverishly.

"You're good Toby Cavanaugh." She purred in his ear. He tugged her in closer. He fell back on the bed with Spencer on top. She kissed him passionately. But Toby had other plans. He pulled away, tilting his head to the side. Spencer stopped.

"Toby!" she whined.

"I have things planned!" he explained, "And then maybe we could . . . ." he trailed off.

"Fine," she sulked. He kissed her forehead. "C'mon I rented you're favorite movie and everything!" He lifted her up off of him and set her down beside him. He lighted some scented candles that smelled like vanilla. It made Spencer sink into the cushioned bed. Toby played the DVD and plopped beside Spencer. He pulled her in close. She rested her head on his chest. He stroked her cheek.

Halfway through the movie, Spencer dozed off. The whole evening was a fun and eventful evening even though she was tired afterwards. It was all worth it. Toby noticed this and tucked her in underneath the covers. He kept the movie playing, though; he was going to sleep too. Before he blew out the last candle on the nightstand, he kissed his lovely girlfriend goodnight. "I love you." He whispered soothingly in her ear. She stirred and wrapped her arms across his waist.

**To Be Continued . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I forgot to ask last chapter: Who do _you _think 'A' is? Is it Mona. One of the girls? Jason? If you think you know tell me! I would love to see your answer! How was chapter six? Did you love it, hate it, and what was your favorite part if you loved it? Hm?**

**One more thing: REVIEW! Thanks to those true readers who reviewed during those last sucky chapters. Well, I have a feeling you all were mad. Haha. But this is Spoby fluff! I think you would say it is. Anyway! Bye guys!  
**

**~Rachael!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven **

Spencer woke up to the smell of scrambled eggs. She groggily got out of bed. She glanced around the room. Toby was making eggs and bacon in the tiny kitchen which had the newest appliances installed. His side of the bed was perfectly and neatly made. All the pillows lined up in a fashionable manner with the sheets tucked snugly underneath. The room was tidied up with everything placed in the right place. Soft music played in the background. Toby hummed along while he finished cooking. Spencer stretched out and soon all her aching muscles were relaxed.

"Morning beautiful," Toby greeted. He set the spatula down on a greasy napkin. He motioned for Spencer o come over. She did.

He wrapped his muscular arms around her curvy figure. "Did you sleep well?' he murmured. He knotted his fingers through her thick hair. Spencer nodded, her eyes drifting off. "Too good," she spoke softly. She was about to drift off. Toby made sure she'd wake up. He kissed her forcefully on the lips. Her eyes widened, taken aback, but joined along. Toby pulled back and smirked.

"Not funny!" Spencer laughed.

"I know," he chuckled. Spencer hugged him tighter. "Do we have to go back into town?" she asked, sad.

"Yeah." Toby answered rationally.

"Shoot." Spencer said.

"Eat and get dressed. We have a long day ahead." Toby instructed.

"Do you have something even more romantic than this today?" she questioned. He only winked back. Toby twirled Spencer in her seat. She laughed and did as she was told. He slid a plate of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon towards her. The smell flew up her nostrils making her melt in her chair. She was starved. She quickly dug in. Toby leaned against the table watching his piggy girlfriend pig out. Spencer finished in no time. She gulped down the last of the orange juice that rested beside her cleaned plate. Toby gladly picked up her plate and glass and began washing it. He hummed along to an old song that played softly in the background. Spencer just sat there like she was a lost, dazed puppy.

"You need to get dressed." Toby reminded her as he put the plate in the drainer.

"I know." She repeated. Spencer scooted the chair back and made her way to the suitcase. All that was in there was Spencer's dress from the night before. A pair of clothes laid beside the suitcase for Spencer. Toby already switched into comfortable jeans and a soft Hans t-shirt. Spencer grabbed her outfit and darted to the bathroom.

As she was changing, something felt … wrong. Her stomach twisted and turned. Her palms were sweaty, and she felt dizziness wash over her. She stumbled around in the bathroom, tripping, and falling to the floor with a _thud_. Spencer tried to shrug it off. But it was overpowering.

She pulled up her shorts when it hit her. Her stomach growled and not in the way where it was hungry, but sick. She clasped a hand over her mouth feeling the vomit making its way up. She spun around and barely made the toilet. She gagged. All the contents from this morning were left behind either in the toilet or close to it. "Oh!" she moaned. Her head was pounding now. Toby heard this. Concern washed over him. He tapped lightly on the door. When he didn't get a response, he pressed his ear against the door. "Spencer?" he asked.

"Don't come in!" she shouted. Toby did the exact opposite. He barged in. He knelt down beside her.

"I said don't come in." she snapped.

Toby ignored her and began to rub the damp cloth around the edge of her lips. "Was it the eggs?" he questioned, still cleaning her up. Spencer sunk down. "I guess." She mumbled. She just wanted to get home now. The whole being sick thing really put her down in the dumps. She rested her head on Toby's abdomen. He patted her back. "Can we go home?" she asked.

"Of course." Toby picked her up. All at once, he grabbed her dirty clothes, the suitcase, and key. He shut the door behind them and made his way to the Chevy truck parked out front. He placed Spencer down in the passenger seat ever so lightly. He didn't want her stomach acting up again.

"Thanks," she whispered as Toby turned the key and the engine roared to life. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and peeled out of the vacant parking lot. Spencer shrunk down in her seat feeling like she was a heavy burden. She didn't know where this had come up, but it was bothering her. Was Toby just being nice about this? Was he secretly annoyed? She knew all those questions were injudicious. Toby _cared_ about her. It was simple. He loved her and she loved him. Just to make sure, she asked him anyway. "Do you love me?"

Toby stopped at a red light. The engine softened to a low purr. He twisted his body to where it was facing Spencer. He placed a hand on her thigh. Sparks tingled inside her. It was impossible not to look up into his eyes. A cute smirk smeared all over his stern, straight lips. He tried hard not to laugh at this serious manner. "Of course I do." He told her firmly. Spencer nodded, taking it all in. When she realized Toby wanted an answer, Spencer gave him one.

"I was just making sure." She smiled. She had been worried over nothing. She didn't know why she was worried to begin with!

Spencer laid her head against the window looking out. A familiar glossy, sleek black sports car sat beside Toby's old rusty truck. Wren sat behind the wheel. He was oblivious of his surroundings and hadn't even notice Spencer in the other car. He was too busy chatting with a person beside him in the passenger seat. Spencer twisted her body to where her face pressed against the glass.

"Spence, you okay?" Toby asked. Spencer ignored him. She squinted to see who he was talking too. All she saw was shoulder length dark curls. She saw a peek of a familiarized ruby red sweater dangling from the mysterious person's arm.

Wren tipped his head back howling with laughter. That was when Spencer got a good look at who he was conversing with. Melissa! Spencer bit her tongue. She stopped when she felt her own blood fill slowly in her mouth. She decided on gritting her teeth. It was less harmful. When Melissa narrowed her own eyes to see if it was Spencer, Spencer ducked lower in her chair. Her breathing became quick.

"Spence," Toby repeated.

"Go!" Spencer commanded.

"I can't." argued Toby. The light was still red.

"I don't care! GO!" she said again.

"No."

"Toby!" she complained.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Because!" she whined.

"Because?" he questioned.

"Because my sister is with my ex in the freakin car beside this one, let's go!" Spencer blurted out. Toby lifted his head to see who she was talking about. His light and hearty eyes darkened to hatred. His grip got harder on the steering wheel making his knuckles turn white. He sucked in his breath and shut his mouth to where he couldn't say anything regretful.

"You … dated _Wren_?" Wren's name was sour to Toby. He hated that doctors guts and always was proud when Wren would see Toby and Spencer hip to hip around Rosewood before Toby's disappearance. Wren was always jealous. His jealousy made Toby feel happy and proud because _he_ won! Toby got Spencer's heart, but hearing this made his heart hurt. It felt as if she betrayed him! All colors of red flushed on Spencer's cheeks.

"I'm not proud of it." She whispered.

"Me neither." Toby barely spat out.

"Well if you didn't go missing …." Her voice trailed off. She knew it was wrong, but tried to put the blame on the wrong person.

"I went _missing_!" Toby retorted.

"You could have fought back!" Spencer snapped.

"And risk the kidnapper killing you!" Toby's voice cracked. "No. I wasn't going to let that happen!"

Spencer decided on not saying anything. She sunk lower in her chair. The light finally changed. Toby sped off. As they were speeding down the streets, Toby kept the dispute fresh.

"Spencer do you honestly believe I that I would have wanted to get kidnapped?" he asked.

"What type of question is that?" she scoffed.

"Answer it." He demanded.

Spencer exhaled heavily. "No."

"I would have stayed if I could. I would have beaten the crap out of British boy if he ever made a move on you which he obviously did!"

"Yeah but!" Spencer was interrupted.

"What did he do when you had a panic attack? Huh? Did he prescribe you with crap medicine saying "Oh this will be jolly good for you!"" he mimicked a horrible version of Wren.

"I'm not going to answer those ridiculous questions." Spencer stated flatly. Toby gave up in frustration. He honked his horn several times with his fist. Pedestrians thought he was a whack job. Toby didn't care. All he wanted right now was to prove a point. He pulled over in a grassy field. He yanked the key out of the slot.

"I _was _the one who went through it all for you." He sighed. "I was the one who gladly got bruised during you're troubled times." His voice cracked, "I was the one who was tortured just for _you_." He stared Spencer dead in the eyes. "So you better cut the stubborn crap out." He seethed.

Spencer's arms were folded across her chest. Her lips were puckered like a duck. Her eyes burned with rage. Toby extended his arms out wide ready for the hit. Instead, the total opposite happened. Spencer pushed herself at him and crashed her lips on his. She sat on his lap and took a deep whiff of him. He smelled like soap. Good soap. She nuzzled her head in his shoulder. His breath was warm against her neck. She laced her fingers in his chestnut hair. "I love you Toby Cavanaugh." She breathed out when they parted for a breath.

XXX

Spencer brushed her hair mindlessly. She sat on a cushioned stool, stared at herself in the mirror, and weaved her brush through her dark hair. Her eyes were partly closed, showing gold eye shadow painted on her eyelids. She licked her lips, still absent minded. Even through all of the earlier events, Spencer felt light, free from all her guilt. It was refreshing knowing that no secrets were

Hanna, Emily, and Aria sat at the edge of Spencer's bed. They had a fervent fever, excited to know what happened the night before. Spencer lips were tightly sealed. She wasn't going to reveal what had happened; it was hers and Toby's business.

"Spencer spill, tell us the details." Hanna commanded. She pushed Spencer out of her moment. Spencer toppled back and landed hard on the wood floor. "Ouch!" Spencer snapped. Hanna just barked, "Tell us now Spencer Hastings!"

"My lips are sealed." Spencer pretended on sealing her lips with a key and throwing it out. Emily and Aria giggled. Hanna fumed. Spencer sat up but got pinned down by Hanna. Hanna leaned in very close to Spencer's liking. "Tell me." She hissed.

Spencer laughed. She easily pushed Hanna off and got up. "Now Hanna, why oh why would I tell? I would never spill out what I do with a man."

"You told us everything with Wren!" Hanna shot back. All the color in Spencer's face absconded. She froze in the middle of the master room. She peered over at Emily and Aria who just shrugged their shoulders. It was true; Spencer _had_ told them everything that happened with Wren. "Ha-ha!" Hanna laughed.

"Shut up," Spencer barely spoke out. She was to angry now to even look at Hanna.

"Hey!" She piped, "It's the truth." She howled with laughter. Spencer was fuming. She tried counting to ten but that did not work. Aria and Emily knew Hanna crossed the line. Hanna seemed oblivious to Spencer's raging emotions. Hanna kept making cheesy jokes. Aria motioned to cut it out by pretending to slice her hand right beside her throat. Hanna didn't seem to notice. Aria smacked her palm on her forehead.

"I mean first Toby then Wren, then Toby again! Who's next . . . Caleb? What about Ezra? Ha-ha!" Hanna joked harshly. Spencer whipped around. She pushed Hanna back. Hanna tripped over the chair and fell on Spencer's crafted bookcase. It tore down. Different type of books toppled on Hanna. Spencer stomped over towards. Hanna's eyes widened. She was taken aback by Spencer's infuriated mood. Emily and Aria snapped out of the surprise and tackled Spencer to the ground.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" She shouted over them.

"Spencer calm down. Hanna didn't mean it." Emily reasoned. Aria gave Hanna a disbelief look. Hanna stared at the millions of books showered on top of her.

"Sheesh Spencer, I'm sorry for saying the rude remarks." Hanna apologized.

"You see! She didn't mean it." Aria said.

Aria helped Spencer up. "How about we go somewhere else to let you cool off?" Aria suggested. She nodded wearily, now feeling greatly tired. They staggered out of the room. "Be good." Aria warned Hanna in a stern tone.

Emily closed the door behind them. She walked back to the white bed and sat down on it. Her dark highlighted hair covered her face as she stared at her shoes. "Why'd you say what you said?" she demanded to know.

Hanna shrugged. "It was only a joke. I didn't mean any of it." She answered honestly.

"Well you did. You know how sensitive Spencer is now." Emily acknowledged.

"Yeah," Hanna exhaled. "She's definitely changed." Under her breath she added, "For the worst."

Emily sat beside Hanna. She rubbed her back trying to comfort her. "Hey, she hasn't changed for the worst. She's just been in a rough patch lately. You need to support her." Emily advised.

"I guess …" her voice trailed off.

"Cheer up!" Emily said. "We need to be happy for Spence so cheer up!"

Hanna nodded and mustered a smile. She leaned in and hugged her friend. "Thanks Em." She whispered.

"No problem."

Aria barged in. Her hazel eyes were wide eyed filled with fear. Her mouth gaped open, and her body was trembling. Emily pulled out of the friendship hug. Her brows furrowed. "Aria what's the matter? Is Spencer alright?" she asked cautiously.

Aria wearily shook her head. She couldn't speak, so instead, she outstretched her hand. Her phone was held inside. Emily reached for the phone but was stopped short by a silent ding. Emily lugged her own phone out of her pants pocket. She licked her lips and opened the new message.

**Tell Spencer, or I WILL. –A**

"There's an attachment." Aria said. Emily pressed the little cream box with blue letters that read: Attachment. Out of an envelope, there was a picture of Toby Cavanaugh in an all-black outfit with a familiar black hoodie. A big red A was stamped on the picture in the left up-right corner.

"What's the picture?" Hanna asked. She leaned over Emily's shoulder and stared at the picture. "Oh. My. God." She gasped when she found the courage to speak.

"Why would Toby be sending a picture of himself and make us tell Spencer?" Hanna questioned. She paced back and forth nervously.

"Guys, Toby wouldn't do that!" Emily insisted.

"Em!" Hanna exclaimed. Aria shushed Hanna and Hanna exclaimed in a whisper. "Toby is A! We can't ignore that picture!"

"And it can't be Mona. She died years ago." Aria added in.

"Or did she?" Emily retorted.

"Emily, we saw Mona die!" Hanna screamed at her.

"A has crazy ways to make us believe that kind of stuff." Emily explained. "A could also fake a death. We all know it!" Hanna just shook her head no. She didn't want to believe it.

"Emily's right. We have no _real_ proof Mona died. A could have tricked us." Aria agreed with Emily. "Han, I know you of all people don't want to believe it, but you have too! We are never safe here."

"No, I'm going to get safe. I'm going to finish it just where it ended, at the cliff." Hanna barked.

"We'll help you." Emily and Aria approved. They all stood there for a moment. They all heard the dry sobs of Spencer who was down below them.

"Just one question remains so far." Emily breathed in. "Are we going to tell Spencer?"

**To Be Continued . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: Da-da-da! So the girls found out about Toby being 'A'. Well only a tiny piece. More and more secrets still remain in Rosewood, but the girls are intended to find them out. A very short author's note today. Christmas break has just started today, so I'll be updating frequenty. Or more than I usually do. Did you all like it, or hate it.  
**

**Please leave a would make my day. And it encourages me, I mean lately I guess my readers have gone down since I made Toby 'A', but if you'd just keep reading, it'll get better for Spoby fans! Anyway, I would really love to get a review today!  
**

**Thanks  
**

**~Rachael  
**

**P.S. This is the longest chapter yet! If y'all like the long type chapters tell me also!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

"Just one question remains so far." Emily breathed in. "Are we going to tell Spencer?"

All girls stared at each other. One thought the other was going to say something, but they all kept their mouths fastened up. The girls were too scared to even think of telling Spencer. She just got back with Toby and already it was meant to end. It was pure crap for Spencer. Who was she going to turn to? Certainty not Toby when she finds about he betrayed her. Aria, Hanna, and Emily were scared out of their mind. They simply had to put on a brave face for Spencer, who was already clueless to all the lies she was receiving.

"I think we shouldn't." Hanna spoke softly. She stared down on the hand-made rug. She traced a patter with her designer boots. Aria and Emily waited for her to continue. "I mean, there's no harm in letting her have a bit of happiness before it all comes tumbling down, right?" She looked back up at her gaping friends. Hanna needed one of them to back her up, just one.

Emily struggled getting out of her shocked state. She shook her head several times to snap out of it. Her eyes were filled with fear, yet she acted brave. "I think you're right." She nodded solemnly.

"What!" Aria barked. "Guys, Spencer's dating _'A'_." she whispered the last part. "You can't let her go around with a nutcase!"

"Aria think about it! Spence has been through so much in the past four years! She deserves a little happiness!" Hanna sated. Emily nodded along. "Yep and she needs to forget about everything. _We_ can handle 'A'. We had tons of practice before. I think we should handle 'A' without Spencer knowing." Emily added.

"No." Aria said flatly. She wasn't about to do this horrible sin: Lying to her best friend. She folded her arms across her chest. She sat down on the bed, determine to win this battle. Hanna and Emily rushed up to her. Hanna gripped her arm. She shook Aria's petite body furiously. Her blue sparkly eyes widened. "Aria consider it. If we can get close to Toby without him knowing our intentions than we can squish him like a bug! It'll be grand!"

Aria snubbed her friend. Hanna's eyes simmered down. She slumped forward. Her idea was neglected. Emily played with her hair. Silence filled the pandemonium room. "How long will it be till Spencer realizes that we are up here?" Hanna whispered. She fell flat on her stomach on the bed. The cushions deflated when she landed on them. She traced the anomalous pattern that spilled all over one of the trillion pillows.

"I dunno," Emily checked her leather watch, "an hour at the most. She's probably mad at you still." Emily reminded Hanna. Hanna slumped down even lower, guilt washing over her. Emily joined Hanna. She, too, felt worn out from all this drama. She stared at the bland ceiling. She laid her hands on her upper body. They followed her pace in breathing, up and down, up and down. Aria sat in the same position, thinking hard. When the silence filled the room up again, Aria decided on telling her friends. "I think we _shouldn't _tell Spencer." She finally caved. Hanna shot up. "Really?" she doubted her friend's choice.

"Look, I'm not happy about it, but she deserves happiness." Aria snapped. Hanna threw her arms up in defense. "Sorry," she murmured.

Emily still rested on the bed. "I have a plan." She told the bluntly. Both girls turned around to face her. "I'm going to confront Toby." She said, staring up at the ceiling still. She already knew her friends would have startled faces. "I know him; I might be able to get him to talk."

"Are you out of your flipping mind?" Hanna shouted, waving her arms frantically in the air.

"No." Emily responded calmly.

"What happens when you tell him? What are you even going to say? "Toby I know you're 'A'." You'll get yourself abducted at the least!" she paused to make sure Emily absorbed all the information. "Or worse, you could get killed."

Emily finally sat up. She looked Hanna straight in the eyes. "Hanna stop! I'll be okay." She assured her worried friend. Hanna didn't quite believe her. "I'm just going to see why he chose to hurt Spencer that's all. And if he tries to hurt me, I can defend for myself. I have before." She grew so much braver after the whole Lyndon incident. She knew how to stand her ground and take extreme measures. Emily rubbed her friends arm. "I can handle it." She said again.

"I'm up for it." Aria said. "Out of all of us, besides Spence, you know Toby so well. It could actually work."

"And if doesn't?" Hanna argued.

"God Hanna you are so stubborn. Just let her go!" Aria complained. Hanna blushed and hid her face behind the ugly pillow.

"When should I do it?" Emily asked. She glanced at Aria for more support than Hanna. Hanna was too busy blabbing on about the setbacks that could happen and the life-threatening risk that were being implied.

"I think either this evening or tomorrow morning." Aria suggested. "But Toby might have to work too." All three girl shuddered at the thought of Toby making plans to ruin their life. Emily dragged out her phone. "Tonight." She specified. She texted Toby and in an instant he replied.

"What did he say?" Hanna asked. She crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Sounds awesome. We need to catch up. How about seven?" she read the message.

"That'll be great." Aria confirmed. "Ezra will be out for the night with Hardy so I could secretly watch just in case."

"No." Emily disagreed. "I need to do this without you guys on my tail. Comfort Spencer or someone but leave me to do this A-L-O-N-E."

Aria put a caring hand on Emily's thigh. "Are you sure?" She asked, concerned. Emily nodded warily. She _wasn't _sure how this evening was going to turn out, but she was going to try.

"How about we go see Spencer?" Emily suggested, desperate for the subject to change before she could back out. They all got up and walked to the door. "And remember," Emily meant it only for Hanna. "No telling about Toby."

Spencer was relaxed on the luxurious couch. Blankets overlapped her resting body. Her hair was perfectly detangled. Her face was fresh from tears. And she looked peaceful. This Spencer looked like a whole new Spencer than the one who struggled to live each day for the past four years. Aria stopped abruptly when she saw Spencer. Her mouth parted slightly. Emily and Hanna were bickering softly behind them. Hanna didn't notice Aria that stopped short. She accidently bumped right into her. "Sorry Aria, I so wasn't paying attention." She giggled like a little girl.

Aria held up a shaky hand. "Aria what's the matter?" Emily asked. She trembled. She barely pointed a shaky finger at the couch where Spencer rested. "What?" Hanna asked, confused.

"Who put those blankets on her?" she asked, scared. Her words stuttered because of how scared she'd become.

"So?" Emily said, puzzled.

"I set her down on that chair," she pointed to a red leathered chair at the opposite side of the house.

"She could have walked over here." Hanna ponied out.

Aria shook her head hesitantly. "She passed out as soon as I set her down. I guess she was overwhelmed. But another thing was those blankets were upstairs in the room beside us. I remember them being neatly made up on the acquainted bed where I was going to put her. She begged to go downstairs, so I took her." Aria explained.

Hanna looked at Emily nervously. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together. "Then someone's in the house with us." She gulped. Aria yanked the nearest knife and crept around the room. "Hello!" she shouted.

"Girls!" a vibrant yet chilling voice was thrilled. Aria gripped onto the knife tighter. The three of them whipped around like a whiplash. They all screamed. A dark shadow emerged from the corner. Toby Cavanaugh had a huge smile marked on his face. "You're going to wake Spencer." His playful tone changed. He was serious now. He knelt down by Spencer and rubbed her cheek tenderly.

"I hope you didn't mind me barging in on you guys. I saw Spencer all uncomfortable on that red chair." He chuckled. "I remember when she bought it at an auction. I can't remember which auction but anyhoo, Spencer begged me to get it and I did. It's the most uncomfortable chair ever. I hated it, but I couldn't hurt m'lady.

"Then I remember the spare blankets in the room besides the master bedroom. I was very quiet when I tip-toed through the halls. I didn't want to scare you guys." He laughed. "But apparently I still did. So after I got the blankets, I lifted her up and put her gently down on the couch that was donated by her mother."

Aria placed the knife down on the counter. She lifted her hand off of it. Her eyebrow rose up. "You didn't by any chance hear our conversation did you?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm not that type of person." He swore. He just kept his eyes trained on Spencer.

"So why are you here?" Aria asked rudely. He stopped staring lovingly at Spencer. He stood back up. "I didn't have time to text Emily, but if we are going to have our catching up little date, then we need to leave now. I have some work that popped up minutes earlier, before I got here."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. She scurried to grab her things. She made sure she had her phone turned all the way on. She checked her messages so far no new 'A' messages. She pulled her purse over her head. It fell on her shoulder. She stuck her phone in the back of her pants pocket. "I'm ready to go."

He held out his hand. "Let's go." He piped up. Aria and Hanna winced when the door slammed. Immediately, Aria called someone. "Hey, I need you to watch Spencer." There was a pause. "I don't care if you're on a date! Get over here!" she demanded. Before the person on the other line could argue, she ended the call. Aria grabbed her coat and Hanna's. "C'mon. I have a bad feeling about this." She grabbed her keys.

"I don't know Aria. Emily did say no." Hanna mentioned, hesitant.

"I don't care. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Aria argued. "Jason will be here in a few." She gripped Hanna's wrist. "Come on!" she yanked her forward.

Emily shuffled through the radio stations in Toby's truck. After her fifth time going through, she gave up. "Do you have anything besides 70's and 80's?" she asked. Toby chuckled. "Nope."

"Screw it." Emily muttered under her breath. She fumbled in her purse. She found her iPod. "We're about to bring you back to normal music." She joked. She turned on her iPod and found the playlist she was searching for. She turned the round nob labeled volume higher. A familiar band began playing. Toby started to laugh which made Emily's grin widen. "Oh my God, you still have that playlist I made you two years ago?" It sounded all too good to be true.

"Why wouldn't I?' she asked in between laughter.

"I would have thought you'd thrown it out or something." He admitted. Emily playfully punched him in the arm. "You're my best friend, beside Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Paige." Emily told him. Toby pretended to cry. "I'm honored Miss Fields."

Emily this time punched him harder. "Ow," he chuckled. Toby parked the truck in the second to last spot. "God, this place is crowded even at three. I mean wow." He whistled.

"Oh well." Emily shrugged. She led him inside. They waited for thirty minutes until they were finally seated. The waitress set two menus in front of them. "May I start you off with beverages?" she asked.

"Coke please." Emily answered.

"Same." Toby nodded. The young girl jotted it down. She was on the tip of her toes when she spoke up. "Hey didn't I see you with—"

"I think that family of four needs you." Toby interrupted. She looked over her shoulder True enough a family of four called out her name. I reckless baby spilled food and drinks everywhere. "Gosh," the girl sighed.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, staring at her menu trying to find a simple dish that was fairly cheap. "My parents and their new freakin baby are annoying!" she complained. She stomped over there and started fussing with her family. "So who were you with yesterday?" Emily asked, not really paying close attention.

"Um," Toby dabbed his forehead. "With an old friend from work." He lied. He hoped it was convincing. It was. Emily only nodded. "I think I'm going to have a small piece of key lime pie." She thought aloud.

After the dessert and drinks came, Emily got down with her business. She nibbled at her pie which tasted day old. "I didn't come here to catch up Toby." She admitted, biting down on the pie. Toby just slurped his Coke.

"I came here because I know." She whispered.

"Know what?" he asked obviously confused on what she meant.

She held on the ledge of the glossy table. Her fingers tapped nervously on it. Her stomach twisted and turned. She regretted eating bits of the pie. She felt like she was going to be sick. "I _know_ about you being 'A'." she bit down on her tongue. Her eyes hardened to a dark color, no longer filled with fun and delight. All the fear exited her body. Toby couldn't possibly do any legal harm in public. She was safe … for now.

She looked up at Toby. He'd let go of the straw. His eyes glossed over to full hatred. His hearty smile reformed into a sinister grimace. He jammed his hands in his pockets so he couldn't physically hurt Emily. He thought of how he was going to approach. Be soft and gentle then plunge into a whole new Toby? Nope. She knew what he was capable of.

He stroked his chin, examining the different ideas. He finally came across one. He laced his fingers around each other. He leaned forward all up in Emily's face. "Looks like we have someone who couldn't keep their mouth shut." He seethed.

"I'm not afraid of you." She insisted.

He howled with laughter. "I'm surprised Emily. You were always the weakest link." He reminded her.

"Not anymore." She spat back.

He chuckled again. "Waitress can I have the check please!" she nodded. She gave it to them in seconds. Toby put his credit card on top of the leather pad. "I'm going to let you off this once Fields, but if you dare tell Spencer, I'll have to..." he was interrupted.

"Doubt it." She retorted. She left before he could finish his threat. She started to sprint down the block. Aria and Hanna were hidden behind some green jeep watching Emily. Toby soon emerged from the diner. "Emily!" he shouted. It wasn't anger that made Emily flinch as she ran, it was desperation. He started to chase after her.

**To Be Continued . . . .  
**

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, don't be mad at me! It'll all get better soon, promise. It's super late when I typed it, and I hope it's good. **  
**I really have nothing to say but this: Please don't be mad by Toby being 'A'. I promise that you will all see his true intentions in_ my_ story. Good or bad intenions I won't say.  
**

**Reviews would absolutely make me update earlier. Could I get at least five? Happy Holidays guys also!  
**

**See ya before the 25th! And maybe *wink wink* on the 25th, their might be a good chance the chapter will contain Spoby fluff!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

"Come on!" Aria whispered. She tugged Hanna to the new, sleek, glossy black car that was owned by Ezra. They buckled in fast. Aria jammed the key into the key hole. Once the car purred to life and stayed a low croon, Hanna rolled down the dim window. Binoculars poked out of the window. Hanna's eyes never left Toby. "Hurry up and step on that pedal." Hanna instructed. "We're losing him."

Aria did as she was told. She stepped on the right pedal. They yank forward, almost wrecking into a car across from them. Aria hit the pedal lower, and soon they sped off. Aria put on her Gucci sunglasses. "Where to?" she asked. She kept her eyes on the narrow road in front of them.

Minutes ticked by. Aria kept going straight because she had no directions given. "Hanna?" Aria asked. She stopped at a red light. "Hanna!" Aria exclaimed. Hanna had stopped looking out for Toby. She was now giggling feverishly at her iPhone. She texted someone back, and in an instant, someone replied. She laughed even harder. It seemed like she'd forgotten their mission. Aria was about to blow her top. How could she be so clueless and totally forget about saving Emily? She gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Hanna!" she barked.

Hanna snapped out of it. A crimson red colored her cheeks. She dug her phone in the seat to where she couldn't get it out that easily. She grabbed ahold of the binoculars. "Sorry," she giggled. Aria shook her head disapprovingly. "Just look out for Toby and Emily. I have no idea where I'm going." She sighed. Hanna nodded. She poked the binoculars out again. "He's heading west by that new boutique." Hanna informed her. Aria swerved to the left. Honks could be heard, but they ignored it effortlessly. "Um now he's going down a dark alley in between the dumpsters at Lenny's Garage." Hanna said. She wasn't exactly positive. It looked like Toby, but why would Emily lure him there? Aria slammed on the breaks. She pulled over at Lenny's. "Let's go!" Aria urged. They scrambled out of the car. Hanna stopped short. Her attention was caught on a pair of Prada heels. "Oh. My. God. These are totally hot." Hanna gushed. She drooled over them. Aria smacked her hand on her forehead. Why was this so hard? She stomped over to Hanna. "Come on Han!" she finally dragged her over by the dumpsters where they last saw Toby.

"Ew!" she squeaked. "Don't tell me we have to sit beside a dumpster, because I will not sit here. I could just ask Lenny for a stool or something!" she pointed to the glass window that had wooden stools on sale for fifty percent off. "Sure he'd let me borrow one." She wondered aloud.

"Hanna sit down!" Aria pulled her down. After minutes of bickering, Hanna gave in. "I don't like this." She muttered. She plopped down right next to Aria. Quietly they sat beside a dumpster.

Emily was caught. She rested a hand on her pocket. Toby inched near Emily. "Emily," he began.

"Don't Toby, I know how to use this." She held up a pocket knife that was tucked safely in her front pocket. "Emily," he tried again. She gripped the knife tighter. Her eyes narrowed. "I will!" she growled. Toby let out an agonizing breath. Toby held his hands up in defeat. "I won't hurt you." He promised.

"Then lay all the weapons you have over here." She pointed to the blue and green dumpster. He nodded, agreeing with her. "I will." He pulled out his knife and small rifle. He chucked them in the big dumpster, not without taking out all the harm if someone found it first. Emily watched Toby. She was scared, no doubt about that, but she wasn't going to let him win. The only odd thing about it is she never anticipated it to be this easy. Why wasn't it easy with Mona? Spencer almost died that day! Shivers tingled up her spine. Toby slowly put his hands down back to where they were previously, on his side. "Emily please let me explain." begged Toby.

"Explain what? That you were the backstabbing traitor that Spencer and I trusted! That you lied to us? You don't get to explain because it's already done Toby. We know _your_ secret." She yelled.

"Look, you can threaten me all you want. Hurt me even, but don't tell Spencer." He begged.

"I wouldn't." she huffed. "Do you know how much it would hurt her to know _you _betrayed her? She barely lived through the last four years. We all thought you were missing! But apparently you've been planning, planning to ruin her freaking life!"

Toby stomped over to Emily. They were inches from each other. "Look!" he barked. Emily winced from the edge in his voice. "I never planned this. I don't want any harm to do with Spencer if it involves me. If she gets in harm and I didn't cause it, which I wouldn't, then I'd come to her aid." He took a deep breath. "But it doesn't matter. I only want revenge and revenge I'll get."

"Why do you want revenge?" Emily asked.

"For all the hell you and your gang put me through after the Jenna Thing." He said easily like it was obvious.

"I stood up for you Toby before Spencer ever did!" Emily reminded him.

His eyes darkened. "Just don't tell Spencer." He ignored that little reminder. "If you do, then I can't promise you any safety." He stuck one of his hands, the one with the bullets, back in his pocket. "Bye Hanna. Bye Aria."

XXX

"Well that was pointless." Hanna lugged herself inside Spencer's apartment. She set her purse down on the uncomfortable red chair. She sunk to the floor. She wedged her Vans off in an instant. "I mean who would have thought _that_ would happen. I wanted action, so I could call the cops!" she complained. Aria nodded in agreement. Emily just stormed in. "I thought you guys trusted me." She said. It hurt her how they followed her. She stomped to the kitchen. She slammed a glass bowl on the granite counter.

"Chill Emily." Hanna snapped. They were all in a rotten mood. After the encounter with evil Toby, things were taken a sour course. Emily rolled her eyes in response. She poured some Cheerios. She poured an overload of milk. She chomped on her soggy cereal. "I'm I really the weakest link?" she asked in a mouthful of cereal.

"No!" both girls corrected her. But everyone knew Toby was right. She was the weakest link only because of the terrible things that happened to her. "Toby was being overdramatic." Aria lied. She fell on the couch. She stared at her painted nails. Emily nodded, taking it all in.

"Next time you guys stay here." Emily said. She pushed the cereal out of her reach. It was way past it's expiration date.

"Whatever." Hanna mumbled. She turned on the TV. The local news was broadcasting. Hanna ignored the breaking news. She dialed the volume down. "Whoa! Hanna stop! Turn the TV off!" Aria yelled at her in such haste. Hanna pressed the power button numerous times. The TV finally went black. Aria motioned for them to be still. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Could it be Toby?" Emily whimpered. She shuffled over to Hanna and clung to her. A second set of feet padded down the stairs after the first. Only one person emerged. "Hey guys," Spencer yawned. She jumped down from the last step. Her hair was knotty and her clothes wrinkly.

"Spencer where's Jason?" Aria looked up the steps to find no one. Spencer got a cool, frozen glass from the freezer. She poured orange juice in it. She sipped it up, swished it in her mouth, and swallowed. "Jason never showed. Or I never noticed."

Aria weakly nodded. She went to Spencer's home phone and dialed his number. "So here's with you?" Hanna and Emily turned back around. All their attention was on Spencer. Spencer just had an innocent smile on her face. "Oh nobody." She sighed. She bit her lip and smiled.

"Spence," Hanna giggled. She nudged her friend playfully. "Tell us!"

Spencer sunk down. Her elbows were the only thing making her not slide to the floor. Her hands cradled her face. "Just Toby." She sighed again. Aria had just hung up the phone when she heard it. "Did you say Toby?" Emily sputtered.

"Yeah."

All the fear Emily thought left, came rushing back into her body. She swallowed hard. All eyes were on her. Emily spun around to meet Toby's gaze. She jumped. "Toby." She gulped. She scurried over to Aria. They held each other close. Toby walked over to Spencer and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey there beautiful." He commented. Spencer's eyes were shut, not wanting to let this moment to go to waste. That or she was reminiscing of an old memory of her and Toby. Toby wrapped his arms around her waist. His eyes, although, were trained on the three girls gaping at him. How long had he been here? Hanna made no time to collect her things. "Spencer, we're going to go, and leave you too alone." She told her friend. Spencer opened her eyes. "Why?" she asked, puzzled. She dropped Toby's hands. She rounded the corner of the counter when her friends moved closer to the door. "Um, we have things planned." Aria lied. "You know me with Ezra …"

"… And with Caleb!" Hanna added.

"…. And especially with Paige, movie night and all." Emily explained.

Spencer nodded. She opened the door for them. "Thanks for stopping by." She called out.

"Bye!" they all yelled at once. They all climbed in Aria's car. Soon, it was only Toby and Spencer. Alone. Spencer slammed the door.

"I wonder why they left in such haste when you came down." Spencer wondered. Toby shrugged. "Maybe they wanted us to be alone." He suggested. Spencer rested her head on his shoulder. He massaged her back.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I have a few ideas." He murmured. He pressed his lips on hers. Spencer turned her body to where she was facing directly to Toby. She kissed him back. "I like this idea." She giggled.

"Me too." His breath was hot against her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, knotted her fingers in his chestnut hair, and hugged him tighter as he kissed her.

"Do you want to?" she asked in a small voice. He stopped kissing her. "Do what?" he smirked.

A small smile plastered on her face. "You know . . ." her voice trailed off.

"Only if you want to!" he exclaimed. He picked her up and spun her around. Spencer just hugged him instead of laughing and feeling alive. He set her down. His eyebrows furrowed. He wiped away strands of hair from her flawless face. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel normal." She muttered. Toby felt her forehead, then her cheeks. "You don't feel warm." He informed her. She just stared at the floor. He lifted her head up. They locked eyes. "Tell you what; we can wait for that another time. Right now I'm worried about you. So I'm going to let you sleep, and maybe later we could do something. Okay?" he made sure the plan was okay with her. She wearily nodded. He hoisted her up bridal style. "Come on," he said and took her upstairs. He placed her under the covers. He turned off the light and before he had time to close the door, she was already knocked out. Toby closed the door gently.

Spencer tossed and turned to pretend like she was asleep but she wasn't. She sat up and stared at the darkness. Earlier before Toby or the girls arrived, she got a text. A text from yours truly: 'A'. She re-read over and over again looking for answers. But all the theories she'd come up couldn't, wouldn't, make any sense. Had the girls gotten one too? All afternoon she'd tried to ignore the fact that someone she cared deeply for was being used. 'A' was trying to make her think Toby was 'A'. She had to laugh at herself. Like she actually believed Toby was 'A'. It was preposterous. Toby _could never_ be 'A'.

**To Be Continued . . .**** .  
**

* * *

**A/N: I will be completely honest: This chapter sucked. It was more of a filler. Nothing exciting was going to happen in this filler chapter. Sorry. THAT IS why I'm updating tomorrow or LATE tonight. The good stuff happens next chapter.  
**

**Will Spencer ever find out about Toby being 'A'?  
**

**Is Emily really the weakest link?  
**

**And does Toby _really _love Spencer? (I hope so)  
**

**All these random questions will be answered sometime in the future!  
**

**Remember Review!  
**

**Bye!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

The humming of an electronic woke Spencer up. She punched numerous things on her nightstand to only find it wasn't any of it. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. The noise was getting really aggravating. Spencer drowsily looked around her room to find the source of the humming. Her cell phone buzzed impatiently in the corner of the room. Spencer swung her legs over the bed. She stretched her sore bones. She lazily got up and walked over to her phone. She pressed answer.

"What?" she snapped bitterly to the other end. A familiar British voice hadn't even noticed Spencer answering. She heard a low conversation. Then he put the phone back to his ear. "Hello?" Wren asked wondering if someone answered.

"Yes Wren?" she sighed. She did not want to talk to him as of the moment.

"Oh Spencer!" he sounded flabbergasted.

"Spit it out Wren. Did you and Melissa have an argument or something? Are you desperate to come back to me?" she asked, acrimoniously.

"Actually no." Wren told her flatly. Cerise red colored her cheeks.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Wren chuckled, "It's cool. Anyway, Spencer, what I wanted to tell you was Hanna called me. She wanted me to make sure you were okay or something. She didn't give me a whole reason why to call you, but I decided on calling you." There was a brief pause. "Are you okay?" he finally asked. Spencer snapped out of her thoughts long enough to answer, "Oh yeah. Sure."

"Tell Hanna that. She was really convinced you weren't. Something about Toby I think." Wren pondered.

"Toby?" Just mentioning Toby caught Spencer's attention. "What about him?" she demanded to know.

"I can't remember." He told her honestly. "Something about him being something, honestly I can't tell you the truth." There was another awkward pause. "Are you _okay_?" he repeated the question. "Tell me truthfully." He added.

Truthfully, Spencer hated the word okay. Why did people assume she wasn't okay? It was like they knew something she didn't. She was being protected in a way she didn't like. The way no one told her any secrets that were big. The way she would miss out on an adventure or 'A' would snip her out of the text. She wasn't okay with one thing; Secrets. She was furious with secrets. But Spencer was _okay_. She hadn't had an attack in two days! That was splendid for her.

"I'm fine!" she tried to laugh, but it sounded pathetic.

"I knew you were going to say that, that is why Melissa—er—I mean Hanna suggested me to visit you." Wren said.

"No don't!" Spencer basically shouted.

"Too late." He snickered. The line went dead. Seconds after, she heard a knock on the door. She groaned. She wrapped a fuzzy robe over her sleeping garments. She dragged herself to the door. She opened it ajar. "I'm not letting you in." she said.

"Oh yes you are." Wren corrected her. He pushed the door open. It made Spencer fall back.

"Wren, I'm personally going to kill you." She barked. Wren ignored her. He walked around his old apartment that he and Spencer had once shared. He went immediately to the kitchen. "So where's Toby?" he made small talk.

"None of your beeswax." She snubbed him. He didn't take it harshly. Wren grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and some cereal. He looked at the Cheerios, took a whiff of it, and wrinkled his nose.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"You're cereal is way over the date." He said. He chunked the cereal in the garbage can. "Got anything else?" he asked.

"Toast." She answered. He closed the cupboard, put the bowl back where it belonged, and flopped down on the couch. "How long are you going to be here?" Spencer asked, annoyed.

"Until you tell me what's going on." He answered in a light mood. Spencer whined. "Please just leave!"

He shook his head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Who set you up to this?"

"Hanna."

"Of course." Spencer grumbled. She sat down next to Wren on the couch. "How long to work?" she asked hopefully that it was soon. Another playful smirk appeared on his face. "Off today."

"Okay fine! I tell you!" she gave up. She scooted father from Wren. "I got this text. A text from this person who I won't say is. It was something about Toby. I think—"

"Get out!" Toby's voice growled. He walked out of the foyer. He held a black bag in one hand; the other hand was balled up in a fist. Wren scrambled to his feet. Why was he always in dark places? That always puzzled Spencer. "Hey man, I was just asked to come here." Wren tried to explain.

"Out!" Toby shouted.

"Toby stop! Hanna asked him to come over and talk to me. He wasn't hitting on me, I swear if he did; he wouldn't have made it out alive!" Spencer defended Wren.

"I don't care." He barked. Wren turned around to face Spencer. "Look, I'll just tell Hanna we're interrupted." He shrugged. "She probably forgot or something. See you soon." He grabbed his keys from the ceramic bowl.

"You'll never come back." Toby hissed in his ear as Wren walked past him. The pure hatred that lingered in the air made Spencer shuddered. She'd never seen Toby so overprotective. Toby slammed the door behind Wren. "Why were you talking to him?" he asked, more of a command. Spencer sat down on the large coffee table. Her back faced Toby. "I dunno." She whispered in pity.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he questioned.

"It was _about_. . ." her voice trailed off. Sure, he figured out about Mona being 'A', but he was oblivious to the whole situation. She was intended on Toby being oblivious about it until this new 'A' was corrupted. Who knew what the new 'A's plans were. 'A' was diabolical, but this 'A' was different, worse in a way.

Toby ran his hand through his raised hair. "You're not going to tell me are you?" he guessed. She bit her jaw, sucked in her breath, and gripped the ends of the table. She remained quiet and secretive. Suddenly Spencer's phone hummed. Hanna was calling. She reached for her phone, but Toby snatched it before her. "Toby," she gasped, shocked by his actions.

"Before you answer Hanna, you answer me!" he said.

"No! Now give me my phone!" she tried to reach for it, but he was quicker. She huffed. He pushed the phone deep in his pocket. He folded his arms across his chest. "Are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Just give me my phone Toby. You have no right to take it." Spencer argued. She whacked him on the arm. "Give it to me!" she shouted.

"Here you want it?" Toby growled. He pulled it out so easily. "Thank you." She sighed in relief. He grunted. He slammed it against the table. Spencer gasped. "Toby!" she shouted, full on anger. She literally slapped him hard across the cheek. His face bruised where her hand made a super hard contact with. He didn't flinch or hit her back like someone might do, instead he stormed out. Spencer's lips quavered. Tears welled up in her eyes. Why was she crying? Toby had done something rude and crude. She picked up the cracked phone delicately. A single tear stroked her cheek. She slid down to the floor and sent millions of messages to Toby, begging for forgiveness.

XXX

Hanna sipped her latte as Caleb babbled over some computer he hacked into. "Yeah so I typed in the password and BAM! I was on this ridicule website that was sort of like what 'A's doing to you guys but in California." Henna nodded, staring mindlessly at him. She had no clue what he'd been talking about for the past thirty minutes. "Yeah that's great." she yawned. She gulped the remains of her latte. Caleb nibbled at a piece of the chocolate cake with buttermilk frosting that was too rich for Hanna's liking. He took a huge bite and chewed it up. "Scrumptious." He complimented the cake. He poked the fork full of cake in Hanna's direction. "Want some?" he asked. Hanna's nose wrinkled up. She pushed it away. The fork dropped out of Caleb's hand and onto the filthy street. "Caleb, that cake is too gross to eat, remember healthy is the best way." She scolded. Caleb just chuckled. "Hanna, I'm eating that cake. It's too good to leave." He used his fingers and picked up a piece of crumbling cake. "Yum!" he smacked his lips. Hanna giggled at her boyfriend. He was being immature on purpose to make her laugh.

"I'm going to go throw this away." Hanna planted a kiss on Caleb's lips. His eyes were closed and lips still puckered out after the quick kiss. Hanna strode over to the garbage can where she saw something move across the street. She squinted to see if the blurry figure would become clearer. It was Toby! She hid behind the garbage can. She watched him like a hawk. What was he doing there at an abandoned store? She hustled over to Caleb who was bent down. "Caleb what's wrong? She asked, worried.

"Too much cake!" he groaned. He clamped his hand over his mouth. Hanna rubbed his back soothingly. She kept her eyes focused on the abandoned store just across from here. Angie, Emily's co—worker, hopped outside to take care of their plates. "Hey Angie, could you watch Caleb for me. I have to do something." Hanna asked.

"Sure." She squeaked. Her voice was light and high. She sat down on the opposite chair and eyed Caleb. Caleb barely asked the question before he covered his mouth again, "Where are you going?"

"Oh just to a store that I saw by the garbage can." She piffled like it was no big deal. She kissed him on the cheek. "See you in a second." She promised. Hanna ran to the corner and walked into a woman's plus store. She counted to five before dashing to the parking lot. She grabbed her binoculars from earlier. She dashed over to the other side of the street, making sure she was hidden from everyone. She craftily sleuthed her way around the tight areas until she heard voices.

"Toby you have too!" Mona cried out.

"But," he started to say but hesitated.

"No but's." a ruthless voice snapped. Hanna fixed her binoculars to where she could see Toby and Mona. "How did you get out?" Hanna asked herself, staring straight at her former BFF. She wore an all-black outfit with that horrible hoodie. She had a dark shade of red lipstick colored all over her sinister lips. Her hair was put up freely with a bobby pin, Hanna could recognized exactly how she'd put up her hair. It used to be there thing in Junior High.

Hanna focused her binoculars to one person whose back was facing her. "Turn around!" Hanna said. Excitement filled inside of Hanna's trembling body. She might discover another 'A' team member without getting run over!

"Toby, we know how you feel about Spence, but right now crush her down like a bug." Said the unmasked 'A'. Toby kicked the ground. He shook his head like a sad puppy.

"Toby," the new 'A' growled. It stepped closer to him. Hanna could see lips so close to his skin. 'A' moved it's lips, but Hanna could not make out what 'A' was saying. "Dang it!" Hanna said. She really wanted to know what 'A' was saying so she could warn Spencer of Toby's evil deeds. Toby only nodded. 'A' smiled. Then the unexpected happened. Hanna laid down lower so she wouldn't be revealed. 'A' turned around. Hanna's eyes bugged out. She lost the grip to her binoculars. Her mouth suddenly went dry. "It can't be . . . . ."

**To Be Continued . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! Who is this new 'A'? Mona is already off the list. Do you think it's one of the liars besides Hanna? Hm it could be. Guess, who knows, you might be right!  
**

**How was this chapter? I hope it was better, especially at the end. Ha ha. Feedback would be greatly appreciated since it's Christmas time. And you know, I would love it if all of you Review! That's my Christmas wish to you guys! Please? Ha ha. Tomorrow I'm going to try real hard to update the Spoby fluff chapter. It does go with the story also. So yay! **

**Merry Christmas Eve guys! And hopefully I can update tomorrow, if I can't then it'll be Thursday since Wednsday we have this computer guy switching our computer internet thingy. I don't know but I won't be allowed on it. So if I can't say this tomorrow: Merry CHRISTMAS! Hope it filled with magical memories. Hopefully everyone's been on the nice list this year! ;)  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Love was a four letter word that meant a lot. To some it meant family. Others thought it meant for their boyfriends/girlfriends. And to others it meant heartache. It meant betrayal. Spencer felt all these things when she thought of love. But the one she thought the most was heartache. Her own heart ached for the person she loved the most.

Spencer was curled up on the floor. Ever since earlier this afternoon, she'd been laying there heartbroken. It wasn't like he'd dumped her. They were just at a rough patch right now. All relationships have a rocky part in it. It's never smooth sailing. But it still broke Spencer's heart to see him so stoned face, cold, and angry. She missed the caring Toby that was somewhere locked inside the Toby that had come back. Possibly, it was the kidnapping. Kidnapping always make you think twice afterwards. Spencer thought of all these resolutions to help her fear and worry mellow down. They made her feel alright, for now.

It was near nine o'clock when she heard the door open ajar. She closed her eyes, so she couldn't see who it was. But she already knew. The door shut in a quiet manner. She heard footsteps strode into the living room area. They stopped abruptly. Spencer opened her eyes and looked straight ahead of her. Bulky brown work boots. "Spencer?" Toby asked tentatively. Spencer turned over to where her back faced him. "Spencer." He whispered.

"Go away." She cried. "I don't need you."

Toby ran a sore hand through his tousled chestnut hair. His eyes saddened. He sat down beside her and rubbed her back. Spencer shivered by his touch but pretended that it wasn't there. Toby started to massage her back. Spencer scrambled up. "Go away." She repeated, gazing up at the ceiling. When she realized he wasn't going to move, she made the move. She stomped upstairs. Toby chased her. He pushed off from the top steps. Spencer ran faster down the hall. She almost made it to the bedroom. She hurriedly jiggled the doorknob. It opened! She was about to take a step in when Toby got her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. Spencer couldn't control the giggles.

"Toby put me down!" she laughed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He didn't stop spinning her around until he got tired. He set her back down. Spencer collected herself. She cleared her throat which was thick. "Like I said," her voice cracked. "I don't need you."

Toby's hands landed on her shoulders. He looked down at her intently searching to see if this was true. Spencer didn't look him in the eyes. She stared down at her shoes. He lifted her head up. She closed her eyes. "Spencer please look at me." He pleaded.

She snubbed him.

"_Please_." He begged. She licked her lips. She had to make a decision. Her lids fluttered open. She looked into Toby's caring eyes. Then her eyes focused on the red flesh below. Her hand still had imprinted on his skin. She swallowed that big lump in her throat. Her fingers tingled. She thought of the reason why she slapped Toby. It was for the rudeness and total invasion of privacy. He didn't trust her. She sighed. Toby waited patiently. She rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding. She didn't think it was a hard decision really. She made up her mind. She opened her mouth but snapped it shut. Her phone buzzed downstairs. She slid away from Toby to get her phone. This time he didn't stop her.

"Hello?" Spencer answered in the receiver. Toby watched her from upstairs. There was silence. No one was there. Spencer hung up the phone. She shrugged at Toby. She was about to place the phone down when she got a text message.

**Looks like your BFF's been keeping a secret from you –A**

Spencer dropped her phone. "Spence?" Toby asked, worried.

She looked up at Toby. "I'm ….. okay." She managed to assure him. She climbed up the stairs. She clung herself against him. "I'm sorry Toby." She sobbed, getting his shirt wet with the waterworks. She pressed her hands all against his back. "Don't ever leave me again. Promise?" she been asking that question a lot lately. She needed to be sure she could trust him. "Of course." He promised. He hugged her back.

"I mean it." She said. She looked up at him. "Everyone I care about is keeping secrets from me." She took a heavy needed breath. It felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen. "You're the only person who hasn't kept a secret from me." She whispered. She looked back up at him. "Right?"

He didn't answer for a very long time. She bit her lip. Toby squeezed her tighter. "Right." He kissed her. She melted while he kissed her. She started to kiss back when she got a text. She didn't want to pull away, so she ignored it. _I can get it later_, she thought. Her phone kept buzzing impatiently. She pulled back but he kept kissing her. "Toby hold on." She put a finger to his lips. He opened his eyes and nodded. She walked back downstairs. She snatched the phone up from the counter. A white message bubble appeared on her screen. She opened the message. It was from Hanna: SOS.

Spencer snapped her phone shut. She didn't bother reply. She walked back to Toby's embrace.

Spencer snapped her phone shut. She didn't bother reply. She walked back to Toby's embrace. "Who was that?" Toby asked, rocking her back and forth.

"Just Hanna. Nothing important though." she lied. He pulled her away. "You sure?"

She kissed him. "I'm sure." They stood there in each other's embrace.

XXX

Hanna paced nervously back and forth. With her iPhone in her hand, she texted Spencer for the billionth time. "She isn't answering!" Hanna complained. "She has to get out of that freaking house if Toby's there!" she swore under her breath. Aria and Emily sat at the bed in Hanna's penthouse. They were confused for Hanna hadn't told them what she saw and heard earlier today. "Hanna it's eleven o'clock. Wouldn't you think Spencer would be in bed by now?" Emily yawned. "I would." She commented.

"She might be in bed with the Toby!" Hanna exclaimed. She left another message in Spencer's phone. "What is it about Toby that made you so protective over Spencer?" Aria questioned.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Hanna barked. After seeing what she saw earlier her nightmare had only begun. She raced home after that. She called the girls right away. Then after hours of debate, the girls still had no clue what was going on. "Just tell us Hanna what's happening. I have to get home soon." Aria said. Hanna threw the phone down in frustration. "Fine! You want to know?" she yelled.

"Yes." Both said.

"I found out something. I saw the third 'A'." she whispered.

"What!" they both screamed. They ran up to Hanna, who sank down to the floor, tired.

"Who!" Emily asked.

"I can't say. It's to," she shuttered. "Horrifying." _And impossible._ She added in her thoughts.

Emily stood up. She grabbed her gold tote bag that Hanna had let her borrow years ago. "Well if you won't tell me then I'm adios. Paige wants to have some movie marathon at home. I should probably get back before she wakes up."

"Bye." Aria waved goodbye. Emily smiled in return and walked out the door. She went inside the elevator and was greeted by Harry. "Good evening Miss Fields, have a good trip at Miss Marin's?" he asked.

"Sure." She sighed.

"Floor?" he asked his hands close to all the buttons. "Lobby." She pulled her phone out to see if she had any new messages from Paige. None. Seconds later she bid Harry a goodnight and exited the fancy building. She rounded the corner between Wawa's and a rundown burger place. She saw police cars zooming past her, their sirens screaming at people to get out of their way.

Emily sighed. _Probably nothing_, she reassured herself. But she had this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. She clung onto her tote. The cold gusty wind made the back of her hairs tick up behind her neck. She called Aria's cell so she could have company while she walked.

"Hey Em, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied. She saw more police cars pulling in the apartment complex she shared with Paige. "It's just I see police cars where I live. It's sorta freaking me out … a lot." She admitted.

"It's fine." Aria began to babble to keep Emily from thinking, but it didn't. She saw Wilden get out of his squad car. He talked to Berry, another cop. Wilden looked over his shoulder grazing around the crowded street. It looked like his amber eyes were burning in Emily's tanned skin. But all he did was turn back to Berry. He jotted down some notes. Emily kept the phone close to her ear and jogged over to Mr. and Mrs. Conner and their two sets of twins, Darren and Delilah and Erica and Erin. "Mrs. Conner, may I ask what happened." Emily tapped her neighbor on the shoulder. Mrs. Conner turned around and hugged her. Emily was taken by surprise. "Oh dear." She wept.

"I can tell you exactly Emily." Detective Wilden approached her. She stiffened. Mrs. Conner and her family scurried off.

"Officer what happened?" she asked shakily. He reviewed his notes then looked at her. "Paige McCullers was found missing. Blood stains stained the carpet and couch. _You_ happened to be out."

Emily dropped her phone. Her mouth gaped open, her eyes bugged out. Aria's voice muffled. "Emily? Emily?"

**To Be Continued . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: This was a short chapter but I got to update today! Yay! The reason I updated today was because I had bad weather yesterday. Anyway I updated today. Thanks again for the reviews. I hope this was good too! Please tell me how it was adn what you would like to happen to Paige. Do you want her dead or alive?  
**

**Review!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Pretty Little Liar**

**Chapter Twelve **

Emily backed p from Wilden. He didn't seem to mind her and kept jotting down notes. "Are you going to search for her, like, now?" Emily asked, even though it was more of a demand. Wilden held up his hand meaning to silence her. "Miss Fields, we will try to do everything we can." He sighed and snapped his notebook closed. "Let's hope it isn't another DiLaurentis type case. That was brutal." He chuckled at his lame pun.

"What's so funny?" she cried out. "My girlfriend is missing!" Wilden didn't flinch. His walkie-talkie cut on and off. He put a hand on it. "Excuse me Miss Fields." He walked back to his squad car. He started talking into the receiver. Once or so, he looked at Emily. Emily teetered back. She tried to find anything to stable her, but there was nothing. Weird noises escaped her gaping mouth. Tears strolled down her cheeks. She needed somebody, anybody.

"Emily!" Pam, her mother, ran to her side. Emily was much taller than her mother. It felt like she was comforting her mother in a way. Pam squeezed her daughter tight in a motherly hug. She swept her daughter's dark bangs from her face. "Baby, it'll be okay." She whispered soothingly to her daughter.

"No it won't." she cried. She dug her face in her mother's shoulder. "What if they can't find her? What if she's …..? Oh. My. God." She stopped. She marched over to Wilden. Her mother taken?"followed like a lost puppy. "Detective Wilden, I demand you search the whole freakin ground." Her face paled. "She could be underneath my very feet." Emily told Wilden. He put a hand over the walkie-talkie. "Emily. We are doing the best we can." He barked harshly at her.

"Em!" Aria and Hanna called out at the same time. Both of them struggled to run in their expensive heels, but they made it. Both wrapped their arms around her. Emily hugged them back, sobbing. Soon Aria and Hanna were both crying too. Pam let her daughter be comforted by her two best friends. She stayed behind and talked to Wilden. "So officer, what are the precautions taken?" she asked.

"Well," he chewed on his BIC pen. "We'll have a team searching Rosewood for Miss McCullers. Dome will do what you're daughter suggested: search the grounds of this complex to see if her body is here." He flexed his shoulders. "Only natural, that we do this, since Alison DiLaurentis." Pam nodded in agreement. "I won't her found and fast." She hissed. She turned to see her daughter crumbling to the ground. "She's already had her heartbroken with Alison and Maya." She added to herself.

"Bummer." Wilden clicked her tongue.

"Excuse me?" Pam whipped back around.

"With your daughter," he pointed at Emily, who was now lying on the ground. Hanna and Aria sank beside her, crying with her. "She knew both girls. And she's still a suspect."

"My daughter wouldn't kidnap her own girlfriend!" Pam defended her daughter. Wilden threw his hands in the air. "I'm just explaining how we work Mrs. Fields."

"And I'm explaining this; I won't Paige fond before the end of the week. Got it?" Pam snapped back. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't make any promises while in uniform."

"Do it." She snarled. Before Detective Wilden could object, she ran to her daughter. Emily lunged over to her mother. "Emily, sweetie, do you want to come back home?" her mother asked, stroking Emily's hair. Emily sniffled. "I would feel much safer if I was at Hanna's. Can I go to Hanna's?" she asked timidly. Pam pulled away. With a genuine smile, and Emily hadn't seen one in ages, she keenly nodded. Emily hugged her mother. "Thank you." She sniffled. Pam rubbed her daughter's back. Hanna and Aria were off in the distance. They were still polite and waved at Mrs. Fields. She waved back. Emily kissed her mother's cheek before jogging over to her friends.

"C'mon." Hanna shivered as she looked over at the vacant apartment. "Let's go."

Emily flopped down on the couch. "I'm going to kill Cavanaugh." She growled. Hanna put a kettle on the stove and turned it on. She wiped her hands on her Miss Me jeans. She sat down on the love seat. Anger raged in Emily's veins. Sure she felt worried that her girlfriend for five years wouldn't show up. She tried not to even think about Paige being dead. It almost happened once: Emily didn't want it to happen again. But right now she felt anger. And she was getting revenge no matter if Toby was her closet guy-friend and Spencer's boyfriend. Aria was curled up on the faux leather chair. The local news played on the fifty-five inch flat screen mounted on top of the stoned fireplace. The news lady talked and talked all about Paige, like she knew all about her. Emily couldn't take it anymore. Her mascara already rand down, her hair was a complete mess, and tears kept strolling freely down her cheeks. "Turn it off please." Emily begged. Hanna nodded and pressed down on the red button on the remote.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." Aria said in a tiny voice.

"I'm going to kill him. He crossed the line with Paige. First, Ali, then she disappeared and before that lied to us and … I hated her! Yet I loved her. Then Maya gets killed by psycho Lyndon who almost killed Paige. Am I a bad luck charm?" she questioned herself. Hanna leaned over the love seat and patted Emily's knee. "No, you aren't. We haven't gotten hurt yet."

Aria chomped down on her thumb nail. Emily stared at the fireplace like she was in a trance. "I swear I'm going to kill Toby." She repeated again. After she said those words, all three girls phone buzzed, clicked, and dinged. They all opened the new text message.

**Be careful for what you wish for. It might come true. Wink! –A**

Emily threw her phone to the ground. "Screw 'A'." she hissed. Hanna and Aria shot worried glances at each other. "Em control your anger. Think about Spencer here." Aria tried to talk her friend out of what she swore. Emily shot her a dirty stare. "This is far more important than Spencer. She doesn't even know he's on the 'A' team!" She argued. She stood up. "I'm going to finish all of this tonight."

"Emily wait!" Hanna interjected. She stood up too. She fixed her sequenced top. She looked at Aria, who gave her an uneasy look back. "There's something we need to tell you, about 'A'."

"No! We all agreed Toby's 'A'. Why the sudden change? Toby is 'A', and he's going to regret he ever made that choice." Emily spat. She slammed the door on her way out.

"Well do we chase her?" Hanna asked. Aria thought about it for only a second. "Yes." She answered. She rushed to collect her things. "Why? She really won't kill him." Hanna tried to laugh at the situation. Aria stopped only for a minute. "Hanna," she said in a serious tone. "I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but she took one of the butcher knives, the biggest and sharpest one to be exact."

"I'm calling Spencer." Hanna replied. She grabbed her coat and phone. She began to dial the number. Aria walked in front with a flashlight. Emily was only minutes ahead of them. The girls could catch her easily if they needed too. They were still miles away from Spencer's suburb apartment. "She won't answer!" Hanna yelled out of frustration.

"Try again!" Aria said. She walked faster. "Emily's really walking faster." She commented. Hanna gave her a snappy look, but continued on her part of the mission. They rounded the same corner Emily did. Aria stopped abruptly. Hanna bumped into her. "Emily's gone." Aria gulped. She waved the flashlight frantically around to detect Emily's shadow. "She's not here!"

"C'mon, you are so lucky I know a shortcut to Spencer's." Hanna bragged. She yanked her down a narrow street behind a convenient CVS. Aria gave Hanna the flashlight. She hugged Hanna's free arm. She stared around the creepy, eerie shortcut. "How do you know this?" her teeth chattered.

"Wren showed me." Hanna shrugged like it was no big deal.

"You still talk to him. I thought ever since the …"

"Yes." She snapped. "Just for emergencies only though." She added.

"Does Caleb even know abbot the second kiss?" Aria questioned.

"No." she huffed in frustration. Why was Aria asking her pointless questions? "We were on a little break."

"Whatever." Aria said, frightened by how dark it gotten. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes." Hanna nodded. They walked out of the narrow street onto the sidewalk by a small boutique. Hanna pointed to the opposite street. The street that was a twenty second walk to Spencer's place. 'There's Emily!" she shouted. Aria let go of her arm. "C'mon!" they sprinted all the way down the street.

XXX

Spencer snuggled up to Toby. Blankets covered their bodies as they lay on the floor. Pillows surrounded them. A small vanilla candle was lit by the closed curtain window. The television played quiet, classical music. Toby entwined his fingers with Spencer's. She placed her other hand on his bare chest, tracing useless patterns. He rubbed his foot below her knee. "Still forgive me?" he whispered in her ear. It made Spencer shiver. She nodded, pressing her body against his. "Yes." He hummed. He kissed the top of her head.

"Toby!" Emily boomed. She banged her fist against the locked door. "Open up!"

Spencer shot up. She put on unrevealing clothes, Toby's soap smelling t-shirt, and a pair of sweats. She hurriedly put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. Toby pt on some long flannel pants. "I know you're secret!" I will shout it out to everyone if you don't open up!" she bellowed, anger coating the innocent words. Spencer looked at Toby, bewildered. "What secret?" she asked, placing a warm hand on his shaking arm. His eyes were wide with fear. "I have to get out of here." He whispered. He found his motorcycle jacket and zipped it up over his bare chest. He gathered his belongings.

"Where are you going?" spencer demanded. He looked p at her while gathering his things. "I have to leave." He leaned down and kissed her perfect lips. "I'll be back soon." He promised.

Spencer folded her arms across her chest. She didn't like this one bit, but she trusted Toby enough. She heard Hanna's screams. "Emily stop!" Emily argued and struggled to be free. "I have too!" she shouted. Aria just politely knocked on the door. "Spencer?"

Spencer ignored her friends and followed Toby. "How are you going to get out? The girls are bombarding the door!"

"I have my ways." He promised her. She wanted to argue but what was the use? He'd win. He gave her another hearty kiss that made her melt. "See you in a day tops."

She heard him disappear somewhere. Spencer wanted to follow him. Run away with him. But she knew she had to stay for her sake. She picked up the messy blankets and tossed them on the couch. She blew out of the scented candle and flicked on the lights. She re-grouped herself before opening the door.

"AGH!" she yelled in panic. Hanna was fighting with Emily, who had the sharpest blade in her hand. Aria helped Hanna. She pulled Emily back while Hanna struggled to get the knife out. They hadn't even acknowledged Spencer yet. She finally cleared her throat. They stopped fighting simultaneously. Hanna's hair was messy and groped around her face. Emily's eyes were red and puffy. Her lips cracked. Her whole body coated in sweat. And in her hand was the knife. Aria had dysfunctional hair, and she looked tired.

"What is she doing with a knife?" Spencer required knowing.

"You don't know? We've SOSed you, like, twenty times!" Hanna shouted.

"Know what?" Spencer asked. Emily pushed Aria and Hanna off of her. She moved Spencer and stormed in. Spencer leaned in toward her other friends. "What got stuck up her butt?" she glanced at Emily who stared hungrily at the whole room, searching. "I wouldn't mention it if you don't know." Aria informed her. Aria walked in. Hanna followed. "Come in!" Spencer muttered. Hanna pulled Emily down on the couch. Aria grabbed the television remote. The TV started playing the soft music. "What were you and Toby doing here? Ogling at each other to your hearts content?" She giggled.

"No." Spencer snapped. She folded her arms across her chest. She glanced at where she last saw Toby. Aria flipped through countless stations until she fond channel 9. Pictures of Paige filled the screen as the same women continued blabbing about the case. The same interviews repeated itself with Wilden and some of the other local police officers.

"_We already started digging around the area. Unlike Miss DiLaurentis case, there wasn't any construction going on. It was a tiny complex for quiet things. The only thing ever built was a small swing set that seated two and a slide for the little ones. But we are still looking. We have search warrants searching Rosewood right now. We aren't going to give up this one." _Wilden said, it looked as if he were looking straight at her four girls.

"_Will you give up like you did during Toby Cavanaugh?" _the lady questioned. Wilden shook his head. He put his hands on his hips. _"No we won't unless it's been past four years. Like I said, we won't give up easily. The thing with Cavanagh is we felt strongly to stop looking for him after four years. Whoever kidnapped him wanted him dead or so we thought. Not until now, we truly did think he was dead."_

"_Is Toby Cavanaugh a suspect in this disappearance?" _she pressed on. Spencer turned off the television. "That's enough." Her voice was stiff. She sat on the arm of the couch. Her head pounded. "Is Paige really missing?" she asked, her voice quavered. Emily nodded. She dropped the knife from her clutches. Spencer wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. "Oh Emily!" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry!"

"We all are." Hanna whispered.

Spencer removed the tears from Emily's cheek. "They'll find her." Spencer sniveled. She hugged her friend again. Emily gripped Spencer's hand. "Where's Toby?" she asked. Spencer shrugged. "He won't tell me." She squeezed Emily's hand.

Hanna and Aria exchanged a relief look. "For now, he's safe." Emily sighed. She felt horrible about wanting to kill him. Anger got the best of her. She hadn't seen this side of her before. It defiantly scared her. "What'd mean for now?" Spencer asked. Emily glanced at Aria then Hanna. Hanna willed the courage to speak. She took a deep breath. She looked warily at Spencer. She rubbed her hands up and down her thigh. She bit her lip until she tasted blood. "Well?" Spencer waited. Hanna looked at Spencer. She swallowed that big thick lump stuck in her throat. "There's something we need to discuss….about Toby."

**To Be Contined . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: I made this so much shorter than I wanted to. But I have to have a cliffie. It is so much more fun. I hope this was good and please leave a review. That would mean a lot if you all do. Bye! Happy Friday!**

**~Rachael**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hanna picked at her nail polish. She didn't dare look up at Spencer. She felt just as horrible as her other friends. But she was the one telling Spencer. "Toby isn't who you think he is." She said firmly.

Spencer tried to laugh. "Who is he?"

How was Hanna supposed to put this? _"Oh he's just on the 'A' team trying to kill us no bigge." _Or. _"You're BF is 'A'!"_ They were all horrible options. She had to word it just right. She laced her fingers together. She tapped her foot on the wood. "Um, he's sort of involved in something nasty?" Ugh! That was even worse. She peered at Spencer. She had this quizzical expression. Her lips were puckered out. She considered all the possibilities. Her face bugged out. "Oh. Oh!" she was too disgusted to tell them. Emily rubbed her knee just like Hanna did to her. "It's okay Spencer, tell us."

Her face crinkled up. "He's a stripper isn't he?" she gagged. Each girl stared at her blankly. Soon they all started laughing. They laughed so hard that Emily got the hiccups right after. "No nothing that sexy." Hanna cleared her throat.

"Han! That isn't sexy! It's disturbing." Spencer corrected her.

"We are entitled to our own opinions aren't we?" Hanna smacked her lips. "And anyway, it's totally worse."

She tapped a pointy finger on her chin. "Nope. I can't think of anything more hideously nasty." Secretly, Spencer did. She knew a way worse, untrue thing that could be it. Toby being on the 'A' team.

"Spencer before I show you this, remember we love you endlessly." Hanna murmured. She pulled up a photo that was sent by 'A'. Spencer snatched the phone. She studied the picture. First with interested eyes, but they soon darkened to a hatred ember color. She dropped the phone and clamped her hand over her gaping mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes. All this time, she should have known. His sudden disappearance. Paige being gone. Him just leaving. Probably to check up on the mission that was happening right this instant. She felt her heart shatter into microscopic pieces. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she promised she wouldn't cry. "H-how long have you guys known?" she barely managed to ask. Her throat iced in a thickness coat.

"We've known for a week or two." Aria admitted. She stared at her bare, red knees. 'A' was right when he/she sent Spencer that text. But why would Toby rat himself out? That was a weird concept in which Spencer had no clue about. It felt like her whole body was being pierced with knives. They all went into different spots. Her chest, arms, legs, and side. It felt like fire coursing through her veins. Uncontrollably, her body became numb. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She gasped before falling back on the floor. "Spencer!" all screamed in terror. They watched as her body spaz out.

_Spencer woozily sat up. Blood dripped from her fingers. She put her hand back on the corner of head. Blood seeped out slowly. She ripped some of the fabric off her shirt to stop the bleeding. She had to blink ferociously to keep from blacking out. _

"_So you finally know the truth about creep, purvey Toby Cavanaugh? Took you long enough." Snorted Alison DiLaurentis. She strode out of the shadows. Her outfit was as glamorous as ever, her makeup perfect and flawless and her hair shiny and soft. A sinister smile provoked on her lips. _

"_Ali?" Spencer moaned. Her head pounded. Spencer gasped and pressed the cloth against her head harder. Alison sat down in front of Spencer. "Poor Spencer. You though Toby was a keeper." She played with a strand of Spencer's dark locks. "I see why Melissa never had a liking in you until after Toby's disappearance, you and that freak were all over each other." Alison snorted. "I'm surprised you waited this long to lose you're V-card."_

"_Ali stop." Spencer growled. She had grown up enough to stand up from Alison. All through middle school, she was tired by her sick criticism. She had a way making the bravest person feel small and weak just from her choice of words. Well Spencer had enough. "I'm not even proud to call you my half-sister." _

"_I…" Spencer was speechless. Alison softened up. "Sorry sweetie. Just hormones I guess." She giggled. "But good news, you're close to ending this whole masquerade. I promise."_

"_Ali what do you mean?" Spencer asked. "Are you apart of it?"_

_Alison howled with laughter. "Yeah right. I'm dead darling. I tend to keep it that way." Alison hopped up. She strode back to the dark side. "After all, immortality my darling."_

"_That doesn't make sense Alison. You already said that before!" Spencer spat back at her old friend. She felt proud. Alison said something useless and stupid. It didn't make any sense to what she was saying before. Alison smirked. "We'll see."_

"Ali!" Spencer shot up. Her heart accelerated with every intake of oxygen. Her head pounded. It felt like she was experiencing a hangover. "What about Ali?" Aria asked. She peered over Spencer, inspecting her. Spencer put a clammy hand in her tousled hair. "Nothing." She panted. "Just a vision I guess."

"Well it's been only thirty minutes. We still have to talk." Hanna said .She helped Spencer up. Spencer tumbled forward and almost landed on innocent Aria. Emily backed her up. "C'mon." Hanna set her gently down on the couch. Hanna made herself suffer and sit on the red chair. "What else is there to talk about?" Spencer questioned. "Toby's 'A'." Her heart ached just by saying his beautiful name. Hanna dug her nails in her palm. She licked her glossed lips. "That's the thing. He's not the only one."

"Who else!" Emily spoke up this time. She was curious. "We didn't have time to tell you Emily because you left early due to your date."

"Start from the beginning." Aria suggested. Hanna nodded. She took a heavy, much needed, breath. She decided on taking the plunge. "I was with Caleb, right? And I saw Toby running across the street suspiciously. After learning that he was 'A', curiosity took over me. I pretended on throwing something away to only get my helpful binoculars. I overheard him talking to Mona and another black hoodie." Hanna squeezed her eyes, trying to remember what happened. "They were speaking, but I can't remember. Hold on." She rubbed her temples. "I didn't catch all the conversation. By the time I got there, they were almost done. But Toby was talking to Mona about crushing you Spencer." She looked up at Spencer whose eyes bulged out. "Toby is using you."

Spencer pushed back her chair. It slammed on the floor. Her head pounded. She massaged it hoping the pain would go away. It didn't. Sweat trickled from the top of her forehead to the nape of her neck. Her hairs tingled. She felt like she couldn't breathe. "No." she stuttered. "I-it's not possible. Toby wouldn't do that!" her voice raised. "You have no proof!"

"Spencer. I saw what I saw. You have to believe me. Toby is bad news." Hanna told her in a firm, calm voice.

"You don't have proof!" she started to laugh. Her eye twitched. Hanna sighed and fished for her phone. "Spence, I _have_ proof. What you see is the truth, I'm sorry." She held out the picture 'A' had sent her. Spencer snatched the phone. A picture of her perfect Toby was in a black hoodie looking just like Mona. He didn't notice the picture being taken as he rummaged through Spencer's stuff. "No." she struggled to say. She fumbled and grabbed her jacket. "I have to go." She said quickly. She kept her mouth open as if she was going to say something but darted out.

"We have to go after her before she does anything reckless!" Emily said. Hanna and Aria followed Emily. "Says the girl who wanted to kill Toby five minutes ago." Aria muttered.

"Well I can change my mind can't I?" Emily slammed the door. "She's not far I bet."

XXX

Mona put on another coat of lipstick. She puckered out her lips ready for the third coating when the door to the liar busted open. She stuffed the sweet smelling lipstick in her pocket. She smacked her lips and a sinister smile formed. 'A' walked in proud. 'A' took the mirror space away from Mona. Mona let her for once. She was too happy to care.

"So I heard one of the liars got figured out your identity." Mona snickered. Those four girls didn't know what was coming for them.

"That's where you're wrong Loser Mona. Two of them do. When I find out who told them, or how they even figured out, I will crush them." 'A' took a deep intake. "This isn't a silly game Mona. You do as I say or you won't see tomorrow."

"Got it."

'A' turned around and slid a piece of graph paper in Mona's pocket. "Do this and no one will know about me, at least not yet." 'A' hissed in Mona's ear.

XXX

Spencer sprinted like she was in a marathon needing to get into first. She sprinted like she was up against Olympic runners. She needed to find Toby, prove that the girls were wrong. Toby may be sketchy but he wasn't a killer.

When Spencer thought of these things, tears welled up in her eyes. It was hard enough for her. Yes, she finally got her boyfriend back but now like this? A secret was preventing them to live a happy normal life. A secret Spencer hoped wasn't true.

She heard her friends calling her name. She shook her head ignoring them. She had to find Toby.

In the distance, she heard police sirens wailing. Specks of blue and red bounced off her face. Spencer huffed and puffed as she turned the corner. "You're under arrest." A cop blared in the megaphone.

"For what?"

"Toby Cavanaugh, you're under arrest for abducting Paige McCullers."

**To Be Continued . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: Did y'all expect that? Nope. Do y'all even think he kidnapped Paige? Leave a review, PLEASE, and tell me if you think he did or not. He has the skill, he's evil, and he's on the 'A' team! But I don't know . . . . .  
**

**Reviews would mean a lot to me! It'd make me update faster since I have the story already planned out and halfway written! Do you want a chapter every day then review!  
**

**Bye!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own PLL. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

"I didn't kidnap her!" Toby argued. "I've been set up!"

A Rosewood cop held a gun up. He stepped closer to Toby, hands locked around that gun. Spencer drew back from the crowed. She hid behind a two story pillar that happened to block her from Toby. Her heart beat sped up, pounding her chest. Her hands were clammy. All this time her relationship with Toby was a lie! Tears glistened in her eyes. She wiped them away ferociously. She wouldn't cry.

"You have the right to remain silent!" the cop barked. Toby snapped his mouth shut. His eyes full of fear and something else . . . hatred? Toby finally gave up and willed himself to put his hands up in the air.

"Spencer!" Aria screamed. She hadn't seen Spencer but saw Toby. Emily and Hanna finally caught up to her. Hanna panted. She bent over and hugged her stomach. "God Aria, next time you better not go so fast!" she puffed. Emily nodded in agreement. Aria ignored her friends. She pointed a shaky finger at Toby.

"Oh. My. God." Emily sputtered. She gripped onto Aria's shoulder. Toby's head jerked up. He opened his mouth to say something but clamped it shut. "Where's Spencer?" Hanna asked above the screams of sirens. He could barely shrug when the cops ran up to him. Spencer took deep yoga breaths. She had to be calm about this. She couldn't break down right here in front of everyone; in front of 'A'.

She peeled her body off the pillar. She pushed a strand of hair from her face. "I'm here." She barely choked out. Toby's eyes followed Aria, Emily, and Hanna's body leading him to Spencer. She wrapped her arms around her best friends. "Spencer, it'll be okay." Aria said while the other two wept. Spencer weaved her way out of her friends' arms which were wrapped around her quaking body. The wind suddenly picked up. Dirt swirled in the air and around her ankles. She watched like it was in slow motion, Toby struggling to break free. He was saying something, yelling maybe, but Spencer couldn't make out any words .Emily strode over to Spencer. She swallowed hard forcing the words to come out. "I can't believe him." She gossiped. "He kidnapped Paige." She let it sink in. Her eyes enlarged. She stomped over to him. "Where's Paige?' she shouted.

"I don't know! I've been setup!" he cried.

"You're lying!" Emily barked harshly at him. She wanted to punch his jaw, and would have, if a cop didn't pull her away. He looked at his notes. "Miss Fields, we will get the information out of him soon. I promise. Paige will be found home and safe after the next couple of days." The cop informed her. "Wilden is going to make sure of it."

Spencer stared blankly at Toby. She felt like jelly. She would soon melt if she didn't have Hanna and Aria supporting her. "Go to hell Toby!" Hanna shouted. She and Aria turned around and linked arms with Spencer. Spencer still remained silence. She saw the cops wrapping cuffs around his wrist. He kept struggling. Spencer bit the inside of her lips. She stepped over to him and millions of cops. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You . . ." she couldn't finish her sentence without breaking down. Hanna and Aria ran up and linked their arms around Spencer's. "C'mon let's let the cops handle him. He's out of our hair now." Aria spat bitterly at Toby. Toby bowed his head in shame. Spencer looked at Toby longing for a minute trying to see what made him do what he did.

"Fine." She said after a brief pause. The girls snubbed Toby as he kept begging to explain. Spencer let Aria and Hanna whisk her away.

"Spencer!" Toby cried out. Spencer blinked vigorously. "Spencer!" he cried again. She bowed her head. "I love you! Spencer please!" he cried out in an agonizing voice. He broke free from the cops' strong force.

"He's getting away." A cop shouted. Aria and Hanna started to run when they heard the cop. Spencer felt like dirt. She was being dragged. Emily caught up to them. "Hurry he's gaining." She warned her friends. They ran faster. Spencer fell back. She slid her wrists away. Spencer wheeled around. Toby stopped in front of her, out of breath. A single tear broke away and rolled down Spencer's red cheeks. She didn't meet his gaze. "Spencer," he rushed. He knew the cops were almost to them. "You have to believe me! I didn't do anything to Paige—" he was cut off. Toby was tackled to the ground. The brave cop yanked the cuffs on his wrist again. This time he locked them. He dragged Toby up with a hurtful yank. "Spencer, I love—"

"Quiet in the name of the law!" The cop hissed.

"C'mon." Aria tugged Spencer back. They huddled together as they walked home. Hanna rubbed Spencer's arm. "You can cry if you want." She sucked in a big gulp of air. "I know I would want to if I found out that my boyfriend betrayed me."

"Hanna!" Emily gasped.

"I'm trying to help!" she snapped.

"Guys!" Aria yelled. "Spencer cheer up." she consoled. "You'll get through it."

"Spencer didn't say a word. She looked behind her to see Toby shoved in the squad car. His eyes were filled with fear. They got to Spencer's apartment. They carefully led her upstairs into her room. Spencer hauled herself in heartbroken. "Do you want us to stay?" Aria asked. Spencer shook her head. She sniffled then put on a fake, tight smile. "I'm okay really guys. I just need some time alone." Her back faced them the whole time. "Okay." Aria closed the door.

Once Spencer was sure the girls weren't pressing their ears' against the door or staying to hear her, Spencer locked the door. She heard the sirens faintly. Her mother would soon know about Toby's malevolent shenanigans. Her mother wouldn't hesitate to put his butt behind bars. Sure, Veronica Hasting said she loved Spencer, but if she did this, it would be unforgivable. Her phone dinged inside her purse. Spencer walked over to it. She fished it out. A new text message was delivered from a random number.

**Two down, four more to go. –A**

Spencer threw her phone against the wall. She stifled a scream. Why did the universe hate her so much? Her phone landed on the floor unharmed. Spencer marched over to it. She raised her foot about to step on it when it began to ring. She looked down and saw it was from her mother, Veronica. Unhesitatingly, she stomped and jumped on the phone. "Screw A! Screw the messed up world!" she cried. Spencer finally cried. She finally broke down. 'A' had gotten what he-slash-she wanted. She ran from room to room, grabbing all the French pillows she ordered off a catalog. She used all her strength to rip them up. Feathers flew out and landed gleefully on the floor. Some rested in her hair. She pushed everything off the desks, tables, and counters. Magazines, books, electronics, and toiletries fell on the floor. She screamed and shouted, banning on the walls. She broke all her hangers that hung her perfectly ordered clothes. She threw her clothes around. Spencer was reaching for everything, except for her bed, that her fingers could touch. She didn't care how much the selected item cost; she _had_ to tear it up, make it suffer like she was. She grabbed her old field hockey stick that she kept just in case. She smashed it against walls creating huge holes gaping in the open. All through this break down, her home phone kept ringing. The caller I.D. was either Veronica, Melissa, Wren, or the girls.

Hours later, Spencer felt weak and tired. She had destroyed everything. The worse damage came from the room she and Toby shared. Pictures of Toby that hung from walls and that were sitting on top of dressers were shattered and some written on. She stained all the furniture with black coffee, except for her bed. She punched, kicked, and whacked holes in walls. All the adrenaline was soon passing. She now _needed_ comfort. She _needed_ big, strong protective arms to wrap around her and rock her back and forth. She hated to admit it, but she needed Toby.

She still gripped the hockey stick. It was dented in all places. Her palms were sweaty and clammy. Her legs were unstable. Spencer started to sob when she pictured Toby. She sunk down from the wall. She dropped her field hockey stick. It rolled to the edge of the crocheted rug, a housewarming present from Melissa. Spencer titled her head back. Her hair swung in the back, touching her back. Her chin wobbled as she stared at the bright beaming light. She drew her knees up to her chest. She hooked her fingers around her shins. She toppled over to her side. She closed her eyes dreaming: dreaming about Toby. Tears stung in her eyes. Her heart ached in pain just by fantasizing about him. She whimpered. "No!" she growled. She had to move on. She just had too! In the background, a news cast was being broadcasted on television. Once Spencer broke all the buttons on both the remote and television, she was stuck with that channel, channel 9. Her mother's gruffly voice intruded her thoughts. Spencer jammed her fingers in her ears. She didn't even want to think about court, about her mother going against Toby, and about Toby, himself. So she drowned it out by true tears and horrible cries.

**To Be Continued . . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! Reviews are what makes me update each day just remember that.  
**

**So I've been listening to this song by Andrew Belle who sang "In My Veins" (which played for the Spoby sex scene!) and it's called "The Daylight" and it is very addicting. It represents Spoby so well just like "In My Veins"  
**

**I recommended you all listen to it, it's an amazing song!  
**

**Review and I'll update tomorrow or the next day tops!  
**

**Bye!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

Love was a four letter word that meant a lot. For Spencer Hastings, it meant betrayal, or love meant Toby Cavanaugh. He was her only _true_ love. She trusted him and she thought he trusted her. But what Spencer didn't know was how her relationship with Toby had always been on a thin thread. He let it snap by doing the unthinkable: Being a part of the 'A' team _and _kidnapping her best friend's girlfriend. Then her relationship went downhill.

It had been two weeks: 14 days, 336 hours, 20,160 minutes, and 86,400 seconds. Spencer had kept track ever since that horrible night. That would be the only thing Spencer would actually do besides eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. She usually ate a dirt-tasting granola bar a day. She ignored her rumbling stomach that was begging for more food. She only showered once every two days. Even Spencer couldn't stand the stench of body odor after a day. Then she would lie in bed, depressed.

It was eight-thirty on a clear Saturday morning. But Spencer didn't know. Ever since she tore her blinds off and ripped them, she had cut her blanket in half and draped it over the windows so no sunlight dared to enter. Her room was musty and dark, just like Spencer. Granola wrappers spread out on her bed and floor. A tube of deodorant sat on the floor beside a granola wrapper.

Spencer curled up in her bed, moaning. She heard her front door open and close. Someone was here. Usually if one of her friends or family members walked in to check on her, Spencer wouldn't talk. She'd just stare at them blankly. The door to her bedroom creaked ajar. Melissa's head popped in. Her nose scrunched up when the whiff of the musty odor crept in her nose. She coughed. "She's in here." She said over her shoulder. Melissa opened the door fully. The stench made all of them gag. Veronica, who was dressed in a very casual polo and tennis skirt, sat down beside Spencer. She rubbed her hand on Spencer's forehead. Spencer didn't flinch. Melissa hoisted Ellie up. Ellie pinched her nose. "Mommy it is stinky." Melissa scolded her. Peter strode in with a piece of notebook paper folded. He had a pencil stuck in between his ear. His glasses were at the bridge of his nose. "The damage is expensive, but I can handle it." He informed Veronica. He set the used paper on the bed. Spencer shut out her parents and Melissa.

"Hey!" a British voice called from below. Melissa apologetically looked at Spencer. "That's Wren. I told him I'd be here." Melissa and Ellie went to meet him. Footsteps faded then got louder again. Wren leaned in. "Hey Spencer." With his accent it sounded a lot more like _Spencar_. "Wren, why don't you take Ellie downstairs? Maybe get her something to eat." Melissa suggested. He nodded. "Come on Ellie." He grunted when Melissa put squirming Ellie in his arms. Melissa closed the door. "Sorry." She apologized.

Spencer tossed over to one side, her back facing her mother. "Spencer." Veronica started.

"What?" Spencer snapped, starkly. It was the first time they heard her voice in those two weeks.

"You need to get out! Move on from Toby. He's already in jail. He can't do you any harm." Veronica finished.

"Is that all you came to say?" Spencer sat up. Her eyes narrowed. "In case you haven't noticed, mother, Toby's already done damage."

"Spencer, how about you come play tennis with us at the country club?" Peter asked. "Like old times with your mother and Melissa." He added. Spencer pulled the covers over her head. "No." she wiped away a tear. Veronica exchanged a worried glance with Peter. Melissa watched desperately. Her parents were struggling with this just as much as Spencer.

"I have an idea. Why don't you visit Toby?" Melissa proposed.

"Melissa, how would that help her?" Veronica snapped.

"Help her move on. She could get answers on why he did a horrible crime," She explained. "But after she plays tennis with us."

Veronica shook her head. Peter thought about this. "Yes, that would be a good thing. Spencer how about it?" he asked. They all looked at her hoping a spark would ignite and they would get their snoopy daughter slash sister back. Spencer curled her fingers around the hem of the comforter. _It would help_, Spencer thought. _But it could also mean more heartache_.

"No." she decided.

"Spencer!" Melissa sat on the bed .She delicately pulled the comforter down. "You were there when I needed someone during Ian's . . .Whatever you call it. I might not have known it at the time, but I do now! So I'm going to be there for you during this tough time with Toby. I was for the past four years, and I won't give up now."

Spencer glanced from Melissa to Veronica and from Veronica to Peter. She sucked in her breath. She couldn't believe she was doing this. This argument was pity, yet she was caving in. Out of all the pleads to get up from Hanna whacking her with the dented stick, from Emily yanking her out of bed and putting clothes on, from Aria painfully telling her to visit Toby that week after he'd been put to jail. This was pathetic. Spencer had to admit, she was softening. Plus, this might be good to get fresh air. "Fine," she sighed.

All three of them whooped. Veronica got up and smoothed out her skirt. "Now let's find that tennis outfit I bought you." A big, dirty pile of clothes lied in Spencer's closet. It shaped up like a mountain. Veronica held in her breath and dove in like it was a pool. She wrestled in the mountain for a couple of seconds. She popped her head up. Her hand raised high in the air. A sassy tennis outfit was found. She unwrinkled it before throwing it to Spencer. Spencer slithered into the clothes underneath her covers. "How'd you do that?" Melissa asked. She looked amazed. "That's so easier."

"Lots of practice." Spencer scoffed. She trudged out of bed and put on sneakers. She put her hair up in a messy ponytail not caring by the looks she was receiving from her family. "Spencer do you want me to put your hair up?" Melissa asked.

"It looks fine." She snapped. Melissa waved her hands up in surrender. She grabbed her racket. "C'mon, we're going to beat mom and dad." She snickered.

"Stop trying to make conversation with me." Spencer walked ahead of her family. In the kitchen area, Wren and Ellie were playing peek-a-boo. Ellie's high-pitched giggles brightened up Wren. Food was stained on his clothes. And Ellie had dirtied hands covered in a substance Spencer didn't know what it was. "What happened?" Melissa darted in the kitchen.

Wren chuckled. "Nothing love, just playing around. We'll clean it up won't we Ellie?"

"Yes!" she squeaked.

"Come on Melissa! We're leaving." Peter called from outside. Melissa didn't have time to argue. She wheeled around and met her parents and Spencer.

After the brutal match, Spencer was fatigued. Her and her sister won but not easily. It had been four hours of brutal competition. Spencer was ready to lie back down on her bed. Although, Spencer had to admit, her hard serves, the rush feeling of whacking the ball to the other side of the court helped her gain part of her life back. A small smile actually appeared on her face today.

Spencer jogged over to the water cooler. A small electric fan breezed around the court. The cool air felt amazing against her sticky, hot skin. She dug her hand in the freezing ice for the coldest water. She jerked it up when she finally couldn't feel her fingers. They were red and white when she saw them. She opened the tight lid. She gulped down the refreshing liquid. Soon her hand dug around the cooler for another and another. "Careful Spence or you'll really have to pee." Melissa giggled. She dumped a damp towel over her forehead. She stretched her wrist. "That was some match huh?" Spencer only nodded.

"Well I'm going to go talk to mom." Melissa ran off to their parents. Spencer dunked another empty bottle of water in the trash can.

"Hey! Aren't you going to recycle?" a male's voice demanded. Spencer rolled her eyes. She turned around to snap at the boy who dared say something rude to her. The boy had curly, dark locks, a never before seen patch of stubble around his chin. He wore the old Rosewood Country Club uniform. "Spencer is that you?" he asked.

"Alex?" she sputtered. She dropped her bottle of water, on accident, in the right recycled bucket.

"That's much better." He nodded. Spencer laughed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh I came back, after four years needing some cash." Alex answered. He ran a free hand through his hair. Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I heard what happened with that Toby guy." He admitted. "And I wanted to see if you were all right. This was the only way to see you."

"Yeah, I'm passing by." She said meekly.

"Alex!" Peter Hasting's bellowed. "What a pleasant surprise!" He wrapped a protective arm around Spencer's shoulder. She grunted when he pulled her in close to his sweaty body. "Dad, I'm fine." She told him, but he ignored her. "What are you doing back?"

Alex shrugged. "Heard what was happening, sir, came to check up on your daughter."

"Well," he grinded his teeth. He tried his best to be polite. His left eye twitched and a purple vein bulged on the side of his neck. "You didn't have too."

"Alex?" Veronica exclaimed, confused. "How are you?" she tried to be friendly.

"Good."

"That's nice." Veronica trailed off. "Peter come, we have to go to our reservation lunch." She pulled him along. "Come along Spencer!"

"I'll be there in a minute." Spencer grumbled. "I'll see you around?" she asked.

"Uh Spencer, if it isn't too early, would you like to grab coffee? I mean if you want too! I know it must be hard so." He babbled. When he didn't get a straightaway answer, he added. "Catch up and stuff?"

"She would love too." Melissa answered for her.

**To Be Continued . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: I would have updated sooner, but I had internet problems so I couldn't. But I'm here today! I hope everyone had a good New Year! So heads up on the next chapter: Spencer is going to visit Toby in jail. How do you think that's going to go down? I will most likely update Thursday unless I get a lot of people wanting the next chapter, Then I'll update tomorrow. Anyways, that's what's coming up. I hope you weren't disappointed with this chapter. Like I said, Thursday will be when I most likely update, unless reviews are given. Which it's sort of late to make that deal but I have it all written out so it wouldn't be hard.  
**

**Bye!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Melissa!" Spencer shouted. Alex spun around and headed back to the snack bar. Melissa snubbed Spencer. She walked faster to the reserved lunch. "Melissa!" Spencer repeated. Spencer bit the inside of her lips. She dug her nails in her palms. "I'm talking to you!" Spencer raced over to her. She grabbed ahold of Melissa's thin wrist. "Hey!" Spencer shouted in her ear. Melissa kept walking, her features tight. "Why'd you do that?" Spencer hissed. "You know I'm not ready to date!"

"Not my problem." She breezed by. She flopped down on the cushioned chair. Her eyes were closed but she saw clearly. She unfolded the shaped napkin and placed it on her lap. She took a sip of red wine. "So mom what are we ordering?" she finally opened her eyes. Spencer gave her a death glare. "Melissa…." Spencer growled.

"Spencer, be a lady and act right. That means no fighting." Veronica scolded. She took a sip of her wine. "I was thinking shrimp, thoughts?"

"Fabulous." Melissa answered.

"Great! Now that we've agreed on shrimp—" Peter Hastings was cut off.

"Wait I didn't have a say in this!" Spencer noted. They plainly ignored her like all the other family dinners. They soon started talking about Melissa. Spencer got all the hints. They just were being semi-polite. They _had_ to be like this. Well Spencer had enough. First Toby now them! She scraped her chair back, making it tumble to the ground with a loud bang. It caught her parents' eyes. All eyes were on the dysfunctional family. Veronica held her head ashamed. Melissa just stared at her wine glass. "Spencer sit back down." Peter ordered. Spencer eyes' narrowed. "I know when I'm not wanted." And with that she stormed off.

She clambered down the stairs that conjoined to the massive building. She felt all eyes bore in her flesh. She was making a scene and she knew it. She stood on the curb waiting for someone to follow, someone who she could argue with. She stood on the side of the curb for twenty minutes. Not even Alex came to see if she was alright. Spencer folded her arms across her chest. She kicked a nearby rock. She bit her bottom lip, wiping away the tears. She wasn't wanted. Toby didn't care about her. Her parents were ashamed of her. And Melissa always hated her. Whether these people admitted it or not didn't matter. It was seeable. Toby betrayed her for revenge. You could tell by the way Peter and Veronica treated Spencer that they thought she was a disgrace. And Melissa, you could just see the hatred in her voice. Spencer waited another ten minutes until she realized it for sure that no one was coming after her.

Spencer whipped around. The wind picked up just like the night before. She hugged herself as she made her way around the busy streets. She couldn't go back to her vile apartment. Even through the ripped up, banged up, and messed up home, it reminded her too much of her life. She needed to escape, to confide in someone, but whom?

Spencer didn't know why she was doing this. She couldn't explain it herself. She went the opposite way to her destination. She _was_ going to go to one of the girls' houses but decided against it. Instead, she weaved her way through the dense crowd. It thinned out as she reached her new destination. It was a gray stoned building, an old small fortress. It was remolded in the 1960's. She climbed up the bleached steps, clinging to the steel railing with each step. Her heart pounded against her chest. Should she be doing this? How would she react? Spencer had to calm down. She took deep breaths and thought of positive things. How she'd finally get answers.

She pushed open the glass door. The lobby reeked of sweat and cherry blossoms. Spencer stood in the front of the lobby taking all of it in. She gripped on to her purse handle, shifting it to her other shoulder trying to get comfortable. _Stay calm, _she instructed herself. She counted to ten. _Eight . . . ._

_Nine . . . ._

_Ten . . . . _

Right on ten, Spencer mustered an impressive smile. She walked over to a desk attached to the wall.

XXX

A cop gripped her arm lightly. Spencer didn't like how the cops held on to her. She'd been in this place too much, and she didn't like it. "Sit here." He pointed to a rubber stool underneath a white table. A slab of glass blocked any possible contact. Thin white walls stood on each side. A black, pristine phone was connected to the wall, stuck like glue. Spencer could only nod. The cop let go of her arm. She made a beeline to the stool. She slumped in it. Another person was on the other side of the thin wall, talking to a grumpy, stern looking man. He had piercing's all over his body. It made Spencer shuddered. The guy gave her an annoyed look. Spencer trained her eyes on the table. She drummed her fingers on the edge. Her forehead dotted with perspiration.

"You have a visitor Cavanaugh." An older cop pushed him to the table. Toby caught himself. He hadn't noticed Spencer yet, to focus on glaring at the rude cop. But Spencer noticed him. His chestnut hair was uncombed, oily, and tousled. Dark, noticeable bags swooped under his eyes. An orange baggie completed his whole remorse look. Spencer unclicked the phone. She put it up to her ear. She cleared her throat. Toby's head jerked up. Once he saw who was facing him, he unhooked the phone. "Spencer!" he perked up.

"Don't!" She interrupted anything he had to say. He did as he was commanded. "Where did you put Paige?" she asked first.

"I was set up!" he answered honestly. "I don't know!"

"Fine, I won't press on. But I have things I have to say to you." She took a heavy breath. She licked her lips; bit her nail which was a habit. She opened her mouth. "I never expected you to be who you are. I always thought different about you. To think I actually loved someone who was capable of killing."

"Spencer let me—"

"NO! You don't deserve to talk." Her voice cracked. "You've already done enough damage. I'm still shocked by you. I trusted you! Did you think you could get away with something like this? Did you honestly think I wouldn't catch on! Or that 'A' wouldn't have fun telling me this?" She shouted in the receiver.

"Wait 'A'? I'm working for 'A'!" he blurted out.

"You've been working for 'A'?" Anything she ever felt about Toby, that last spark of hope that she had desperately clung onto, vanished. "Oh. My. God. My friends were right. I should've never trusted you!" Tears welled up in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, not here. "You lied to me all this time. Was all of it a fake? All the love we shared! Were you just using me?" she screamed.

"Spencer, no, I would never! Let me explain!" Toby begged.

"No! I can't believe it. Everything I thought I knew." She put a shaky hand over her forehead. "I . . . I can't even look at you Toby! You," she couldn't even speak to him. She clung onto the phone, wrapping her fingers around the cord. "I came to find answers and I did. I thought, I don't know, I thought we still might've had a chance. I certainly had hoped so, but now. I wouldn't be able to trust you." Then Spencer said the unthinkable, "I hope you live you sorry life here forever! I never want to see you again!" She had to blink wildly so she wouldn't' cry. Then the words she regretted spat out, "I HATE YOU!" She didn't even bother to put the phone back where it hooked up to. She slammed it against the wall, it cracking in her fingers. She didn't even look at Toby's heart-broken face if she did, she'd break down. She stormed out of the building that she swore she'd never go back to. As she ran, tears, again, brimmed in her eyes. If all these people saw Spencer Hastings' cry, then no one would take her seriously. After years of being news, she just wanted to be out of it. She sprinted past the country club. A glimpse of her parents and Melissa surfaced in her mind. She knew they saw her. Spencer passed Hanna's penthouse, Aria's little house, and Emily's apartment complex. She rounded a corner. A wrought iron gate enclosed the abandoned area. This was the very spot Spencer saw Toby cry years ago when he was accused of a crime he didn't do. She slid her slender body through the slightly opened gate. She found a safe place beside a puddle and empty crates stacked on top of each other. She slid down the rough wall. Finally, after days of prisoning the tears, she let them flow down and escape. Let them be free.

**To Be Continued . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: Haha I totally didn't know yesterday was Wednesday. Well today is Thursday so here I am. I want to thank you all for taking your time land reading this. Spoby will get together soon but keep reading and reviewing. Do you thing Spencer will forgive him?**

**REVIEWS=Quicker updates since school is starting again!**

**~Rachael**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Spencer treaded heavily in her apartment. She felt worn out. Today was a day she'd want to forget. She flung her purse on the floor not caring. She relaxed on her neatly made bed. Her phone had beeped in the past couple of hours. Some were from her parents and Melissa. Others were from the girls wanting to know if she'd gotten out of bed today. One of them was from Alex asking about the date that Melissa planned. Spencer felt obligated to reply at least to her friends. At least they'd care. She texted all of them: S.O.S.

Fifteen minutes passed. Aria and Hanna sat around Spencer's bed. They all watched Emily picking up the wrappers to the granola bars. "Emily, you don't have to pick up my mess!" Spencer tried to explain. She was responsible for picking them up not Emily.

"No. I hate how you're living so I'm helping." Emily objected any hostilities. She did this out of friendship. She threw them all in a gigantic garbage bag. Emily grabbed her own broom and began to sweep the crumbs and such. "Emily!" Spencer complained. "If you are going to clean, then at least wait until I tell you what I called you here for."

Emily put the broom down. It _thwacked_ against the wood flooring. The dustpan _plopped _alongside it. She jumped on the bed, making the three lazy girls sway. "What?" Emily asked eagerly. Spencer took a minute to collect her thoughts. How was she to approach this? She decided on winging it. But atlas, she chose her words carefully.

"Well, I have a date." She breathed out. Emily and Aria were wide eyed. "You found another person!" the shouted simultaneously. Spencer nodded huskily. She hoped her friends would be happy about it. Aria and Emily were breathless. They just stared at each other, shocked. Spencer realized she wasn't going to get a straightaway answer from them, so she turned to Hanna. "Hanna?" Hope lingered in her voice.

Hanna blew air out of her cheeks. She slapped her hand on Spencer's. A grin beckoned on her face. "I'm happy for you. It's time to move on."

"Thank you." Spencer put on a tight, smug smile. She looked back at Emily and Aria. "Guys?" she asked, hopeful.

"Who is it?" Aria asked. She trained her hazel eyes on Spencer. "Please tell us you didn't run off with Wren."

Spencer proudly shook her head. "No way. He's dating Melissa anyways. It's someone else."

"How'd it happen?" Emily questioned.

Spencer bit the inside of her lip. "Alex from the club."

"The _Alex_, the one who ditched you? The one you took to homecoming with?" Aria sputtered. "Why him?"

"Well, truthfully, I didn't have a say. Melissa sort of set me up." Spencer admitted. She squeezed her covers. "But I'm going to go only to catch up."

All three nodded. Awkward silence passed between them. They gave each other glances, going around in a circle. "What about Toby?" Emily dared to bring up Toby. It was a touchy subject all knew. If someone mentioned him after _the _incident, Spencer would seriously cause damage. "I mean, do you still love him?" She asked carefully.

"_Emily_!" Hanna punched her in the arm. Emily shot her a glance. Hanna mouthed no to her.

"No it's okay." Spencer tried to sound positive. She braided her hair. "Actually, I saw him today. Earlier after the club with my parents."

"How'd it go?" Aria asked.

"Dramatic." Spencer chuckled awkwardly. "I went to get some answers and I got most of them." She looked up at Emily. A sad grimace made Emily's heart stop. Spencer placed a hand on Emily's. She squeezed it very tight. "I asked about Paige. He kept denying he knew something. Sorry." Emily hadn't admitted it, but she'd lost hope. Sure it'd only been a few weeks, but when 'A' was the person who kidnapped her; you lost hope after a day or two. Just thinking about the horrible torture Paige was put through, felt like a knife stabbed her heart. "It's fine." She croaked. "Tell us more about Toby. You still didn't answer my question. Do you still love him?"

"Em!" Aria hissed. Spencer hid herself in her covers. That question left a permanent mark. Of course she did! You couldn't stop loving someone after years of loving this person when you know it's genuine. At least to Spencer, she thought it was genuine. "No, I'm going to move on." Spencer lied. She didn't even look over her covers. She knew they all had a shocked expression plastered on their faces. She was proved right. A shrill gasp escaped them all.

"You . . . stopped loving Toby?" Emily started to tear up.

"Why would I love him after what he did to me? To us!" Spencer stretched her fib. "I wouldn't if my life depended on it!" she scoffed.

"Spencer, you've made dumb decision before, but this is the worst!" Hanna told her bluntly. Spencer felt offended. She yanked the covers from her face. "Hey! I have not! Name five!" She was soon proved wrong.

"One:" Emily started. "Kissing Wren even though Melissa was engaged to him."

"He came onto me!" Spencer retorted.

"Yes, but you still let him." Aria supported Emily's fact.

"Fine," Spencer sneered. "That's only one."

"Two: Seeing Wren after kissing him after Melissa caught you. Especially when your family was upset with you." Aria said. That one was a stupid decision that shouldn't have been made. Spencer led him on to have his heart trampled by her dozens of times.

"Three:"

"Wait!" Spencer interrupted Hanna. "I admit to my mistakes okay! Don't go on! It's embarrassing."

"So, you still like Toby?" Hanna probed.

"No."

"C'mon!" she begged. "He may have been stupid but you are too at times! That's why you guys are so perfect for each other."

Spencer scrambled out of her bed. "I don't have time for this." She put on her boots. "I'm going to meet Alex for coffee."

"Spencer!" Aria complained.

"I won't unless you stop pestering me about Toby and how I should love him." Adding emphasis to _should love_ part. She grabbed her jacket from the loose doorknob. "I'm going." She slammed the door on her way out.

"We have to stop this date." Hanna finally confided Aria and Emily on her plan after critical thinking. She hopped up from the bed. "Hanna stop." Aria commanded. "What if she actually has moved on?"

Hanna waved a perfectly manicured hand in the air. "Like that actually was true. Guys, she loves him. How do I know? How do you _not_ know?"

"Let's let fate handle this situation." Emily whispered timidly.

Aria looked over at Emily who stared out the window. She watched Spencer walk casually down the street, close to The Brew. "I agree with Em. Let's just wait here until Spencer gets back." Aria agreed. Hanna sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I still have my bets on Spoby."

"Spoby?" Aria turned around confused by what she just said. Hanna lazily shrugged. "You know Spencer and Toby: _Spoby_. Just like you and Ezra is Ezria. And Caleb and I are Haleb."

"Okay?" Aria looked back out the window. "She's out of sight." Aria moaned.

XXX

"Hey!" Alex hugged Spencer. Spencer smuggled a tight smile. She squared her body to where it was more of a hug she needed, friendly. "Hey." She stifled out. He pulled away, inspecting her. "You look gorgeous."

Spencer couldn't control it. She blushed twenty different shades of red. She pushed back her hair. "Thanks but I'm only wearing my tennis outfit. I haven't found the time to change."

"Still," he gushed. "Stunning, you are. Shall we sit and talk?" he pulled an uncomfortable white metal chair from the round table. Spencer was polite and said thank you. She scanned over the menu. "I think I'm just going to have coffee." She settled.

"Nice." He hummed.

"So Alex let's cut to the chase. Why are we here?" Spencer didn't mean to sound rude, but she wanted this to be easy, just a casual get-together between friends, nothing more.

"I wanted to see you without your dad on my tail." He answered. She raised an eyebrow, suspicious. He chuckled. "Okay, no. I wanted to get together and re-try our relationship!" He entwined his fingers with hers. Spencer recoiled. "I don't think that's a good idea." She murmured. "Oh come on Spence!" Alex practically begged. "It'd be a great way to move on from that Toby fellow. Please!"

"Alex . . . ." He held up one finger. "One date." The pleading look in his eyes made Spencer's knees lock. "Just one." The words rolled off his tongue. A waitress, Amy, came over. "May I get you anything?"

"Uh, some fries would be nice." Alex scratched his stomach. Amy jotted it down. She eyed Spencer. "You?"

"Black coffee would be great, thank you." Spencer handed Amy the two paper menus. She scurried off to the kitchen. Spencer turned back around to face Alex. "Please," he begged in a whisper. What should Spencer say? She drummed her fingers against the metal table. "Alex, I don't know."

"This could be our first date!" he said. "Just a casual get-together at the most for today. Maybe a little different as time passed on."

The waitress came back outside with the brewing coffee. She set it down on the folded napkin. "Careful, it's hot." She warned. "The fries will be here shortly."

Alex dismissed her. He laced his fingers together. He leaned forward, watching Spencer sip her coffee. A determine look was in his eyes. Spencer couldn't delay the question much further. She set her coffee mug down. "Only one date, I mean it Alex." She finally answered. Alex shot his hands in the air in victory. "Yes!"

"Alex!" she hissed. "We're in front of people." She ducked her head under the table. They were getting disturbing stares from people nearby them.

"Sorry Spence." He helped her back up. "I'm just thankful you're given me a second chance." He explained why he was so excited.

"Never seen someone go this crazy over me." She laughed at her lame joke. He went along with her and chuckled. The batch of fries came out. Alex dumped tubes of ketchup all over the fries. Spencer watched, sort of disgusted. "Why don't you just put the ketchup in the tiny cup and dip them?" she asked.

"'Cause this is how I eat them." He answered. He gobbled down two handfuls of them.

"So what are we going to talk about?" Spencer sipped her coffee. Alex shrugged. "I didn't think you'd say yes." He admitted. "But I did rent a movie theater just for us."

"What movie?"

"The "Notebook", I heard that was your favorite."

"Fine, we can go see it, but N-O kissing." She stated flatly.

"Dang it." He chuckled.

"Alex, I'm not kidding." Spencer warned him.

"Yeah-yeah." He said in between mouthfuls.

"I'm not!" she giggled.

"C'mon, let's go see the movie!" he scarfed down the last of fries. Spencer paid for her coffee and Alex paid for the fries. He tentatively grabbed ahold of her hand. For once, Spencer didn't recoil, she just let it go. "I heard this movie was a classic." He joked as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Oh yes, very much a classic." Spencer played along. He shifted his voice to sound like a broadcasters. "Then come along Miss Hastings! And enjoy the classical movie called, drumroll please." Spencer pretended to drum against her thighs. "'The Notebook'!"

**To Be Continued . . . . **

* * *

**A/N: I am going to update every Friday for now on. Please read and review and thank you if you do. I will see you next Friday! Who's excited for Pretty Little Liars to come back on in four days? (not counting today) It comes out on my birthday! Best present ever. Anyway, I know I'm excited to see some Spoby!  
**

**~Rachael  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

It was ten 'o' clock at night when Spencer finally got back. Her date with Alex had lasted longer than she'd anticipated. She quietly opened her door to the house. She slipped through. A dim light shone upstairs. It was the only source of light Spencer had. She removed her boots, her feet got blisters. She was at the tip of her toes going upstairs trying to be as quiet as possible. She dropped her purse and shoes at the bottom of the stairs. Then she hopped up the stairs. She held her breath as she went up and up. Finally, she let out a sigh of relief. She was only feet away from her bedroom door. She strode casually to her room. She opened the door to be blinded by a blinding light.

After Spencer recovered her eyesight, she looked around. Hanna was asleep on the bed. Her phone was nestled right beside her like it was her baby. Aria was typing energetically on her Android. Emily was dozing off on an ottoman. Her hand was pressed against the holey wall. Aria stopped texting on her phone. "Finally," She slid her phone in her back pocket. "We've been waiting for hours." Aria grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it at Emily. Emily shot up. "I'm up!" she gasped, breathing heavily. Aria gave her a snappish look. She dug around the pile of mess made by Spencer. She found a high heeled shoe and flung it over at Hanna. It hit her head. She stirred in her sleep. "Hanna." Emily shook her shoulder. "Wakey. Wakey."

Hanna eyes fluttered open. "I'm up." she said groggily. She rubbed her head. "Ugh, it feels like I'm having a hangover." She complained. She tossed and turned around in Spencer's bed. "Nigh everyone." She yawned.

"Hanna get up!" Aria shouted. She flung the other shoe at her. Hanna opened one eye in time to see the shoe hurling her way. She dodged it. "I'm up." she snapped. Hanna put her elbows on the mattress and kicked her legs up. "So, Spence," she started to tease. "How was your date with Alex?"

Since weeks ago, Spencer actually blushed. "Um," she bit her lip. "It was great actually." She touched her puffy lips. What had happen had definitely been different. She felt like her old self during that date.

"That's all you're going to tell us!" Aria complained. "Give us details. It's been you first date with Alex since Toby."

Spencer cringed. She hated that she was lying to her friends, but this was necessary. She pretended like she was dazed by what all had happened. She stumbled as she walked to her bed. The three girls watched, mesmerized. Hanna curved her hips so she could face Spencer. A gaping smile made it obvious that Hanna was excited. Spencer's two fingers never left her lips. "It . . . was . . . _amazing_." She told them truthfully.

"And?" Aria gestured for her to continue.

"Well, we originally had coffee. After a brief argument, I caved in and we went to see a movie. Then as the movie played, I did something so off. I kissed him. I didn't want too, but we we're in the moment and it felt right. And that's it. We sort of kissed through the whole movie. Not taking our eyes off each other either." She looked skeptically at her friends. "Guys, I really think I'm over Toby." She lied.

"That's great." Aria patted Spencer's shoulder. Emily nodded in agreement. "I'm glad too."

Hanna twisted her body again to where her back was facing the girls. "I can't believe it." She muttered in a bitter tone. Spencer was confused. "What?"

"How could you move on so fast? You love Toby don't you!" she bombarded her. "How could you stop loving him? Sure he screwed up, everyone does! But Toby is your soul mate."

"Hanna why can't you accept what is!" Spencer argued back.

"Because this isn't what's supposed to happen!" she shouted.

"Hanna," Spencer calmed down. "I-I have to move on. Toby, he used me." Spencer hated to admit it. She wanted Hanna to be right, but how could she? Toby made it plain and simple that he was evil just by turning to the A team. She traced circles on her silky sheets. "Why are you defending him? You were the exact person who told him to go to hell."

Hanna faced her friends. "I'm defending him because I know what it is like to be heartbroken. Sure, he was idiotic to join the A team. I don't think he used you. It's plain as daylight that he loves you! I know it. Because when Caleb used me, I felt the same you did. But I wouldn't admit it; I was in love with him still. I almost lost him, Spence." She gripped Spencer's hand. It made Spencer look into Hanna's desperate blue eyes. "I don't want you to lose someone who is that important to you."

Hanna had made it clear. Spencer had to accept it, because she was in love with a guy who craved for revenge. And Spencer might lose him if she doesn't take action. She squeezed Hanna's hand. Hanna smiled back. She wrapped her arms around Spencer, and pulled her in for a hug. "Do the right thing." She whispered.

"So what are you going to do?" Emily asked. She played with a strand of dark hair. Spencer thought about it for a minute. "I know what I have to do." She finally said. "I'm going to talk to Toby, straighten things out."

"Do you need any of us to come?" Aria asked.

"Thanks but no thanks." Spencer managed a giggle. "It might get ugly in there."

XXX

Spencer brushed her hair once more. It was a gorgeous day in Rosewood. Things had brightened up since last night. Spencer was the only one up. It was very early, a quarter till nine. The girls were passed out on the chair and bed. Spencer had wiggled her way out of Hanna's lapping arms. She managed to take a hot shower for an hour and not wake anyone up. Then she put on the nicest clothes that hadn't made it to the floor. Now she was adding touch ups on her make-up and re-brushing her hair for the third time. Even though she was going to the local jail, she wanted to look better than a Hasting's.

She checked her phone after fifteen minutes of prepping. She had to leave now to get back in time before the girls got suspicious. She quietly exited her wrecked apartment, grabbing her vintage yet expensive purse from the bottom of the stairs. She wished herself good luck.

Spencer took her time walking to the local jail. Butterflies swarmed in her stomach. She was nervous enough just by thinking about her unexpected visit. When her mind focused on Toby, it felt like she was going to be sick. He heart ached for him. Her heart ached for his strong arms to cradle her. Her heart ached for his kisses. Spencer needed him by her side.

Spencer finally made it to jail. Very few fancy cars were parked in the lot. Squad cars crowded the back lot. She swallowed a forming lump that bulged in her throat. She had to be calm and relax. She cleared her throat and proudly walked inside.

XXX

This time, no cop led her to the back. She was glad too. She liked to be responsible and have no cop's hands squeezing her arm. She strode down the carpeted hallway with the blank white walls. She saw the tiniest sight of glass that sat in between to people making conversation. As she got nearer, she saw Toby. He looked excited and joyful. The speechless smile that was plastered on his face made Spencer's heart stop beating. Suddenly she was eager to talk to him. She walked faster. All of the sudden Spencer stopped. Spencer saw that Toby was being let out. She also saw who he was with and hid behind the wall. She leaned outward a little to test if she could hear what they were discussing.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Hastings." Toby thanked for the billionth time. The police removed the cuffs and shackles around his hands and feet. "This means a lot."

"Don't thank me yet Cavanaugh." Spencer's mother, Veronica, snapped. "I'm only doing this because I hate seeing innocent Spencer like this. What you did to her was unforgivable. Hopefully, she'll forgive you."

"I'll do whatever it takes to win Spencer's heart." Toby promised.

"I don't care if you win Spencer's heart, but I do care if you try to hurt her. And if you do, that will be the end of you, do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am." Toby nodded. At last he was free. Toby was about to bolt out of there, to find Spencer, and win her heart in an instant, but he was stopped. Veronica put a firm hand on his shoulder. "I don't think so, Cavanaugh. First, you're going to have a chat with me and Peter. We're going to straighten this out before you go anywhere near our daughter."

"But . . ." he tried to protest.

"No. You going to have to get it through your head about the damage you caused. Luckily I have pictures and this video from this person named A who sent it to me. It was heartbreaking watching the video but that is exactly what you need to see to know how serious we are. Are we clear?" Spencer crept backwards until she found her back pressed against the wall. She still stared straight ahead. Words lost out of her mouth. She fumbled for the door handle. She finally found it and pushed it down. The door opened out, and Spencer fell out. She dusted herself off before sprinting out of the lobby. She tried playing it cool as she ran back to her apartment. But when you just found out your boyfriend just got out of jail, and he's going to try to win your heart was overwhelming. Surprisingly, Spencer was eager, though, to see Toby. Hopefully, he would get enough sense knocked into him after the talk with her parents.

As Spencer slowed down, her breathing sharpened. She doubled over. Collecting as much oxygen as she could, Spencer was faced with a serious and demanding question. Should she forgive him?

**To Be Continued . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Eighteen everyone! How was it. Good or bad? I hope good. **

**Toby's out of jail thanks from the Hastings'! Will Spencer finally forgive him for all the bad things he did in the past. Remember review. Maybe if I get five reviews, I would update earlier?**

**Review! Please?**

**I decided on changing my updates to Tuesdays! Who's watching Pretty Little Liars right now? I am! Also it is my birthday and I'm so excited for tonight episode.  
**

**~Rachael**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Spencer ran back to her apartment. She had a busy day today and had to start now. She climbed up the steps, taking two at a time. She fumbled with her keys as she went up the stairs. She jammed the appropriate key in the keyhole. She turned it until she heard the familiar _click_. She pushed the door open. The girls swirled around. They were raiding the kitchen. Spencer dropped her keys. Sweat formed in the corner of her forehead.

"Spencer?" The girls said mutually. She gave them a short wave before staggering to the counter. She caught her breath. "Guys," she huffed. " We have to clean this apartment. And get groceries to stack up in the pantry."

"Why?" Hanna complained.

"Because . . ." Spencer was interrupted by her phone chiming annoyingly. She fished her phone out of her bag. "Spencer ignore it and tell us why we have to move and clean and shop!" Hanna said, more of a command. Spencer held up her index finger silencing Hanna. She opened the new anonymous text message.

**Stay away from Toby, or he gets it. –A**

Spencer's heartbeat accelerated. Her eyes popped. Her hand started to shake uncontrollably. "Um," she croaked. She covered her face with her hair so no one saw the tears in her eyes. "Um, never mind. False alarm." She mumbled. She dropped her phone purposely on the ground. She headed upstairs and locked herself in her room.

Hanna bent down. She scooped up Spencer's phone in the palm of her hand. She unlocked Spencer's phone in a snap. "What's wrong with it?" Emily peered over Hanna's shoulder. The only thing they saw was her screen saver: A picture of Toby and Spencer embraced in each other's arm dated back in high school. Hanna's eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't know." She looked through Spencer's old text messages, but Spencer was smart. She deleted the text message right after she got it. She didn't want her friends to see what A had in store for her.

"She deleted any type of proof that A texted her." He sighed, frustrated.

"Have you checked in there?" Emily pointed to the trash can icon in the upper right corner.

"What makes you think it'll be in there?" Hanna snapped.

Emily backed away. Her shoulder's shrugged. "I don't know, okay? I just thought it might be in there since it was deleted." She slumped back down on a bar stool that managed to make it through the time Spencer had that nasty rampage. Aria leaned over and rubbed Emily's arm. "Hey, cheer up." She smiled.

"It was just a thought." She mumbled.

"And I think it was a nice try. Hanna," she swiveled her head towards Hanna. She gave her a disdaining grimace. "Hanna has just been snappy and rude today."

Hanna watched, out of the corner of her eyes, Aria comforting Emily. She sighed knowing it was her fault. She was to blame. She'd been on the edge today, and Spencer's sudden outburst made her attitude even snappier.

Hanna walked over to Emily and Aria. She pushed the phone towards Emily's direction. "God, I'm so sorry Em. I was being a total jerk." Hanna took a heavy breath. "I've just been on edge lately; I guess with A and Toby, it's making me go nuts. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah, I can. I understand how you're feeling. I feel the same way. Why is our life so complicated?"

"A." Hanna said in a serious tone. Emily and Aria started laughing. They clung onto each other so they wouldn't topple to the ground. Aria wiped a tear away. "Oh Hanna, this is why we love you."

"Huh?"

"Oh we just love you because how you act." Emily giggled. She hugged her clueless friend who had many shades of red forming in her cheeks.

"Should we go check up on Spencer?" Aria wondered aloud. Both girls nodded. Aria led the group upstairs. "I wonder what'd happen." Hanna spoke up as they silently padded up the stairs.

"I hope it isn't about A." Emily prayed.

"I hope it isn't about Toby." Aria admitted. She stopped at the first door, the only door that was closed. She motioned for the girls to be quiet. She pressed an ear against the wood door. She paid close attention hearing. Sadly, all she could hear were tiny muffles. She finally twisted the doorknob. "Locked." She knocked on the door. "Spencer? She called out. "Spencer, its' us, open up."

Spencer clung to her pillow. Tears soaked it. How could A do this to her? Oh wait, A hated her. Spencer gripped the pillow tighter. Right when she thought everything was going her way, _bam_! The world turned against her. It happened every time. She heard Aria plead for Spencer to open up, but Spencer denied every time. She curled up in her bed ignoring the world. At least she could do that without screwing up.

Aria turned around, aggravated. "She's being stubborn." She commented.

"How about we wait for her to talk to us?" Emily suggested.

"Em is right." Hanna agreed. They, hand in hand, clomped downstairs. Aria groaned. She turned back around and got ready to pound on the door but stopped short. Her eyes trailed the empty stairs where her friends just were. She decided on following them. "Guys," Aria moaned as she descended the last step. She looked at her friends who were frozen. She had confusion written all over her face. She walked over to her friends. Their eyes were wide, gaping mouths and befuddled expressions. Hanna dropped Emily's hand. "Guys?" Aria waved a hand in front of their faces. They didn't blink. Aria inspected every inch of them, wondering altogether if they stopped breathing. Finally, Hanna pointed a shaky finger over at the door. Aria's eyes followed her finger. "Toby!" she gasped. She stumbled back and knocked down the only remaining one. He ignored Aria. He scanned the whole room. "Wow," was all he could say. He _had_ done a lot of damage, some of it unintentionally.

Aria grabbed Spencer's phone from the counter. "Come any closer and I will call the cops." She threatened. She waved the phone threateningly in front of Toby's face. He held his hands up in defeat. "I'm not here to cause harm." He told her honestly.

With the phone still in her hand, she asked, "Why are you here? I thought you were in jail."

"Long story." He grumbled.

"We have time." Hanna finally came out of her shocked state. She folded her arms across her chest and strode over to Aria. Her eyes narrowed. "We aren't letting you near Spencer until you tell us the truth. And we mean the truth."

"I can only give you bits of it." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to choose the bits he should inform them on. "Well, Spencer's parents bailed me out. Her mother is my new lawyer. And she promised I'd be safe from any harm because she found important evidence."

"Why does Spencer's mother always choose the potential bad guys?" Hanna said.

"Well they've all been proven innocent right?" Toby tried to make a joke out of it. He chuckled awkwardly. No one laughed along. "Look can I please go see Spencer."

"Not until you tell us everything." Hanna spat.

"Look," Toby got frustrated. "I will when I can, but right now I'm not safe and neither are you! Just let me talk to Spencer, please!"

Hanna scoffed. "I doubt you'd be able to."

"Why?"

"She's been depressed for weeks. She finally got out of bed yesterday, of course you knew that, and went to the club and then had a date with Alex, which she said went fine." Hanna began to babble.

"Wait, she went on a… _date_." He forced the last word to come out. Hanna hid behind petite Aria. "Uh huh." She whispered.

"Way to go Hanna." Aria hissed.

"She's moved on." He started to panic.

"Um not exactly, she wouldn't tell us." Aria filled in Hanna's shoes and continued to talk to Toby. Toby nodded unaware of what to do. "We really don't know. Sometimes she says she has and others, like now, she won't talk."

Toby gently pushed pas the girls. He climbed up the stairs. "I have to talk to her!" Aria and Hanna darted after him. Hanna caught up to him and hopped on his back. It made him teetered backwards, but he gripped part of the rail that managed to stay on the wall. Aria squirmed her way up the top of the stairs. "Toby," Hanna huffed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It'd be best if you'd leave."

Toby stepped up the steps slower. He barely managed to make it to the top. "Spencer!" he shouted.

"Toby…" Aria warned. She'd blocked the door. With Hanna on his back, Toby couldn't move Aria out of the way. "Hanna, get off!" he yelled. He tried to get her off by pushing her off but what if she got hurt? Spencer couldn't forgive him for hurting her one of her best friends.

"No!" she screamed. She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. "Spencer!" he shouted louder. "Spence-" he was cut short by Hanna. She slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shut up!" she hissed in his face. He called out but it was muffle and light. He tried again and again. "EW!" Hanna cried. She removed her hand away from Toby's mouth. Her hand had dripping saliva coating her baby-like skin. "Gross!" she complained. She wiped it all over Toby's neck for revenge. "Spencer!" he shouted. This time Hanna stopped him by putting her shoe against his lips. His eyes widened from the stench. Even Aria pinched her nose. "Hanna put your shoe back on." She gagged. Hanna dropped her shoe down the staircase.

"Spencer!" Toby tried again. Aria attacked him. "Shut up!" She whacked his shoulder. Unexpectedly, Spencer's bedroom door opened. Her eyes were red, her nose was stuffy, and her hair was a jumbled mess. She held a wad of tissues. "Guys, was it just me or did I hear…. Toby!" She squeaked. She slammed the door shut. She re-opened it looking better collected. Hanna and Aria jumped off Toby. He walked up to Spencer. He grabbed ahold of her hands. "Spencer, I'm so sorry, if you let me explain, I can explain everything."

"Hey! You wouldn't do that for us." Hanna reminded him in a cross tone.

Spencer was filled with excitement. At that very minute she forgotten all. She'd forgotten that Toby betrayed her in a way that was unforgivable. She'd forgotten all the pain and hurt that coursed through her body. She'd forgotten all about A's text. All she'd remembered is how much she truly did care for Toby. She clinched his shirt as she hugged him. "Please, don't ever let me go." She whispered. Toby held her close to his body. His hands sat on her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers. He leaned in to kiss her, and she did the same. But then reality struck her, and struck her hard. She leaned back. She couldn't possibly forgive him that easily! She was a Hastings' and a Hastings never gave up as easily as she was now. Plus, she did not want to be reminded about the last A text she'd received. She excused herself. She walked downstairs.

"Spencer, what, what's the matter?" Toby followed right behind her. Spencer spun around. "I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Forgive you so easily. I mean I want to but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not safe, I am not safe doing this."

"Spencer, you were never safe with me before what's different." Toby argued.

"Toby, did you just hear yourself?" Spencer shouted at the top of her lungs. "You just said I was never safe with you before. Did this relationship mean nothing to you?"

"That's not what I meant." He whispered.

"Then what did it mean!" she practically sobbed.

"I meant, when you began to date me. When everyone had murderous thoughts about me, you being one of them, how you said I was the devil."

Everyone was silent. Aria and Hanna were shocked to find them arguing like this. Emily was still staring straight at the door. She hadn't even witnessed anything. Hanna marched over to Emily and slapped her. "Em!" she snapped Emily out of it.

"Sorry, where's Spencer?" Emily croaked, her head pounding, her heart beating.

"Right here Emily." She sighed. Emily weakly sat down on the floor. "Toby is he here?" she tried to remember all that happened. Hanna helped her back on her feet. "C'mon let's go to the guest room and lay you down." Aria followed them. Once they were upstairs, Spencer and Toby began to quarrel again. Finally Spencer had enough. She snatched Hanna's keys. "I've had enough." She slammed the door. "Spencer!" Toby called after her. Spencer got into the driver's seat. "Spencer!" Toby clomped down the metal steps. Spencer locked the doors. Toby tried to open it, but it was useless. He pressed his face against the window. "Spencer please, can I explain."

Spencer hesitated to start the car. "Please." His voice cracked. Spencer bit a nail which was an unearthly habit. She unlocked the door. Toby scrambled in before Spencer could change her mind. "Okay talk."

"Spencer, what happened weeks ago wasn't my fault. I didn't kidnap Paige." Toby began. "I guess you know I've been working with A for the past four years. It hurts me when I admit that to the person I love. It also hurts me when I can't tell you why I am."

"Why not?" Spencer demanded. She kept her eyes locked on Aria's glossy car in front of them. Toby turned to face Spencer. He lifted Spencer out of her seat. He pulled her onto his lap and cradled her head. "Because I would risk the chance of you getting killed and I can't live without you." Spencer tried desperately to not cave in. She could feel his hot breath breathing up and down against her throat. She felt his eyes trained intensely on her, not blinking for a second. Spencer caved in. She crashed her lips against his. He kissed her back, pressing his body against hers. Spencer grabbed the tail of Toby's shirt and began to pull it up. She pulled away and began to plant soft kisses on his neck. Toby groaned in delight. He lifted her head up to meet his gaze. He kissed her intently not needing anything else, but soon they both needed air.

"I'm sorry." She gasped before kissing him hungrily. This time they were rudely interrupted. Hanna pounded against the glass window. She and Aria stared at them. "Hey!" she shouted. "Cut it out in my car!"

She opened the door. "Get out!" she ordered. Spencer and Toby got out with Spencer being carried bridal style by Toby. Spencer dropped Hanna's keys into Hanna's hands absentmindedly. "Hate to ruin you're moment, but Spencer you got a text." Aria said. They all made it back into Spencer's apartment. Spencer searched the destroyed apartment for her buzzing phone. She finally found it. She opened the new text message. All she just did, she regretted it. This time whatever happened to Toby was her fault, all because she couldn't say no to the Cavanaugh boy.

**I warned you Spence. Now Toby will pay dearly. –A**

**To Be Continued . . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: I was about to update Friday but I didn't have any wifi for the computer. I want to make this clear: I update on Tuesdays and Friday. Even if today is Sat. it was intentioned to be yesterday. **

**Please Review and tell me what you think. What do you think will happen to Toby?**

**~Rachael**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It seems . . . . rushed. I'm trying to slow it down but not slow it down to where it is boring and hope it isn't boring. I just hope you aren't angry at the end. (DON'T look at the end and then read it. And make sure you read the ending CAREFULLY!) So I hope you guys won't get anry at me. Haha. Important author's note at bottom! Soooo enjoy the next chapter of _My_ Immortal****!**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Instead of taking the elevator, Spencer took the stairs. It seemed faster instead of waiting with all these patients, nurses, doctors, or visitors. Spencer was sweating and tired but nothing could ruin her cloud nine mood. Sure, this visit could be bad, horrible maybe. But Spencer was taking a chance. Fifty percent out of one hundred could mean this visit Toby isn't angry.

When Spencer got the outrageous call from Emily about Toby, her heart stopped beating. She quickly finished her shower that was supposed to keep her composed, but it made her thrilled. She dried her hair with the blow dryer and pulled it up in a sloppy ponytail. She put on a dab of makeup before wriggling into her jeans and V-neck. After all that was done, Spencer collected her keys and chain purse and exited the house like a whirlwind.

Now Spencer strutted down the hallway that she just came from hours ago. The hospital seemed haunted as the lights were dim for some patients. Spencer was surprised they let her in even after visiting hours. Well, Spencer wasn't entirely surprised. If you knew Wren like she did, she could get into a bank without getting in to any type of trouble. Spencer dismissed Wren from her thoughts and focused on Toby. She fiddled with the chain attached to her purse. No doubt Spencer was nervous. It had been a painful discussion the day earlier. Spencer needed to slow things down; one minute they would make out and the next thing you knew they were fighting. Spencer reached Toby's room. The wooden blinds were shut so Toby could get sleep. Spencer jiggled the handle, but nothing happened. She rattled it harder. The door was lock. Instead of nervousness, panic struck her. What was going down on there? Was it something intolerable? She was about to knock on the door when she heard Emily's voice. "Spence?" she yawned. Her whole body shook along with her hand as she held the strong black coffee.

"Emily! What's going on in there! The doors locked!" Spencer asked in a panicky tone. Emily's brows furrowed. "I left it open, no one can lock it." Emily jiggled the handle. She shoved the brewing coffee mug in Spencer's unprepared hands. Coffee stained her V-neck. "Ow Em!" she cried as it stung on her flesh. She banged her fist against the wooden door.

"Toby, open this door!" she screamed. She pressed her ear up on the door. She could only make out a muffled conversation. Emily whipped around. Fear speckled in her carefree eyes. "What if A is in there?" She shrieked at the thought. Spencer dropped the mug. She pushed Emily out of the way and banged on the door. "Toby!" her voice was hoarse. "Don't talk to—" she toppled back when the door opened. Emily caught her. Both were wonderstruck. Emily's hands were shaking from so much coffee. Her eyes screamed distress. Spencer hair lingered out of her ponytail and smeared all over her face like a pie being smeared in a clown's face. Her mouth gaped open. "_Mother_!" she gasped. Veronica slammed the door shut. She slung her briefcase over her shoulder. She didn't acknowledge the two girls gawking at her. Spencer snapped back into the real word. She altered her face to a serious tone. "Mom." Spencer smoothed her hair out of her eyes. Veronica snapped her head up. Her body stiffened. "Oh girls, how long have you been here?" she stuttered. She gripped the shoulder strap to her briefcase. Spencer was about to demand why her mother was visiting Toby when Emily interrupted her. "Not long. We just got out of the elevator."

Veronica softened. She let go of her shoulder strap. She actually let her shoulders slump but only for a minute. She regained her posture quickly. "Well see you later Spence." She timidly kissed the top of Spencer's head. It made Spencer's shudder. Her mother never showed this much affection unless something anomalous was upon them. Spencer squirmed her way out of the awkward situation. Veronica flattened her formal gray skirt. She cleared her throat. "I'll see you later." She repeated. She slightly waved her head over towards Emily. Emily waggled her fingers in return. She stared pointlessly at a hospital banner that had parts of cancer tumors labeled on it. Spencer gave her a mother one last tight smile. Once the elevator doors closed, Spencer yanked Emily in the hospital room. Emily staggered in. She swiftly caught her balance and flattened her clothes out like they were dirty, which they weren't. "Hey Toby." She said breezily.

"Hey Emily." He replied. His voice was hoarse. He pounded his hand on against the chest bone, coughing. His throat cleared. "Hey." He repeated. Emily wheeled around and made herself comfortable on the same old vomit colored chair across from Toby.

Spencer walked up in front of Toby. Guilt washed over her as she saw the cast arm. She hugged herself trying to find the courage to speak. _Stop being someone you're not,_ Spencer scolded herself in her head. _You're a Hastings'_! She felt a normal power build up inside of her. Instead of asking if he was okay, she did the total opposite: Blow up. She wanted to make him suffer for something he didn't do. It just bubbled up inside of her and Spencer felt like she _had_ to do it. "Why were you talking to my mother!" she growled.

_Stop!_ The inside of the voice pleaded. Spencer's fingernails dug into her skin. Her face was turning all shades of red. "Why were you talking to my mother?" She yelled.

"It's none of your business." Toby replied in a calm matter.

"It is my business. She's my mother!" Spencer screamed. Suddenly, Spencer began to become woozy. She watched as Toby's lips twitched, his eyes coat in a darker blue, and his muscles tighten. "I. Don't. Feel. Like. Sharing." He snarled. Spencer knew she could be cruel; she'd done it to people before, but Spencer didn't want to be cruel. She wanted to be stress-free. She craned her neck to see Emily in the back with wide puppy dog eyes. _Why are you doing this_! That was what Emily's face screamed. Emily's mouth was opened but she had no words seeping out. Spencer looked back at Toby. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ears. "Um, Emily, can Toby and I have a minute?" she asked in a tiny voice. Still not saying anything, Emily hopped out of her chair and raced out. Spencer's eyes scanned the floor. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to blow up."

Toby's boyish smile grew. He chuckled a little. "It's fine Spencer. I just miss you."

Spencer tilted her head back. She collected her hair and pretended like she was going to put it up in a ponytail, but let it drop back down her back. She sucked in her breath. How was she supposed to put this? She missed him too, more than anything, but something felt off. "Okay. Look." She fiddled with her nails. "Whatever happens after today isn't permanent. Okay?"

Toby was confused but cooperatively nodded. Spencer smiled. She sat down on the side of Toby's bed. "I want to be with you, but I can't. There are things you don't and do know. For one, I can't honestly trust you. When I discovered you were A, I fell apart. And now, I feel the same when I know I can't have you."

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because." She answered. "I need to focus on other things. I can't see you."

"Spencer, let's talk about it." Toby begged. Spencer walked over to the door. She shook her head warily. "I'm sorry but I can't. It isn't permanent Toby." And with that she slammed the door. She weaved her way through the hall. Emily was nowhere to be found. Spencer was glad too. This whole life was hard. She felt weak and powerless, not like Spencer, herself.

XXX

Spencer finally had the courage to knock on the door. It was one in the morning and she'd been standing on the porch for over an hour. She finally had mustered up the courage to knock on the door. Her stomach was in knots as she waited. Spencer wound a piece of hair around her fingers anxiously. They probably didn't want her here. She kept thinking of the negatives. Finally the door swung open. "Spencer?"

At that very instant, Spencer broke down. "Can I come in?" she sobbed. Melissa moved to the side. "Sure come in."

Spencer walked in, covering her face with her hands. Melissa closed the door and set the alarm again. She rubbed her eyes before coming to Spencer's aid. She wrapped her in a big hug. "What's the matter." She whispered. Spencer couldn't speak. She kept sobbing. It felt good letting it all out after holding it in for so long. She clung to her sister's shirt as she sobbed harder.

"I've done something so wrong and vile." Spencer managed to say. Melissa pulled away and put a firm hand on Spencer's shoulder. Her eyebrows arched together. "What?"

"I've ruined everything. I can't go back. I can't live like this!" Spencer wailed. Melissa felt pain for her sister. She pulled her in for another hug. "Whatever it is, you can get pass it. You. Are. A. Hastings." Melissa put as much fiery in her words as she could at one in the morning. Spencer shook her head. "No, I can't. That's already screwed up my life. I can't…" she snapped her mouth shut. She immediately wiped away the tears that leaked. She sewed herself up. She acted perfectly normal for Wren padded down the stairs. "Melissa, what's going on?" he asked, yawning.

"He lives with you now!" Spencer whispered.

"We're dating." She reminded her. Spencer swallowed.

"I shouldn't have come here." Spencer stammered. She made a beeline to the door, turned the alarm off, and stormed out. Melissa followed. "Spencer!" she called out.

"No it was stupid for me to come. Sorry." She opened her car door. Silently, she let the tears roll down her cheeks. She slammed the door shut before Melissa could force herself in. Spencer sped off. Adrenaline blazed inside of Spencer. She stomped on the gas pedal. Spencer sped up to eighty miles per hour. The road was empty so she gunned it. She zoomed past curvy turns and ran stop lights. She turned the radio up to the MAX. Her left eye started to twitch uncontrollably. Her fingers started to turn white. She bit her tongue down hard. She swerved around a black dead car. What was the point of being cautious? Right now, her whole mind was befuddled. Her mood changed to a dark sinister type she never knew she had. Soon it turned to a rebellious type. It changed again to a sappy type. Spencer finally reached her destination. She didn't even notice the black car that followed her.

Spencer heard the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. Her heart pounded against her chest. She kept walking. She smelled the salty air that lingered in the air. Spencer took off her shirt revealing a tank top. She kicked off her shoes letting them fly up in the air and down into the water. Spencer felt the sea breeze waft through her. She felt humane. But then she realized what her life was all about. For once she hated everyone. She hated Toby for betraying her. She hated her friends for reasons unknown. She hated her sister for stealing her boyfriend. She even hated herself for hating innocent people excluding Toby. She smelled the air and closed her eyes. She was at the edge of the cliff. She heard the waves rolling in and crashing. She felt power. She took one last breath and leaped.

Screw A.

**To Be Continued . . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, I'm SOOO sorry. Now who thinks she actually jumped? Did she? I hope you all read carefully. I feel like this chapter was sort of a lackey. Don't worry, it'll get better I promise! Anyway, how was it? I'm sorta scared, lol. But remember, Spencer has been in a critical state (i.e. with stress and Toby and A) Happy Tuesday! Who was eager for PLL? Man I miss this show. **

**Do you think I could get to one hundred reviews? Oh please, LOL!**** Please REVIEW! That would mean a lot. **

**~Rachael :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: So I decided I can't do the update schedule. I love updating when I can. It works better for me! By the way: have you seen the promo for 3X16? Spencer might find out Toby! Oh snap! LOL**

**Well, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Spencer shook her head viciously thinking it was a dream. Her hands floundered out and uncontrollably. She squeezed her eyes tighter thinking it was all a dream. She had to be dead. She jumped from a cliff with the waves crashing against the sharp rocks. She felt a strong grip shaking her. She squirmed more and more. She heard a soft voice ringing in her ear. Who was it?

"Spencer! Spencer!"

Spencer squeezed her eyes shut. Then she opened them. Her heart began to accelerate as each raindrop splashed her cheek. Her breathing was heavy and full. She studied her surroundings. She was on a rocky, dirty ground. She heard the waves crashing against the cliff. She even heard an owl's hoot. "Where am I?" she mused. She rubbed her hand against the back of her neck.

"Oh you're awake!" someone let out a sigh of relief. Spencer narrowed her eyes. She saw a mane of curly dark hair and glowing brown eyes. "Alex!" Spencer coughed. She doubled over. She blinked fast, so he couldn't see how hurt she was. She wanted Toby to stop her, to save her, to give her mouth to mouth if necessary. But, she knew that was only a far distant dream._ Stop! Stop thinking of Toby_, her conscious screamed. "Alex." She said firmly.

He pushed a lock of hair from his face. "Yeah, it's me." He admitted.

"What are you doing here late at night?" Spencer asked.

"I was trying to find you." He answered honestly.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Alex sucked in a deep breath. He exhaled. "I … came to tell you that I'm leaving Rosewood. I'm going back home."

"Okay and?"

"I wanted to tell you. I wanted to make sure if you still had any feelings for me like I do towards you."

Spencer accidently giggled. She clamped her hand over her mouth. Alex's eyes saddened. His shoulder slumped over. "Sorry." Spencer added. "It sort of slipped out."

"It's okay." Alex responded dryly.

"No, Alex, seriously thank you." Spencer whispered. She pulled him into a friendly hug. "It means a lot to me that you came to find me and tell me goodbye." Spencer took a big intake of air. "Why did you save me?"

Alex smiled. "I couldn't have let you drown. Besides, I can't swim so I wouldn't know how to save you." He chuckled afterwards. Then he became serious. "Why did you try to commit suicide? Do you not know how dangerous that is! You better be lucky I caught you! So why did you commit suicide?"

"My life has gotten more complicated." Spencer clung to her legs. "I guess I couldn't control it anymore."

"Why?" Alex sat down beside Spencer. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

Spencer licked her teeth. "I can't. I won't too! But it's complicated."

"I know all about complicated." Alex joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You wouldn't know complicated if it hit you with a shovel, Alex. I'm sorry but I can't tell you." Spencer stood up. She wiped away all the dirt. Her hands were shaking and dripping with water from the rain. She wrapped her soaked hair with a ponytail. "I have to go." She whispered. She pushed past Alex but stopped. She turned around and kissed Alex on the cheek. "Thank you." She sobbed. Alex pulled her into his embrace. She nested her head in his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like that for an hour until the rain stopped crying.

"Alex, I have to leave." She sniffled.

"Look, we can talk. It could help you." Alex suggested. Spencer gripped his hands. "I guess I have nothing to lose." She thought aloud. "You are leaving tomorrow right?"

"Tonight." He corrected. Spencer nodded slowly.

"Then I'll tell you." She led him to her car. They sat in there for a while. Then Spencer willed the courage and told the whole story from high school all the way to now. "And then I jumped thinking I could escape it all." She finished. She peered over at Alex who listened intently. "Well, how about you slow it all down. Just take one step at time." He advised.

"How?" Spencer complained.

"First, you defiantly need to get rid of that stress. Then, once you feel light and stress free, start over from scratch. Take one day at a time."

"I don't know how." She admitted in a small voice.

"Here, I can help." He motioned for Spencer to come closer. She edge closer to him. He smiled a boyish smile. "I won't hurt you. I'm just going to massage you."

Spencer nodded. She sat on the edge of seat and let him massage her tenderly. She began to de-stress. "It's working." She mumbled.

"It should."

Another hour passed, Alex soon fished massaging her. He looked at his clock. "Whoa! I got to go." He opened the passenger door. "Spence, one more piece of advice, ignore A. A can't hurt you anymore. The damage is already done." And with that he left. His black Honda disappeared in the dead of night. Spencer sat alone at the rocky death point. She let the minutes ticked by. She was relaxing.

XXX

Few days later, Spencer sat in a circle with her friends. She held her coffee mug in one hand on her phone in the other. Hanna was discussing boyfriend crisis with Caleb. Spencer didn't even know what was happening. She drifted off during the last hour. She hadn't told her friends about the night where she tried to kill herself. She hadn't even heard from Alex. She tried calling him here and there, but the phone was cut off. Worrying thoughts crept in her bones. What if A got him? It was her fault for even mentioning A, but she was at her breaking point by then. She had no choice. It all spilled out so easily.

"Spencer!" Hanna whined. Spencer's head snapped up. "Huh?'

"What are your thoughts on Caleb and I?" she asked.

"About?"

Hanna fell back. She stared at the ceiling. "Have you even listened to what I was saying?"

Aria leaned towards Spencer. "You know how they've been dating for five to six years,"

"Um, sure."

"Well," Emily continued for Aria. "She's wondering why he hasn't proposed. She says she's been dropping major hints to him, and apparently he's been receiving them but no ring."

"It's a huge dilemma! I mean I want to get married!" Hanna huffed.

"At least you have a boyfriend." Emily sighed, playing with her braided hair. Hanna softened up. Her crabby mood changed. "Oh God," she slapped herself. "I've forgotten. Emily, Paige is still missing and Toby! My stupid dilemma can wait. I'm so stupid!"

Spencer leaned over. "Han, you can talk all about Caleb if you want. I certainly don't mind."

"No, I won't!" Hanna refused. "He can wait."

"Have you heard from Toby?" Aria asked softly. Spencer nodded. "No, he got out of the hospital, but I told Emily to tell him that he couldn't' come here. So I don't know where he went."

"Well, I do know he misses you." Emily winked.

"I'm trying hard not to think about him right now. I feel like we do need a break." Spencer said.

"NO!" They said together.

"Yes! I mean he's A or part of the A team! I can't live with that!" Secretly inside, Spencer could barely live. After Alex left, Spencer couldn't relax. She was fidgety and actually went to see Toby. She knew exactly where he was. She'd visited him to find answers, only to be more stressed.

Spencer's phone buzzed: **Meet me outside.**

Spencer's head began to feel light. "Guys, do you all want something to drink?" She asked hurriedly. Before they could even answer, Spencer answered for them. "Lemonade sounds great. Be right back." She darted out of the room.

Spencer scrambled down the stairs like she was in a marathon. She zoomed into the kitchen, poured four glasses of lemonade, and jammed the pitcher back in the refrigerator. She stood alone in the kitchen for a minute to make sure no one followed her down. "Clear." She whispered. She crept quietly outside. She looked outside to see the leaves falling down from the trees. They littered the freshly mowed grass. Spencer walked out farther. She stuffed her hands in the back of her pockets. "Hello?" she called out. "Toby,"

"I thought you wouldn't make it." He admitted. He rested on the doorframe of his gold Chevy truck.

"I did." She answered flatly. He ripped his body off the truck. His pockets were stuffed in his jacket pocket. "Look, Spencer, I'm not here for anything except for this." He threw a small object in Spencer's directions. Spencer had paid so much attention to catching the tiny object, that she didn't see Toby running off. Spencer caught the object easily. She uncapped her hands and saw that they were the keys to the truck. Was it happening all over again? She looked up to see the truck sitting there with no Toby.

"Spencer, why are you out here?" Emily asked. The three girls walked over to Spencer. Spencer's mouth was in an 'O' form, and her gazed was fixed on the truck. Emily arched her eyebrows. "What's the matter?"

Emily walked ahead of the other girls. Aria grabbed her arms. "Um, Em." She whispered. Emily mouthed what. Aria pointed to the truck. Emily was the one who gasped. She was about to run to the truck, inspecting everything, but Spencer stopped her. She silently strolled to the truck. She pushed open the door. She crawled in and looked around. Everything was neatly put in place, cleaned out. She filled around in the cracks for any type of clues to why he gave her this. Aria tapped her on the shoulder. "Spence, there's a note on the attached to the windshield wipers."

Spencer crawled out of the truck. She plucked the piece of folded paper from the wiper. She unfolded it and began to read:

_Dear Spencer, _

_This is just simple: I can't stay here any longer. I hope you understand. I still love you, but I decided on some things. I hope I see you soon. You are everything to me, and I will protect you. I know you probably won't believe this, even after two nights ago with that heated argument, but it's the truth. If you do forgive me, thank you. If you don't, I understand. I will see you soon, and I love you with all my heart. I just have to take care of unfinished business first. _

_Love,_

_Toby_

Spencer's eyes darted around. "What does it say?" Hanna asked.

Spencer folded up the paper. She stuffed it in her pocket and sniffled. "He's gone." She whispered. She wiped away the tears the rolled down her cheek. Her phone buzzed on time. She knew what was coming after she read the first line of the note. She lifted her phone from her pocket. She hit the open button.

**Looks like Toby used you again. Do you honestly believe him, because he's with me now. Guess what? I'm wining. It looks like it's over for you. –A**

**To Be Continued . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: Alrightly then, Toby's gone. But not for long. He'll be back in a chapter or two, possibly next chapter. I had school off today so I decided on finishing this chapter and posting it. It's only a day early. I hope you all somewhat enjoyed it. I know there isn't any Spoby fluff, but I most likely will update pretty soon. Maybe even tomorrow. **

**REVIEWS would be lovely and make my Thursday, or when you read this!**

**~Rachael **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Days after Toby's departure, Spencer moped around in her apartment feeling droned out and tired. It was a chilly evening and Spencer was raiding her closet to find the perfect outfit for her family get-together. When Spencer was on the phone with Veronica, she mentioned an announcement Melissa and Wren had to make. To be honest, Spencer was petrified. She was scared that they were getting married and soon she'd be the only single person in the family whose boyfriend was in jail for several weeks. She finally chose a pale green dress that stopped mid-thigh, some pearls her mother loaned her, and white heels. She took a hot, soothing bath three hours before. Now, her hair was curled and pinned up, her makeup was applied in soft formal complexion, and all she had left was to slip into a perfect Hastings' by wearing this outfit.

Once Spencer did that, she checked the clock. She was supposed to be at the French restaurant in thirty minutes! It took at least fifteen minutes if there wasn't any traffic. Spencer hurriedly collected her purse, and grabbed a set of keys from the ceramic bowl. She raced to her car only to find the keys weren't hers. She'd already locked her door and descended the stairs! She didn't want to get sweaty in this strapless dress. Spencer sighed. She slugged over to the gold Chevy truck. She pulled at the door until it opened and climbed in. It rattled as she made herself comfy in the driver's seat. She started the engine. She was so use to sitting over at the other side. A shiver raced down her spine, followed by another.

XXX

The truck sputtered as Spencer pulled into a reserved parking spot next to her mother's car. She humbly got out swooping up the keys as well. Spencer saw her mother's horrified face when she slammed the door to the truck. Spencer gave her mother the same look when she reached her.

"What's with the filthy truck?" Veronica asked. Spencer opened the doors to the restaurant. "I grabbed the wrong keys." Spencer mumbled.

"You could have gone back, gotten your car. That thing is…"

"…Is what mom?"

"It's disgusting." She shrieked. Spencer rolled her eyes. She wove through the partying crowed, who were all the rich people in Rosewood. Spencer was paying to much attention to her nagging mother that she accidently bumped into someone.

'Hey watch it." The guy barked.

Spencer backed up. "Sorry." She muttered. She studied the face for a minute and finally saw who it was. "_Noel_?"

"What?" Noel sneered. Spencer raised an eyebrow. He had definitely changed. He weighed a hundred pounds more than before; he had patches of hair, and a big gut. "What happened to you?" She asked.

He tightened his grip on his beer. "Why do you care?" He spat.

"Okay, come on Spencer." Veronica steered Spencer to their table before Spencer could start more trouble. "Behave." She hissed in her daughter's ear. She forcefully made Spencer sit down beside her. The whole family was here. Peter was on his Blackberry, texting. Melissa was dress professionally, playing with Ellie, who wore a butterfly dress with strappy sandals. She giggled as her mother tickled her. Wren was staring at them with a warm smile, his arms folded on the table. The waiter placed down baked brie that smelled so good. It made Spencer's stomach growl like a clap of thunder. She snatched a piece and stuffed it in her mouth. The warmth spread across her tongue as she bit down on the food. All the others finally noticed Spencer's appearance. Melissa sipped her glass of lemonade. "So Spencer, where's Toby?" she casually asked.

"Yeah, "where's Toby!" Wren piped up. He gave Spencer a devious grin. Spencer avoided all contact with everybody. Nobody knew what happened except for her and Toby.

"The only reason I'm asking is because I saw his truck pull up, so?"

Spencer's voice cracked, "He's not here." She cleared her throat. "Besides, what makes you think he would be?"

Melissa shrugged, ignoring the sharp tone in Spencer's voice. She checked her watch.

'Sorry I'm late!" A familiar voice apologized. Spencer sat straighter and erased her angry attitude. She beamed over to the guy who charged over. Peter Hastings growled. "Who invited him?" He distinctly glared at Spencer.

"I did. He's my brother, so he deserves to know." Melissa said. She waved at Jason. "Hey, glad you made it." Jason bent down and hugged his sister. Then he rounded the corner and hugged Spencer. "You okay?" he whispered while holding a firm grip around her waist. He pulled apart; Spencer nodded. "Superb." She said sarcastically. Jason sat beside Spencer and Peter. The waiter came back wondering the order.

After everyone told the waiter exactly what they wanted, and after they got finished with their food, Veronica dropped her fork against her clean plate. "Spill!" she said. "Tell us the good news!"

Melissa dabbed the corners of her mouth. She basked in the attention. She grabbed ahold of Wren's hand and squeezed it. This made Spencer feel queasy. She wrapped her arm around her stomach. She wasn't ready for what was to come. She stabbed at her innocent chicken. Melissa and Wren stood up. Peter dropped his napkin over the leftover salmon he decided on not eating. Ellie slurped the last of her chocolate milk, and Jason finished chewing his salad. "We all know why we are here today gathered as one." She stole a glance at Wren. "We would like to make an announcement. Ready?" Wren confidently nodded. "Before we do, you might want to hold on to something, it will knock your socks off." Wren joked. Melissa giggled like a teenage girl. "Oh Wren."

"Get on with it!" Spencer groaned.

"Spencer!" Peter snapped. He shook his fore finger at her. "Stop acting like a bit-"

"Peter, you have a little girl sitting right next to you." Veronica scolded. Peter shook his head and sighed. He gulped down the rest of his Budweiser. Spencer tapped her fingers impatiently on the perimeter of the table.

Melissa clapped. "Hey! Can we get back to us now?"

"Go on." Veronica waved her hand at them.

"Okay…. I'm pregnant!" Melissa squeaked.

Spencer dropped her fork. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She looked over at Wren who smiled goofy for the first time. He draped his arm around Melissa's shoulder. Spencer looked over to her side to see Veronica tearing up. She scooted her chair back and ran up to hug her daughter. They both started crying together. Ellie clapped and cheered, even though she had no idea what pregnant meant. She was just happy for her mother. Peter dabbed his lips. He got up and pulled Wren to the side. Spencer's shoulders began to quaver. The only person who would support her was Jason. She glanced at him, but he was gone. He was beside Wren, congratulating him. Spencer banged her head against the table numerous times.

"Spence, aren't you happy for me?" she asked.

Spencer stopped banging her head against the table. "You've got to be kidding me." She spat through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?"

Spencer rose from her seat. "You honestly think I'd be happy for you!" she practically yelled. Spencer rubbed her throbbing head.

A vein bulged on Melissa's neck. "Why not?" She tried to be civil.

"Why should I? How can you love someone like him?" Spencer snorted.

"What's wrong with him?" Melissa asked.

"He cheated on you Melissa!" Spencer shouted. "Why would you love someone who used you like a bar of soap?"

"Says the person who lets Toby back in." Melissa retorted.

"It's different with him!"

"Oh really, how?"

"Because it just is." Spencer screamed.

"I'm waiting for a real explanation." Melissa sneered. Spencer's head was pounding worse. She was getting dizzy. "I don't have to explain anything to you." She growled. She stormed out of the restaurant. She grabbed the stupid truck keys and threw them at the truck. Her sister was right and she knew it. She folded her arms across her chest feeling defeated. She blinked back the tears as she stormed down the street. She pushed past innocent pedestrians out of her way. She ignored the rude comments she got. Her phone buzzed several times, but each time she ignored it. She wiped away a tear that threatened to escape.

"I think you dropped this." said someone. Spencer kept walking. She didn't feel like talking to a mixed up stranger. "Spencer!"

All the color flushed away on her face. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her body stiffened with each footstep that drew near her. She heard the keys jingle. "Like I said, I think you dropped this." The keys dangled in front of her face.

"What are you doing back?" Spencer croaked out. She wheeled around to face Toby in his normal motorcycle outfit. His hair was mused from the helmet that was sitting on the concrete behind him. Toby rubbed the back of his neck. "It's sort of hard to explain."

Spencer bit her tongue as she looked around. "Well, I have time. I deserve an explanation."

Toby kicked the ground. He chuckled a little. "You know how a told you I had to take care of unfinished business, well I did."

"And what might that unfinished business be?" Spencer questioned. His hearty smile dissolved into a tight, pressed line. He took in a deep breath.

"I quit the A team."

**To Be Continued . . . .**

* * *

**A/N: See? I told you Toby would be back. And he had some interesting news. Do you think he should've made that move? Lemme know what you guys think! Happy Monday, and the reason I won't update tomorrow is because I'll be to depressed after PLL. Spoby might be doomed! No! Anyways, tell me how you liked this chapter! Bye!**

**ALSO: Please check out my other story and leave a review. That'd be great!**

**REVIEW of course!**

**~Rachael!**


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, If I did I wouldn't have made Toby A.**

**A/N: So this chapter took me forever to do, and I want to say I'm proud of it. This is also my longest chapter ever! I want to say: My Spoby heart shattered last night. I pray for the best! Without further ado! Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"I quit the A team."

Spencer heart stopped beating. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead. She wrapped her arms tightly around her waist unsure what to say. "What?" she choked out, hoarsely.

Toby smirked. "I quit the A team." He repeated. Spencer had a hard time looking at him. Her eyes shifted from him to the busy crowd passing through them. She blinked, trying to regain her sharp sight.

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Spencer scoffed. She leaned back against the brick wall. Toby spun around seeing as if someone was watching them. He weaved through the crowd of pedestrians. He strode closer to Spencer. He licked his dry lips. His eyes darted around his surroundings. "Look, can we talk privately?" He whispered in a brisk tone. Spencer was reluctant to go. Toby searched in those big brown eyes, desperate for her to follow. "Please," he begged. Spencer licked the inside of her teeth. She undeniably wanted to go to get the answers she needed to move on. But the fear of loving him kicked into overdrive. That made her reluctant to go.

She finally caved in. "Fine," she grumbled. He sighed in relief. "Thank you!"

Spencer rolled her eyes. Just because she had said yes, doesn't mean she was caving in that easily. Spencer might have a soft spot for the one who betrayed her, but she wasn't giving up so easily. She had a game to win, and win she shall. They both escaped the crowd. She led him to the truck. She saw her mother's black Volvo parked in the spot besides Spencer's. Her parents and Melissa were still in there probably not missing her. She climbed into the truck with Toby not thinking of going back. She pulled them out of the crowded parking lot and into a dark alley which she knew all the perks, so if he tried something, then she was ready. She turned off the ignition. They sat there in dead silence.

"So . . . talk." Spencer burst out. She cocked her head in his direction. Her eyes narrowed. Toby didn't make eye contact with her. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down. "I quit the A team." He repeated for the third time. Spencer nodded. She kept quiet hoping that he would continue. She would rub her throbbing forehead repeatedly trying to make it stop. She needed more answers, not the same useless answer over and over again. "I need a better freakin answer."

"I know." He whispered. He licked his lips. He took a long pause before continuing. "There are things you don't know about me. You keep looking for the wrong answers. You know more than you let on, I know you do. I quit the A team _because _I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the constant battles I would have with Big A. I absolutely couldn't tolerate hurting you anymore than what I had done. I know the damage I've caused is permanent, but I'm making it up. I'll do anything to regain your trust."

"I need more than that to ever think about trusting you." Spencer barked in a harsh tone.

Toby didn't even flinch. He nodded comprehensively. "I'd hope you wouldn't say that." He confessed.

"The A team, they're planning something huge." Toby said cautiously.

"What are they planning?" She pried to know more.

Toby shrugged his shoulder. "They wouldn't tell me. But I know that if you and the others don't accept me back into your lives to help you, then the fatal consequence is someone's life."

"I just can't believe you!" Spencer complained. She batted her head against the seat. "I wish Hanna told me who Big A is!" Spencer moaned in frustration. "This is getting way out of hand!"

Toby turned to face her. His icy fingers grabbed ahold of her fingers. His eyebrows creased. "How does Hanna know who Big A is?" He asked, worried. Spencer jerked her hands away. She faced outwards. Her eyes made contact with a dumpster. "She said she saw you going into some alley by a café or something along the lines of that. She grabbed her handy binoculars and overheard you talking with someone, when Big A turned around she got a good look at he/she."

"This isn't good." Toby murmured. "If anyone from the A-team finds out, they will do more damage than running over Hanna again. Who else knows?"

"Emily and Aria, I think. I know for sure Aria." Spencer blurted out. "You can't tell anyone what I just said, I just put more lives in danger."

Toby put his right hand over his chest. "I swear I won't."

They sat there engulfing another dead silence.

"What else?" Spencer played with her hair, avoiding all eye contact with him.

Toby leaned against the back of the seat. It wobbled. "How do I know you're not the next one to die!" Spencer voice cracked. She covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean to say anything along the lines of that. It made her look like she cared about him way to much! Toby glanced at her, surprised. "How do I know?" He chuckled. He ran a hand through his chestnut hair. "A, not Mona, wouldn't even dare to kill me. It'd be way off A's limits to do anything vile towards me. With Mona, maybe, but to me, A wouldn't dare. A might hurt me, but A doesn't have the total confidence of shutting me up forever." Toby reassured her.

"Why?" She unbuckled her seat belt. She scooted closer to Toby incapable of what else to do. She rested her palm on his relaxed arm. Toby looked down at her shaking palm then at her. "Please, tell me more than you have. Tell me something only you would only tell me."

Toby let out a heavy, uncomfortable breath. Spencer bit her cracked bottom lip. She knew deep down he would tell her.

"A is in love with me." He whispered almost too faintly to hear. But to Spencer, those words blistered her ears. They scorched in her like a blazing fire touching just the tip of your finger. _Oh God_, a little voice inside of her shrieked. Her eyes bugged out just thinking of Toby kissing A. "Please tell me A isn't a guy."

"No. A is a girl, more of a sinister devil, but a girl." Toby corrected.

"Are you in love with her?" Spencer asked.

Toby narrowed his eyes. His lips were puckered out. His eyebrows creased. "Why in the world would I be in love with A?" he sounded disgusted by that thought. Spencer sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe because you're on the A Team! Toby! You could have faked it this whole time! You might not have ever loved me like I love you! All this time," Spencer shook her head. "I trust you right now and you could blab it all out to A. Oh God." Spencer went into denial. She started spazzing out like she did before. Toby got a grip on her. "Spencer, look at me. Do you honestly believe I faked any of it?"

Spencer nodded weakly. She truly did.

"Maybe at first I was. But then when we were in that motel room, God, everything changed. I saw a side of me I didn't know I could have, love. Love for someone that truly made me happy. That was you." Then Toby explained things Spencer wasn't sure about. "Then, I knew I had to be your guardian angel. I was still on the A team for reasons about Alison and revenge on her, but I would always have your back. I was thrilled that night you kissed me in front of your mother, sister, and some lady I had no clue was. It made me realize we had something special. So that's when I began working secretly against A. I saved you from Ian that other night. I so wasn't about to let him kill you. So as time passed, I began to loathe A. Yet, my evil side was still there. I wanted payback. I couldn't help my devious ways. Mona did all the threats to Dr. Sullivan. I had to bring her back during the night of the unmasking of Mona. When I met you outside, those words I told you, they were so true. And to now, those words are still true."

Spencer took a minute to digest it all. More questions begged for answers. One, stood out from all the others. "Those four years of being kidnapped, was it all a hoax?"

"Yes." Toby answered flatly.

"Why? I was worried sick for you for years! Did you know I was with Wren?"

"Uh-huh." He replied again. "When I pretended to be kidnapped, Big A had a plan for me. I was supposed to go back and win your heart. I obviously did. Afterwards, Big A wanted to do more things to you and your posse. I refused to put you in danger. Of course she was furious but agreed. She hid some bottle of liquid back inside of her jacket. After that I only went to talk to the team one more to tell them I was done, where apparently Hanna was spying on us. I finally decided on doing this stupid plan. But when I went to go to another meeting, where we discuss when to start the plan, I realized A, I don't know if it was Mona or Big A, set me up. They gave the cops fake evidence that I kidnapped Paige."

"Where is Paige?"

"I don't know. I truly don't know." Toby responded truthfully.

Spencer sighed. "I don't know why I believe you, but I do." She breathed. "But keep going. I need to know all of this."

"Do you really want to know who Big A is?" Toby questioned.

"Yes."

"Big A is Alison." Toby said. His shoulders slumped down, his eyes washed with relief. It was as if a great deal of weight was lifted off his shoulders. Spencer was confused. Ali was dead wasn't she? She couldn't be alive. They found her body years ago! It was unreal. Spencer's mouth was gaped open but no words dared to come out. She inspected her hands which were red and shaking like crazy. She closed her mouth shut. She swallowed as much air as much as her lungs allowed. "How is that even possible? Explain Toby!"

"I guess I need to start from the beginning. Alison was your best friend, yet she had a side you don't know about. She was secretly plotting things against you guys. She recruited Mona, who wanted revenge on you girls because you would never include her in. Alison took care of that. She filled Mona's head with lies. She told her she always wanted to be her friend, but the girls told her not too, or they'd kill her. Mona was desperate, so she believed it. For me, I was a harder to convince. I hated all of you. I wasn't sure why Alison picked me.

"She told me, she would give me justice from Jenna. At first I refused, but then Alison threatened to reveal the video she had of me and Jenna. I had to say yes. And I did. Then, during that year before summer, we planned on revenge. Alison came up with the Jenna Thing and acted as if I was peeping through your window. She got the firecracker. She _knew_ Jenna was in there. She did it purposely. Then she blamed me for it. I wanted to kill her. Soon I got shipped off to reform school. Alison promised me she would get rid of Jenna. And she did, for a while at least. Then she got me out of reform school.

"Well, six years ago, they found Alison's body right? Well it wasn't hers. Apparently it was somebody else. Alison told me it was her crazy twin who interfered with the plans. Apparently, she was the one who got buried alive in the hole. That's all I know about them. So, after a year had passed, finally someone found the dead body. Alison was so overwhelmed with excitement she kissed me. At first I was in shock. At that time the girl who made me take blame for everything kissed me. I hesitantly backed off. But soon Alison, well, she did the same thing Jenna did to me. She… I can't say it. So right after that year, we started planning. The anger, the hatred for you guys built up that year. I watched all of you as you ruled the school. You might not have known it, but you all were exactly like Ali. I hated it. But then I became friends with Emily. I felt obligated to tell her. I wanted to tell her. I thought she was the most perfect girl in the world at the time. I knew she was gay, but I thought maybe I could change her mind, but when she saw Maya that night I knew they loved each other. So then I tried to tell her, it didn't work out the way I planned. But I kept trying afterwards until someone turned me in.

"After that, Alison directed me to get close to another liar. So when you came up to my door, I knew this was my chance. Then as I said before, I felt something different that day in the motel room. Love. I won't repeat what I said earlier, but that's all up to this point." Toby finished.

It took a long time for Spencer to respond to all of that. One thing wrapped around her brain, she wasn't letting Toby get away from her. "Alison, she forced herself on you?"

"Yep." Toby confirmed. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck. She clinched the back of his t-shirt. "I'm so sorry for her doing this to you." Spencer whispered tightly.

"I deserve it. I am a horrible person who gets nothing but horrible things in return." Toby responded.

Spencer pulled away. "It's shocking." She whispered. She fell back into her seat. "Everything I thought I knew, I don't. I apparently didn't know my best friend."

Toby forced a smile. "Hey, let's not talk about this right now." He grabbed the keys from the ignition. "How about I take you home?" he offered. Spencer nodded tiredly. She switched places with him. She climbed in the passenger seat. She tucked her legs underneath her. It was getting dark, and the sun had already set behind the trees, almost gone. It took a little while to get back home, but Spencer didn't mind. She felt peculiarly safe with Toby by her side. She slowly let that wound uncover itself.

XXX

It was nearing eight-thirty when they pulled up the apartment complex Spencer lived in. all the regular cars, including hers, were quietly siting alone in their slot. One, though, stood out from all the others. It was Wren's dinged up sports car. Spencer remembered getting that car for him on their third year anniversary. She was completely pissed when he only got her a measly diamond necklace with a tiny S attached to it. He protested saying it was all he could afford.

Spencer rolled her eyes at that inadequate memory. Toby pulled up in the back of the complex. "Do you want me to come inside with you, just so I know you're safe?" Toby asked.

Spencer fiddled with her thumbs. "Um . . . no. Stay right here. I'll come back in a minute."

Spencer dashed out. She took the easy way up instead of going in the lobby. She jogged up the steps reaching the second floor. She didn't bother to get her keys out knowing they were already inside. She barged in.

Classical music hummed softly in the background. The only light came from the living room. Everything else was pitch black. Spencer steadily walked to the living room. The stone fireplace crackled. Her iHome station was playing a symphony track that Spencer kept for relieving stress. Wren and Melissa sat on the couch. "Hello?" Spencer growled. She didn't want them to ruin her somewhat happiness.

"Hey Spencer!" Wren chirped in his ridiculous British accent. He squeezed Melissa's shoulder, when she flinched at her own sister's name.

"What are you doing here in my apartment?" Spencer queried. Melissa took two deep yoga breaths. She stood up firmly. Her usually flat abdomen was replaced by a round swelling baby bump. Spencer raised an eyebrow. She hadn't noticed it earlier. Melissa placed one hand no her stomach. She looked down at her pregnant self then at Spencer. "This isn't easy for me to say, but I would love for you to come tomorrow to the ultrasound. Wren," she looked at him with loving eyes. "He offered to do the ultrasound at the hospital. And I won't you to be there when we find out if it's a girl or boy." She took a step towards Spencer. "Please?"

"You want me to be there?" Spencer's voice cracked. Tears formed in her eyes. Her lip quavered. Melissa already had tears spilling down her cheeks. "Yes," she sobbed happily. She ran to her younger sister. She hugged her tightly. "I want you to be there every step of the way from now. I was a jerk for not telling you earlier, telling anyone, but I was scared. Scared that'd you'd be so mad with Wren especially with the Toby drama. I hope you aren't mad anymore." Melissa sniffed. She clenched her sister tighter.

"Okay." Spencer sobbed-slash-laughed. Melissa pulled away, wiping away the tears. Her mascara dripped but no one cared tonight. "The appointment is at six in the afternoon, the only time Wren has time off. Meet me there?"

"Promise."

"Okay." Melissa laced her fingers with Wren's fingers. She dragged him out. Wren held back. He subconsciously hugged Spencer. "Thanks Spencer for being so supportive. I have a surprise for you. But you won't get it till tomorrow." And with that they left. Spencer watched out the front window as her sister and boyfriend pulled out of the complex unaware of Toby being close by. After they were out of sight, Spencer raced down the stairs. She strolled over to the truck that was shadowed behind bushes. She opened the passenger door and climbed in. Toby looked up. His face brightened. "Hey!"

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." Spencer apologized. "I had family drama."

Toby stopped staring at his phone. "Is it all good now?" Toby asked. Spencer nodded. She giggled. "It's so much better." She confided him in. Toby rubbed the side of her arm. "I'm glad."

"So do you have a place to sleep?" Spencer asked, while she stared at the digital clock. It was now nine-fifteen.

"I'll find a place." Toby yawned. "Some cheap motel out in the outskirts of town."

Spencer wasn't timid on asking. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. She knew she shouldn't. She knew he told the truth. You could just see it in his eyes. His voice always cracked when he talked about betraying her. Spencer felt at peace with him for the first time in a long time.

"Do you want to stay here?" She suggested.

Toby studied her to see if she was kidding or not. "Really?" He gasped.

"I know this might sound really un-Spencer like, but I feel like I can trust you. I believed everything you said, and I know it sounds crazy but true." Spencer tried to explain. "But you are sleeping on the couch. I don't trust you that much yet."

They both laughed. Soon they were both in her apartment. Spencer was in a pair of Nike shorts with an old ratty t-shirt. She laid out a comforter on the couch with two pillows. She placed another blanket on top of all of it. Toby, who was shirtless, tested out his bed for the night. "Too comfy." He commented.

"Not when you sleep on it for a night." Spencer said. "Believe me, I have."

"Spencer, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Depends."

"How devastated were you when you saw me getting arrested."

"Well, at that time I was upset, more than upset. I hated your guts. I was broken. I literally demolished this whole place."

"Yeah." He whispered. "I feel horrible for that."

"Why, you didn't do anything?" Spencer smiled.

"I know, but somehow the cops found evidence that I did, yet I never did. I feel extremely guilty towards Emily." Toby confessed.

Spencer sat down beside him. "Look, forget about it. The police are still searching. I won't give up. I know she isn't dead, because I gave up on you for four years, and you're still alive."

"Has Emily given up?" Toby asked.

Spencer muttered, "Yeah .They all have. They don't believe she'll be found. I was like that for a day or two, but I feel like she isn't dead." Spencer yawned. She got up from the couch. She walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of hot chocolate in her mug. She took a few sips of it, the hot chocolate scorching her throat. "Toby," she croaked. He looked over his shoulder. "Promise me we'll take Alison down together?"

"Promise."

She poured out all the rest of the hot chocolate. She rinsed her mg out twice before putting it in the dishwasher. She bid Toby a goodnight before departing to her room. Toby waited until her door shut before digging out his phone. He opened the latest text message.

**Toby I warned you, now it's your turn to get burned. -A**

**To Be Continued . . . . . **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I didn't really enjoy this chapter. BUT next chapter, its pretty shocking. You won't know the real truth to it until close to the last chapter, but it's intense. So review guys!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"_I know you wanna kiss me." Alison DiLaurentis purred. She wrapped her arms tightly around Toby Cavanaugh's waist. Toby steered clear of any contact with her, disgusted by what she was doing. They were at Toby and Jenna's house. Everyone was out leaving Toby alone. He tried calling Spencer, but Alison made a sudden appearance at his doorstep. _

_Toby had confusion written all over his face. Alison had convinced him that it was A related business and barged in. Toby felt very uncomfortable around her. She started taking off her jacket, revealing only a thin, tight tank top. _

"_I know you wanna kiss me." She taunted, plucking one tank top strap off her shoulder and sliding it down her bare shoulder. _

"_Alison no," Toby stopped her from going any farther. He draped her jacket over her shoulders. _

"_Toby," Alison warned. _

"_Unless you want me to tell Spencer everything, than you better stop, I don't want you." Toby hissed._

_Alison filed her nails. "Are you finished?" she asked. When he didn't respond, Alison smirked. "Good." _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, finding his lips and kissing them. She sighed as she kissed him with all her force, pressing her body against his, running her fingers through his hair. When she pulled away, Toby begged for her to stop. She wouldn't listen. She ripped his shirt off like a wild animal. She reached for his belt buckle. "C'mere." She murmured, and started kissing his bare chest. _

Toby Cavanaugh rolled off the couch. He panted as he pushed himself up. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck. His hair was soggy from the pool of sweat that piled up on the back of his neck and forehead. His breathing was hard and uneven. He rubbed his hair trying to calm down. "Only a dream," he murmured over and over again. He was nearly convinced until he remembered that text. The text Alison threatened him. That made his nerves skyrocket. He padded to the guest bathroom down the hall. He closed the door softly not wanting to wake Spencer up. He spun around seeing his drained self in the mirror. He twisted the cold water knob, the water gushing out of the faucet. He scooped up the icy water with his hands and splashed the water on his face. He rubbed some on the back of his neck; he rubbed the water all over his scorching arms. He turned the noisy faucet off. "Okay, you can do this." He encouraged himself.

He crept back to the couch. He folded the comforter into a tiny cube. He folded the blankets on top of it. He patted the pillows out and put those alongside the comforter and blanket.

After making up his bed area, he strolled to the kitchen. He got out pots and pans, breakfast ingredients, and utensils. He turned on the oven and stove ready to make a hearty breakfast for the person he loved.

XXX

Spencer shot up from her bed. Her breathing was hard, and beads of sweat beaded in the back of her neck. She began to calm down when she realized it was just a dream. This dream was different. It was of her best friend, or so she thought, and boyfriend. And Alison was the culprit. It scared the living daylights out of her when she realized that that was what Ali did to her Toby! Who knows when it ended? She felt obligated to ask Toby. It would bug her all day not knowing the truth. But then again, what if it made Toby mad? What if he would clam up and not talk. Spencer began to worry. She decided against it. He'll tell her when he's ready.

Pots and pans banged against the countertops, as they made their way to the stove. The smell of bacon and eggs wafted into her room.

Spencer groggily wiped her eyes, trying to wake up. Even the buzzing alarm clock didn't catch her full attention. She lifted the heavy covers off of her body. She pulled herself off of her bed. Spencer brushed her hair a little as she rustled around in her room. She made sure she looked decent for when she met Toby. But even that couldn't tear her mind away from the awful dream she had. No, it wasn't an awful dream, it was a nightmare. It made her shudder. She clung to herself as she exited her room and scampered to the kitchen. She saw that the couch was neatly made. Instantly, Spencer felt guilty.

Toby flopped some eggs on two plates, which already had sizzling bacon and whole wheat toast. Two glasses of orange juice rested beside the two plates of food. Spencer stomach growled. She clutched it. Toby finally looked up. His face brightened. "Hey!"

Strands of hair fell in Spencer's face, covering her blushing cheeks. "Hey," She smiled. She walked over to the food, smelling it. Water dribbled off her chin, landing on a napkin. "It smells so good." She murmured. Toby's goofy grin widened. "Really?"

"Yes." She confirmed. She scooted a chair back and plopped down. She sipped some of the orange juice as Toby began to talk. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah." She swallowed. She forced a fake smile. She shuddered at the thought of her dream. She peeked over at Toby. "Did you?"

"No." he told her honestly. He gripped the fork making his knuckles turn white. "I had a dream about Alison. More like a memory I suppose. It was when she wouldn't take no for an answer."

Spencer was shocked. "Was it at your house? Jenna and everybody else were gone? She said it was A related business?"

"Yeah? How'd you know?"

Spencer sat back down. She broke her bread into tiny pieces. "I know it sounds crazy, but I think I had that same dream."

"Wow." They sat there eating breakfast. The only noise was the clinking of forks against the plates and the cups being set back down.

Afterwards, they cleaned up the dishes, and sat down on the couch. There thighs nearly touched. Spencer fiddled with her hair. Toby kept his eyes glued to the floor. It felt like a century passed when Spencer finally decided on speaking. "Do you think we're going to make it?" She whispered, timidly. Toby looked at her in shock.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we?" He responded.

She looked at him skeptically. "Because Alison will do anything to make sure our lives hell, what if we can't handle it?"

"Spencer," Toby scooted closer to her. He pulled her in, her chin resting on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his stomach. He stroked her hair. "We're going to get through this. I promise you, Alison will go down."

"How can you be sure?" She whispered, fear etched in her voice.

"She won't." Toby guaranteed. Spencer sat up. She tucked her knees close to her chest. "I don't know what to believe anymore." She admitted.

Toby tapped his chin thinking of a way to make her believe him. "How about I take care of it right now?" He suggested.

"What!" Spencer shouted. "And go back to Ali and Mona! Are you crazy?"

"Spencer, I can stop it." Toby explained. "I know how."

"No! I won't let you."

Toby let out a frustrated sigh. He dug out his phone from his pants pocket. He examined Spencer with cautious eyes. "Look," he said slowly. "I have to, for me." He pressed something on his phone and handed it to Spencer. Spencer wrapped around the idea of Alison threatening Toby. She shoved the phone back into Toby's hands. He wrapped his fingers around hers. "Toby, you can't . . . . no."

She began to cry hysterically. She hid her face with her hands. "It's all too much."

Toby rubbed her back. "Spencer, it'll be okay. Don't cry." He kissed the top of her head. "I will take care of this, don't you worry."

She didn't stop crying. Toby felt weak and powerless. He stood up, slid his shoes. He stuffed his phone in his back pocket. He snatched his truck keys from the table. Spencer peeped out from her hands. "Where are you going?"

Before he slipped out, he answered, "To finish this once and for all."

XXX

At 6:00 sharp, Melissa and Spencer pulled into the crowded parking garage of the local hospital. All day, Spencer had been worried sick about Toby. She tried her best to hide the fact that she cared for Toby around Melissa. Sure Melissa had let Spencer be a part of her baby's life, but that didn't patch up the strained relationship they had. Spencer hopped out of the car. She stuffed her hands in her fleece jacket. The wind picked up, making Spencer's hair drift back. They hustled over to the entrance.

Inside, the lobby was awfully quiet. A few patients popped up, but soon headed back to their designated room. Strangers sat nervously in waiting chairs. And a small T.V. played. A worldwide news rerun played. Melissa waddled over to the front desk. The receptionist, who was on the phone, instantly knew who she was. She flashed Melissa a smile and pointed to the long corridor. Melissa smiled back and mouthed thank you. Spencer trailed behind her sister.

"I'm so happy!" Melissa gushed. It was the first time one of them spoke since the night before. Spencer cleared her throat. "I'm happy for you Melissa."

Melissa beamed. "Thanks again for inviting me." Spencer said.

Melissa squeezed Spencer's hand. "I'm glad you're here."

Spencer's tight smile melted into a real, true one. She side hugged her sister.

"I wonder where Wren is. He should be here by now." Melissa began to panic. Spencer massaged her sister's shoulders. "He'll be here." Spencer narrowed her eyes. "I think that's him running over to us."

Melissa perked up. "Really?"

Spencer was right. Wren jogged over to the girls. He looked startled. Melissa sensed it too. She latched her hands around his arm. "Wren, baby, what's wrong?"

"Yeah," Spencer agreed.

"I have an emergency to take care of." He said fatly.

"Who—"

Spencer was cut off. She only had a second worth of time to see who they barged in through the emergency doors. The person was pretty banged up from the looks of it, but Spencer recognized that black hoodie anywhere. Tears welled up in her eyes. He promised he'd stay safe. Her mouth hung open.

"Spencer," Wren snapped Spencer out of her thoughts. "I'll do anything to help "the carpenter". Okay?"

Spencer nodded weakly. She was too stunned to speak. Why did this crap happen to her all the time? She felt like the only one affected by this whole A experience. She felt Melissa gripping her shoulders, rubbing it, and whispering soothing words to her, but Spencer couldn't breathe. It hurt too much.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: This chapter was planned for a whole other story, but I decided on using it here. The ending it very, hm, very out there. Keep in mind I had this chpater written for somehting else way before My Immortal, but I wanted to put it in see what I got out of it. I hope you all like this chapter!**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Spencer sat on the uncomfortable metal chair, silent. She had skipped her sister's ultrasound once she saw Toby being put into a hospital room. Melissa was okay with that. She knew some things were far more important.

All you could hear in the hospital room was her heavy breathing, and machines beeping. Her heartbeat pounded against her chest. Her palms were clammy. She sucked in her breaths as she stared at what was in front of her. Horridly, Wren confided Spencer that if everything went like it was right now, they might have to hook him up on life support.

Toby Cavanaugh lied unconscious. An I.V. was attached to his skin. His breathing was fragile. _He _was fragile. Tears welled up in Spencer's eyes. Why had all this happen to her? Out of all the people in the world, the universe chose her. Everything was going downhill. She bowed her head and did something she hadn't done in ages. "Dear God," she prayed. "Please, please let Toby heal and be healthy. Please just, give me an answer. Why is my life so messed up?" She gripped her knuckles. "Please."

When there was no answer, Spencer sighed. She knew it wouldn't be an instant thing, but somehow, she'd hope that it would be. She massaged her temples trying to calm her nerves down.

Spencer kept blaming herself. It was all her fault. She should have stopped him, should've taken precaution. Of course, she didn't. Lately, she wasn't ready for anything that A threw at her. A was also right; Spencer was off her A game. She was letting Ali win.

She glanced over at Toby. Spencer should've accepted it, instead, she could barely look at him without regret. His black hoodie softened up the back of the chair, making Spencer cringe. She despised that black hoodie. That black hoodie was the creation of her newfound life. The life she didn't want. Somehow, that black hoodie did good things. It brought Spencer and Toby together when they first met years ago. Even though it tore them apart, it, again, brought them closer, loving each other even more.

Finally, after months of confusion, regret, and wonder; Spencer realized it. She might've realized it a little late, but she did. She loved Toby. She would do anything for him no matter what the cost was.

Spencer's mind fast forward to Alison. All of what Spencer thought she knew vanished in the dust. Her whole life was a lie. The only thing Spencer knew was true was the fact of her and Toby. Toby's love for her was real. But besides that, she couldn't trust anything. Alison tried to kill her several times over the years. Spencer nerves tingled. She'd almost succeeded in almost all her efforts. She destroyed everything in her path just like a tornado. Spencer hated to admit it, but Alison might've succeeded.

With every passing hour, her heart shattered just by looking at the smallest details that Toby had, to his chestnut hair, his dimples, and etc. Spencer had to stay strong one. She was the strong one. She wasn't about to let Alison get away with this. If Toby dies, Alison will die alongside him. Spencer vowed to make that true. Alison used Spencer. The old saying was: Once you mess with an Hastings, you're the one who gets burned. The frown plastered on Spencer's face dissolved to a small smile. Secretly, she made it up, but it sounded perfect in her head.

Spencer had enough of the bland hospital room. She would go mad if she stayed in there too long. She scraped the metal chair back, almost toppling it down. Her fingers ran through the leather jacket. She yanked it off the back of the chair. Spencer stormed out of the room and down the hall. She slid past nurses and doctors coming from both ways. She dodged a wheelchair sitting absently in the middle of a hallway. She let the black hoodie fall on her shoulders. She pushed past random strangers when she reached the first floor. She saw Melissa siting patently in the waiting room, reading an old issue of _People_. Melissa glanced from her page of the magazine. "Spencer,"

Spencer ignored her sister. She pushed the double doors open. The air was crisp, and the sky was pitch black. "Spencer!" Melissa shouted. She waddled as fast as she could. She finally caught up to Spencer. She pulled her back. "Hey." She barked.

Spencer whipped around. "What!" She yelled.

"Where are you going?" Melissa spoke in a clam manner.

"None of your damn business." Spencer snapped.

"Spencer, I know it's hard seeing Toby like this, but don't do anything you'll regret."

A sinister smile formed on Spencer's lips. She glared at her sister evilly. "Oh don't worry. I won't regret this."

"Spencer," Melissa asked, worried. "What are you going to do?"

"It's called revenge." She said.

"Spencer whatever your about to do, it can leave a permanent mark on your life." Melissa warned.

"My life is already screwed up, this won't make a difference." Spencer turned back around. She zipped up the black hoodie.

"Spencer, don't." Melissa pleaded.

"You don't know what's been going on in my life. So stay out of it." Spencer growled. She stomped away from her sister. It felt like this black hoodie possessed her. Making her turn into one of them, to where you couldn't get away from it. She slipped on the complementary gloves that were in Toby's hoodie pocket.

Spencer jogged through the parking garage. She threw the hoodie over her tight face. All the emotions were drained from her face. Her eyes narrowed right when she reached the car. She started the engine. Nest stop, Rosewood Graveyard.

XXX

After Spencer arrived at the graveyard, overdrive kicked in. She went directly to Ian's grave. She hid behind a tree. She saw two members on the A team. Hatred boiled in her.

"It's a shame Toby did what he did." Alison's voice echoed. Spencer spun around to see Alison behind her. She held her grip around the clumpy bark. "His life could've been sacrificed."

"Why, why did you do it?" Spencer hissed.

"Let's face it Spencer, he was never useful in my team, maybe at first, but then he met you. He fell for you hard. He wouldn't do what I say. I had to let him go."

"You wouldn't do that." Spencer's voice thickened. "Because you . . . you love him."

Even in the dead of night, anybody could tell Alison's triumphant smile change. Change to a disgusted grimace. Spencer's eyes darted from the two black figures over by the grave, and the gun Alison was holding. She channeled her emotions. She let go of the rough bark. "I know your game Ali," She snarled. "And you won't win."

Alison paced around the disowned part of the cemetery. Her finger never left the trigger of the gun. She mumbled a few things. Soon, the rest of the team joined her. Ali's triumphant smile soon returned. The team marched over to her. Spencer held in her breath as she saw Mona looking cold and ruthless. Then she saw the other figure. "Lucas." She gasped. He didn't say anything. He kept a solemn stare on Alison.

"You were always the smart one in the group, of course besides me. We admired that about you." Spencer felt Alison hot breath collided with her skin. "Now, we're giving you the choice once again. Join the A team."

"And if I don't?" Spencer refused.

Alison smirked. "Oh Spencer, if you don't you'll never see your precious Toby. He'll be kidnapped for real this time, or worse. Also, if you don't than Paige will pay the price." Suddenly out of nowhere, Paige fell in front of Spencer. Her hair was tattered and oily. Her face was ghostly pale, with black and blue marks plotted all over her body. Her t-shirt was torn, and tape covered her mouth. Her eyes did the talking for her. They screamed of fear.

"Emily." Spencer gasped.

"That's right. If you don't join, Emily will lose yet again another loved one. Do you want to be the cause of it?"

Spencer shook her head.

"Then join the A team." Alison spat.

Spencer didn't know what to do. Be a part of the sinister team that tortured her and her friends for so many years, or make Emily hate her for killing Paige. She knew that if her friends found out what she did, it would be the end of their friendship. But what about Paige? She was innocent in all of this. Her life depended on Spencer making the right choice. Spencer bit her tongue. She looked down at Paige. It her so much to see her tortured like this. Then Spencer saw what she was wearing. She saw the black hoodie hugging her body so perfectly. "I'll do it." Spencer whispered.

"What was that?" Alison mocked.

"I said I'd do it!" Spencer sobbed. She quickly wiped away the tears. "I'll do it."

"Good." Alison clasped her hands. She snapped her fingers, and Mona dragged Paige into the darkness. Spencer heard Paige muffled screams. Anger boiled in her veins. She was used. "You tricked me!"

"So?"

Spencer lunged at Alison knocking the gun from her hands. Spencer tackled her down. Alison screamed out for Lucas to hand her gun over, but Lucas refused. Spencer slapped Alison twice on each cheek. "Shut up." Spencer barked. Alison pushed Spencer off, and then kicked her. "No," she growled. "You."

She turned around facing Lucas. Lucas clutched the gun, looking at it intently. "Lucas, give me the gun." Alison ordered. Lucas still didn't give it up. Spencer made herself sit up. Lucas started screaming like the psyche he'd become. "GOODBYE!" He shouted. He pulled the gun to his head and released his finger off the trigger. The noise of the gunshot echoed in Spencer's ears. She covered them with her hands. She watched Lucas' body sprawl on the ground, landing on the rocky soil lifelessly.

XXX

Lucas body falling to the ground flashed before Spencer's eyes. She didn't scream out loud, but on the inside she screeched with horror. She tried to shake away that awful vision. It was horrible. Now, she watched Toby like a hawk. Just seeing Lucas kill himself was enough to trigger Spencer into keeping Toby safe. She decided against telling him about her joining the A team. She watched the motion of his chest moving in a regular beat, to his finger numbly moving. The black hoodie was back resting behind Spencer, on the back of the chair. Spencer crept over to Toby's bed. She wounded a piece of his chestnut hair around her finer. "Wake up Toby." Spencer gave him a courageous squeeze. She started to cry. "Toby . . ."

The flimsy hospital sheets rustled. "Spencer?" Spencer didn't look up. She convinced herself that it was all an illusion. "Spencer?" Toby muttered. Spencer barely looked up. His lips started moving rapidly but no words came out. "C'mon Toby." Spencer encouraged him. She squeezed his hand. His mouth shuts, and his eyes roll to the back of his head. Spencer's smile faded. Her limbs weaken, and she slid down. She stroked his arm. "I promise Toby, I will fight for you, just like you fought with me during my tine in need." She kissed him. "I'll be your savior."

Toby's eyes fluttered open. He glanced around the bland room. "Where . . . where am I?"

"You're okay Toby! You are okay." Spencer shushed him. She cried with joy.

"Spencer?" His eyebrows knitted together. His eyes caught the black hoodie, his A jacket. "Spencer! It isn't what it looks like."

Spencer put a finger to his lips. "It's okay. I know what you were doing. I know you wouldn't give us up for Alison or whatever. It's okay."

His body began to distress. Spencer walked back to the chair. She sat down quietly debating on whether telling him or not. She decided on telling him. A secret like this could tear them up again. She didn't want to risk it. "Toby," she spoke softly. "There's something I need to tell you."

He sighed like he was expecting it. "I already know." He said locking his eyes with Spencer's.

"How'd you know?" Spencer asked. She had done it while he was unconscious. She was out! He was here! It was scientifically impossible for him to know she'd join the A team against her will. He took a shaky breath. "I know you're…."

"On the A team!" Spencer covered up what he was going to say. Toby nodded, agreeing with what Spencer said. She sunk low in the chair, relief washed over her. Spencer looked back at Toby. His eyes were wide, his mouth gaped open. "What!" he sputtered.

"I'm on the A team." Spencer repeated.

"What do you mean you're on the A team?" he demanded. Spencer sat upright not liking where the conversation was turning. "I'm doing it to protect you!" Spencer explained. "Do you not see the damage Ali's done to you?"

He shook his head. "Spencer, she'll kill you if she ever found out—"

"She would've killed Paige if I didn't join!" Spencer interrupted him.

"Spencer what about you?" He yelled. "What about your health? She'll kill you when she finds out—"

"Finds out about what!" Spencer screamed.

"That you're pregnant!"

**To Be Continued . . . .**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

"That you're pregnant!"

Spencer covered her mouth with her hands. If she said something, she might burst into tears. She stumbled back from Toby, his expression the same: shocked. Her heel bumped against the metal chair, making it tumble to the ground. Her body was shaking, as she kept walking back. She was in utter shock. She finally stopped walking, only to have her body slam against the solid, brick wall.

Spencer didn't feel any pain. How could she when a secret like this was out? Instead, she just squeaked and slid down the wall. Her vision became hazy. All that was circulating in her mind right now was that Toby knew the one secret nobody, except for her knew. Her stomach churned as she processed that if Toby knew, so did Alison. All the feeling Spencer once felt, disappeared like thin air. How was she supposed to keep safe? Quit the game? She couldn't. She had to end it. But how?

Toby watched with a painful expression. He couldn't do anything about this one. He, for once, felt guilt about something he did. He gripped the flimsy hospital sheets to control the anger that boiled up inside that was meant for him.

"H—how'd you know?" Spencer asked, hot tears descending down her redden cheeks. What if Alison found out? Spencer already made the decision of keeping it. She went through so much trouble keeping it a secret from everyone. She thought she succeeded. She tried wiping the hot tears that welled up in her eyes.

"Spencer, I know everything about you." Toby answers in a cracked voice. Spencer winced at the pain cracking in her bones. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"I've kept it a secret from everyone. Buried the evidence so no one could possibly find out, how?" Spencer demanded. She wiped away the tears, dismissed the pain, and put a solemn face on. She was a Hastings who showed no emotion during tough times.

"Spencer," Toby whispered. "Please come here."

Spencer did as she was told. She arose from her spot, and mechanically strode over to him. He painfully wiggled to one side. He bit his tongue, so he wouldn't scream from the pain. Spencer watched him do all that. "I can't hurt you anymore, I won't." Spencer refused. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Spencer," Toby said between clenched teeth. "I scooted over for you so come here."

"Toby—I shouldn't."

"Yes." He answered.

She sighed. She kicked her shoes off and crawled into the bed with him. She nuzzled her head against his chest. For once, she felt calm. She spared the moment and closed her eyes.

Toby stroked her brown curls, listening to the beeping machines. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking you that question." Spencer dodged the question.

"Spencer," He sighed.

"Okay," she took a deep breath. "I guess I am."

"Are you sure?" Toby still questioned. He placed a soft, heavy kiss on her forehead.

Spencer didn't know how to respond to that without sobbing. Everything, every part of her life right now was overwhelming, unbelievable, unrealistic, or scary. She felt powerless with herself. How was she supposed to tell her friends all about her being A, without Alison knowing? After a painful silence filled with confusion, worry, pain, and more, Spencer sat up. She rubbed her legs underneath the sheets. "How Toby, how?" Spencer whispered again.

"I found out months before all this chaos ever happened. You weren't as uptight, and secretive before all of it. I just found a pregnancy test in your bag one day. At first, I thought it was for one of the girls. I didn't think it was you. But then little by little, I put the pieces together." Toby clarified.

Spencer stared at the ground. Her lips moved but no words came out. "I just . . . I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. How long will it be until Ali finds out? Does she know?"

Toby shook his head. "No, not that I'm aware of." He sighed. "Spencer, look at me."

She barely met his gaze.

"I'm going to take down Alison before she can hurt you." Toby promised.

Spencer was still in denial. "I'm going to have to leave." She whispered in a tight voice. There was no controlling it. Muffled sobs escaped from her throat. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop it. She squeezed her eyes shut as the hot stinging tears cascading down her cheeks. With her eyes still closed and hand over her mouth, she tilted her head back.

Toby arched his eyebrows. "What do you mean you have to leave?" His voice was getting angry and desperate by the minute.

Spencer swallowed. "I have to leave before my secret spills out, before Alison finds out and tries to kill me. Once one person finds out, it'll spread like wildfire."

"Spencer! Stop being airheaded! You normally wouldn't do this! You'd fight back! Where's that Spencer?"

"Toby that Spencer didn't have a child growing inside of her! That Spencer was a teenager who had ways to do things. I'm not that Spencer anymore! I can't keep battling and almost dying! I have to stop." Spencer wept.

"I can't let you do that." Toby said. He entwined his fingers with hers. He steadily, moved her other hand from her mouth. "I won't let you run away."

"Toby,"

"No, Spence. Stop. We have unfinished business we have to do. So let's take a deep breath, and resolve our issues and talk about them carefully. We can do this." Toby instructed. They both took a deep breath. "Okay," Toby said, relieved the stress was gone. "First, why did you join the A team to begin with?"

"I wanted to put a stop to Alison, Mona, and apparently Lucas, who killed himself hours before. I wanted to put a stop to the A team altogether and put them in their rightful place." Spencer answered.

"Next thing, now this is a big thing that might take a day or two to get through, but we need to tell your friends and the guys. The guys need to know what's going on, so they know what to expect. When I get out of this freaking hospital I will do with all my power to distract Alison long enough for you all to make a plan."

"Toby," Spencer said, hesitant. "I'm not so sure about this. What about me? I'm basically a part of the A team. What do I need to do?"

Toby held up his hands. "First let's tell your friends. They need to know." He handed Spencer her phone. "Call them." He urged.

"But its late at night, they possibly wouldn't come." Spencer said.

"Spencer."

"Fine, I'll call them." Spencer sighed.

XXX

The tiny hospital room was full of people. Hanna, Emily, Aria, Ezra, and Caleb sat on the chairs, and floor. Spencer sat down on a leather chair beside Toby, gripping his hand. She had made sure all A clothing was secretly stored under her chair cushioned. She squirmed in her seat just thinking about what she was supposed to say. She glanced at Caleb who was sitting impatiently on the chair with Hanna on his desk. Hanna played a silly app on her phone, bored. Aria was whispering something in Ezra's ear. And Emily sat on the floor staring at them waiting.

"Thanks for coming here at this time of hour." Toby thanked. He glanced at Spencer before speaking again. "So, we have something we like to share. Before you all get mad, listen us out, please."

"I. . . . I'm . . . ." Spencer couldn't seem to get the word out. She had a tough time on whether saying she was pregnant or saying she was the A team.

"Well?" Hanna raised an eyebrow.

_Here goes nothing_. "I'montheAteam!" Spencer blurted out in a jumble mess. There was a silence that passed through them. Spencer glanced at everyone. Her three best friends were in utter shock. Caleb's mouth gaped open in an 'o' shape. Ezra had a confused expression plastered on his face. Apparently they all heard what she said. She took this amount of time to re-group.

Ezra faced Aria. "I thought you said A was gone."

"A was until a couple of months ago. You had just come back when the texts were starting again, and I didn't want to worry around you." Aria explained little she could.

"Who's A?" He asked.

Aria exchanged glances with her friends and Toby. Should she tell?

"I think I should explain this" Toby spoke up. Everyone stared at Toby wanting answers. "Big A is Alison. Alison was you guys' best friend, yet she had a side you don't know about. She was secretly plotting things against you guys. She recruited Mona, who wanted revenge on you girls because you would never include her in. Alison took care of that. She filled Mona's head with lies. She told her she always wanted to be her friend, but the girls told her not too, or they'd kill her. Mona was desperate, so she believed it. For me, I was a harder to convince. I hated all of you. I wasn't sure why Alison picked me. She told me, she would give me justice from Jenna. At first I refused, but then Alison threatened to reveal the video she had of me and Jenna. I had to say yes. And I did. Then, during that year before summer, we planned on revenge. Alison came up with the Jenna Thing and acted as if I was peeping through your window. She got the firecracker. She knew Jenna was in there. She did it purposely. Then she blamed me for it. I wanted to kill her. Soon I got shipped off to reform school. Alison promised me she would get rid of Jenna. And she did, for a while at least. Then she got me out of reform school."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!" Hanna interrupted. "Alison was faking the friendship the whole time?"

Toby nodded. Hanna looked down on the white tiles. "That bitch." She whispered, feeling ashamed.

"Anyway," Toby continued. "Well, six years ago, they found Alison's body right? Well it wasn't hers. Apparently it was somebody else. Alison told me it was her crazy twin who interfered with the plans. Apparently, she was the one who got buried alive in the hole. That's all I know about them. So, after a year had passed, finally someone found the dead body. Alison was so overwhelmed with excitement she kissed me. At first I was in shock. At that time the girl who made me take blame for everything kissed me. I hesitantly backed off. But soon Alison, well, she did the same thing Jenna did to me. She… I can't say it. So right after that year, we started planning. The anger, the hatred for you guys built up that year. I watched all of you as you ruled the school. You might not have known it, but you all were exactly like Ali. I hated it. But then I became friends with Emily. I felt obligated to tell her. I wanted to tell her. I thought she was the most perfect girl in the world at the time. I knew she was gay, but I thought maybe I could change her mind, but when she saw Maya that night I knew they loved each other. So then I tried to tell her, it didn't work out the way I planned. But I kept trying afterwards until someone turned me in."

Emily's nose wrinkled up. "Alison, she forced herself on you?" she sounded hurt.

"Yeah." Toby answered.

"Oh. My. God." Aria gasped.

"That's not all though." whispered Spencer. "It's barely the beginning."

"After that, Alison directed me to get close to another liar. So when you came up to my door, I knew this was my chance." Toby finished.

Everyone was stunned. Caleb shook his head, to shock to know someone he knew so well had a different side. Hanna's blue eyes were vast. She kept glancing at her phone wondering where the A message would pop up. Ezra just blew out his held breath. "Wow." He murmured. Emily nodded in agreement.

"I knew Ali was Big A, but this is just…"

"…overpowering to comprehend." Spencer suggested.

"Yeah." Aria agreed.

"Well there's more." Spencer's voice became strong and powerful.

"What's with you on the A team? Is it some kind of joke?" Hanna asked. "Because it isn't funny. So explain."

"Okay, this is hard to say. Worse than saying what I said earlier. But the reason I joined the A team is because I want to take Ali down. I couldn't let anything happen to Toby no matter what happens to me. Plus, you know what they say. Keep your friends close, enemies closer. I'm going to attack by surprise. Well, actually, I need all of your help. I can't do this alone."

"But why would you join the A team when you'll be torturing us?" Emily asked.

"Because!" Spencer was surprised by the enthusiasm in her voice. It was great to know she was going to take down Ali. "I'm doing it to get close to Ali to know the secrets she would never tell us. To stop her plan before it even starts."

"Why would you even do it to begin with? I'm sure if Toby wasn't in the hospital, you wouldn't choose it." Hanna pointed out.

"That's another thing," Spencer mumbled.

"What is it?" Aria was beginning to grow impatient.

"I'm pregnant."

"You are!" all three girls shouted together. They jumped up and crowded Spencer. Spencer had to force them back. She wouldn't have thought they be so excited over this.

"I call being the godmother!" Hanna chirped up. She faced Caleb. "And you're the godfather."

"Guys, wait." Spencer said. "I need you to pretend you don't know. If Ali finds out, I could get killed. Or worse, loose the baby."

"Spencer, we'll keep it quiet." Emily promised.

"Good," she sniffled. "Now, let's make a plan to defeat A once and for all."

And with that they began to work. They huddled closely around to speak in a hushed tone. They couldn't let anything leak out for each other's sake's. They were all going to defeat A altogether side by side. Alison won't know what hit her once they were finished with her.

**To Be Continued . . . . **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Three more chapters after this one! AHHH! OMG! So enjoy this chapter! And yes, there will be an epilouge. **

C**hapter Twenty-Seven**

It had been a full month since the day where Spencer joined the A team. A lot had changed in the whole thirty-one days. Instead of being a weak link, Spencer grew tough and strong. She did all she was supposed to do, use the power to hurt her friends. The girls knew this, so did Toby, but Ali and Mona were clueless, which was the first. It felt great when Spencer was one step ahead of them when Ali and Mona thought they were one step ahead when they were actually a step behind. Spencer loved mind tricks, and it just so happened there to be one right now. She felt the power at the tip of her fingers. Of course, the black hoodie did help with that strong overpowering feeling. When Spencer put that on, she felt something else, possessed by the evil darkness to where she was a new person. A person who completed anything that needed to be done, in this case, her plan. They were almost there. Just a couple of more hours until the plan unraveled and they'd put those bitches in their rightful place.

Spencer zipped up her last duffel bag containing all her toiletries. She tossed it to the side of her room where all the other suitcases and boxes were. She strolled over to the opened window, feeling the breeze brush against her face.

"Hey Spence, do you want me to put this boxes in the car?" Toby asked as he crouched down and picked up a two boxes of framed pictures and scented candles. Spencer faced Toby. "Sure." She agreed. She had to choose things to take with her, and things not to take with her. It was a hard choice, but after tonight, they couldn't live in Rosewood. It'd be unsafe for their baby when the time came in sixth months. Luckily, Spencer only had a tiny unnoticeable bump coming across her stomach. She packed up everything that was essential when they moved to New Hampshire. Spencer wanted so badly to move to New York, New Jersey even, but Toby warned her that it might not be safe. They had to choose the safest place possible. Spencer sighed and plopped down on the bare mattress. She traced her finger around the patterns on the mattress. Spencer began to daydream. But she was cut off when her phone began to ring. She stretched to her phone to see who was calling: ARIA.

"Hello?" Spencer answered.

"Hey!" Aria chirped.

"Hey Aria, what's up?" Spencer pulled her legs close to her body.

"Oh nothing much, packing mostly. Oh and Malcolm's here."

"Why is he over?"

"Mommy Maggie had business to handle with little Olivia. Said she had to take her to the doctor for some shot for kindergarten. Ezra said he'd watch Malcolm. "

"What's he doing?"

It took a minute for Aria to respond. "Um just watching some show on Nick. I don't know what it is. Some alien? Anyway, Ezra and I are packing, well me mostly. He's being a big baby about some things."

Spencer heard an 'I am not' through the phone. Aria giggled. "Yeah…" her voice trailed off.

"Are you nervous?" Spencer asked in a hushed tone. She was afraid Toby might barge in any moment.

"A little. What if we don't act surprise and stuff? I mean what if we choke?"

"I hope not. I'm scared they've been faking not knowing." Spencer couldn't really admit that she was scared someone was going to die. She thought it was going to be her who was going to die. Spencer had this creepy feeling that it was her, but she tried shaking it. She heard a noise downstairs. "Hey Aria, I've gotta go. Toby's coming. Bye!"

Spencer dropped her phone on the bed. Toby burst in all sweaty. He wiped the perspiration from his forehead.

"All we have left is the suitcases." Spencer informed him. She got down from the bed ready to help him. "I'll help you." She offered. Toby didn't argue. He was tired and sweaty and ready to get these suitcases in the car. They picked up the suitcases, walking out of the bedroom one after the other. They clambered down the stairs. "So we'll be ready after we put these suitcases in the car." Toby said, making small talk.

"Okay." Spencer whispered. The sun blinded Spencer when she stepped out, making her topple over the suitcases. Toby threw the suitcase he was holding in the back of the car. He crouched down. "You okay?" He asked. Spencer nodded weakly. She hopped up. "I'm okay." She said. She put the suitcases in the back of the car. They slammed the doors and headed back inside. Toby entwined his fingers with hers. "Now we have the whole afternoon to ourselves." He pulled her into his lap as they fell on the couch. Spencer forced the best smile she could muster up. But couldn't help but keep glancing at the two A uniforms sitting on the granite counter. Toby saw this. His blue eyes had casted a gloomy shadow. A finger touched the end of Spencer's chin pulling her towards Toby. He cupped her face with his hands. "Hey, it'll be alright. We're going to make it. I promise."

"How do you know?" Spencer asked in a weary voice.

"Because, I do." He answered simply. They were quiet for a minute. Toby leaned in and placed a kiss on her parted lips. "We'll get through tonight, I promise."

Spencer was leaning in to kiss him when Toby's cell phone beeped. It buzzed spastically on the counter, nearing the edge to plummet down on the tile floor. Toby sighed figuring it was a buddy who was helping them with the move up to New Hampshire. "We'll continue this in a minute." He got up from the couch and shuffled over to the phone. Spencer watched as his cheery expression transform into a confused, angry expression. He chewed on his bottom lip. His fingers moved vastly across the keyboard. His thumb pressed down hard on the send button. He pushed his phone in the back of his pocket. He yanked his jacket from the counter. "Toby, what's going on?" Spencer asked, getting up from the couch. Toby ignored her. He threw her A jacket in her direction. Spencer caught it effortlessly. "Toby what's going on?" she cried out, confused, needing a answer. He zipped is jacket up. "Let's go." He grunted. It was like he changed into this whole other person, the Toby Cavanaugh Spencer hated to see. The Toby Cavanaugh that tortured her all these years. She hated him. But she did as she was told. She zipped up the black hoodie, cringing. Toby grabbed ahold of Spencer's hand and dragged her off.

Spencer didn't know who to be more afraid of, Toby or what Toby was going to do to her. What if this was all a scheme to begin with? What if Toby truly did hate her? Spencer kept her mouth shut as Toby took her to an unknown place. Finally, they arrived at the destination.

Toby pulled her in a secluded area around an abandoned building. Spencer was about to ask what was going on, but Toby positioned his index finger over his pursed lips. Spencer closed her mouth and nodded. She examined the area she was in. Four gray, moldy walls demolished any chance of escaping if necessary. A tiny rectangle window perched on the top of the wall by the locked, from the outside, door. A dim, weak light dangled over her head, overcasting their shadows. Suddenly the door creaked open. Mona Vanderwaal stepped inside. Spencer's whole body tightened. She staggered back. Toby placed his hands on her shoulders making her stop.

"Hello Spencer, Toby." Mona greeted as if it was normal day in the business, which it probably was for someone as crazy as Mona. "Ali couldn't make this meeting today, I sent the S.O.S."

"What do you want?" Spencer snarled.

Mona laughed hysterically, bending over with her side clenched. "Mona cut it out!" Spencer shouted.

Mona instantaneously stopped laughing. She narrowed her ember eyes at Spencer. A sinister smile tugged at her lips. "Alison doesn't even know about this get-together."

"Then what do you want with us?" Spencer asked.

Mona took a few steps close to Spencer, her eyes burning with a hatred passion. "I know all about your little plan. Seems like you have a little traitor on your side. But who?" Mona began to laugh evilly. "I know all of your little secrets." Her voice dropped into a whisper. "Every single one of them." She turned on her heels and strode to the door. Right before she left, she turned her head. "Every. Single. One of them." She reminded them. She skipped off innocently.

Once Mona was out of sight, Spencer turned around, tears welling in her eyes. "How could you! How could you tell her all those secrets, the plan! I thought you loved me!" Spencer snapped.

"Spencer, wait!" Toby exclaimed. Spencer didn't wait. She stormed out of the must, vile room. "I don't have anything to say to you." was all she said. Toby ran after her. He caught up to her in the abandoned parking lot. He caught her wrist and pulled her close to him. He caught her, gripping her hands protectively. He stared right into her eyes. "Why would I betray you anymore than I had in the past? For goodness sakes Spence, we have a kid on the way! I want to be a part of his/her life. I wouldn't hurt you anymore. You have to believe me, I didn't rat us out."

"Then who would betray us?" Spencer whispered.

"We will find out. Don't worry." Toby promised. "But we're going to New Hampshire now."

He started to walk, but Spencer wrenched her hands free. "No!" she stood her guard.

"Spencer it isn't safe anymore. We have to move now!"

"And let our child be tormented by Alison and Mona. No way will I let that happen." Spencer retorted. "I'm going to end this tonight."

"Spencer they know are plan."

Spencer scoffed, "Do you honestly think I'm dumb? I made another plan and told only Aria. I was ready just in case."

"Spencer, I don't know." Toby said uneasy.

Spencer walked right past him. She removed the hoodie from her head. "I'm doing this with or without you Toby." She declared.

**To Be Continued . . . . .**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Hanna and Caleb walked hand-in-hand through a thick green pasture. White puffy clouds moved by slowly along with the cooling breeze. The beaming sun made Hanna's flawless skin glow. Her blonde curls were pushed back into a sloppy bun. In her free hand, a red and white checkered blanket was neatly rolled up and tucked under her arm, her fingers gripping at the loose corners. Caleb gripped the rough hand-made picnic basket. In the center of the pasture, one gigantic the oak tree rested. The green and gold leaves swayed from the wind. "This is amazing." Hanna breathed, taking in the beautiful sights. It was one of the perks of living in Rosewood. She squeezed Caleb's hand. He blushed.

"I thought you might like it." He admitted. He led her to the oak tree. Then, he removed the blanket from underneath Hanna's arm and rolled it out on the ground neatly. After Caleb finished that, he took out Hanna's favorite food: chocolate covered strawberries. And then he tucked the basket behind him. Hanna's legs gave in, and she collapsed onto the blanket. Her stomached groaned impatiently.

Caleb chuckled. He sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Did you plan all of this?" Hanna asked in utter shock. They were all alone in a beautiful, remote place with her favorite food. No other car was in sight other than Caleb's, which was parked out on the dirt trail road. Caleb smiled triumphantly. "Yes." He answered.

Hanna bit down on her lip. Her cheeks were red, and electricity pumped her veins. She ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "You are amazing." She complimented, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too babe." He replied almost simultaneously to Hanna's. She leaned back, eyeing the picnic basket. "So are you going to tell me what else is in there?" she asked, dying to know. Caleb smirked. "Let's just start with the strawberries." He suggested.

"Fine," Hanna pouted. Caleb rolled his eyes playfully and opened the tub of strawberries. He plucked one from the plastic container. Hanna opened her mouth wide, letting Caleb drop the sweet strawberry on her tongue. She sighed, melting a little, as she chewed the strawberry goodness. After she finished her strawberry, she did the same thing to Caleb. They giggled in the process like two kids telling each other secrets.

After what seemed like forever, they two lovebirds finished the tub of strawberries. Hanna hated to admit it, but she was still hungry. She squeezed her flat stomach. She glanced over at the picnic basket. Her eyes desperately looked for more food. "Is their anymore?" she asked.

Caleb ignored her question and leaned in and distracted her by kissing her. Hanna started to lean back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He began to purposely take her leather jacket off. Hanna gripped the back of his neck, entwining her fingers through his hair. "OW!" Caleb yelped.

Hanna squirmed up. She looked bedazzled. "What?" she gasped, her breathing became heavy. Caleb was bent down, his eyes closed, his hands fumbled around on the blanket. "I think I lost a contact." He said; his face was up close to the blades of grass. "Do you mind looking for it with me?"

Hanna nodded. She bent down and delicately brushed her fingers against the tips of the grass. Hanna was so intent on finding his contact that she didn't notice he wasn't helping. Instead, Caleb dug around in the picnic basket for something special, that velvety black box.

"Wait a minute, Caleb!" Hanna shrieked, horrified of how dumb she was. "You don't wear contacts!" she spun around, ready to swat him. Caleb had a boyish grin plastered on his eager featured face. Hanna's blue eyes trailed all the way down to the Kay Jewelers box with a diamond ring. She couldn't believe what she saw.

"Hanna Marin, I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you junior year. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he asked, nervous.

Hanna clasped her mouth with her shaky hands. She blinked furiously fast scared that the waterworks would turn on. She used all her courage to stick out her left hand. "Yes." She squealed. He beamed. He happily slid the ring onto her ring finger. She inspected the diamond ring. The diamonds reflected against the sunlight casting a shadow on Hanna's cheeks. "Oh my God." She breathed. "It's gorgeous."

She lunged herself at Caleb, making them fall backwards. "It took you long enough." She teased.

"Come here." He whispered, pulling her closer to him. They started to kiss but were interrupted by Hanna's phone. She crawled over to it and saw that it was her mom needing her ASAP. But Hanna was enjoying her moment at the time and told her she couldn't. Caleb wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. Hanna melted in his arms. Her eyes started to close unit she saw it. She kept still, her eyes examining the open pasture. She could've sworn she saw a flicker of blonde hair running to the trail. She heard a high-pitched giggle. Her phone buzzed again. Traumatized, Hanna let it go, fearing the worst. She tried to ignore it and be happy for once. She finally got her wish. And she was going to be happy about it.

XXX

Ezra and Malcolm watched cartoons as Aria prepared a snack for Malcolm. Malcolm and Ezra giggled at one of the cartoons attempts to walk on water. Aria smiled, her heart lifting up from its sadness and nervousness just by hearing Malcolm laugh. That didn't stay for long. Suddenly, the door to the apartment swung open. Spencer, looking like a livid beast, breathed out angrily. Her nostrils flared like crazy and one of her eyes twitched. Aria set her utensils down. "Spencer, what's the matter?"

"We need to talk." She blurted out hastily.

Aria pushed Spencer out of the small apartment. She slammed the door in the process. "What's the matter with you?" she hissed with her arms folded across her chest.

"I should be asking the question to you." Spencer retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Aria stated.

"Oh stop lying Aria, it is over." Spencer laughed harshly.

"Spencer, what are you talking about," asked Aria.

"Traitor." She spat out. "I know that you betrayed us! Mona didn't specify. She didn't have too. I put the pieces together and the evidence traces back to you."

Aria's face darkened. She was speechless. Spencer snorted. "Like I said: you're a traitor."

"Spencer," Aria begged. "Let me explain why I did it! Aria begged. She followed Spencer down the hall.

"Why should I listen?" Spencer asked, opening the stairwell door. "You don't deserve it."

Aria stopped in her tracks, hurt. She turned back around and wiped away the tears and re-grouped herself. "Just like Toby didn't deserve to be a part of your life? Even when he betrayed you for such a long time? You let him swoop into your heart, careless."

Aria heard Spencer's heels clanking against the wood flooring. "How dare you say…"

"Say the truth!" Aria shouted. "How do you know he isn't using you? You think with just one 'I love you' it's all better? You let him explain! How is this any different? Why can't I?" Aria reasoned.

"Because,"

"Because what Spencer!" Aria cried out. "Because I don't have a ligament reason? I do! You just won't let me tell you."

_Aria could smell the dry blood on the corner of her lips. Her head pounded like she had a hangover. Her face was bruised from the number of hits she received from fighting back. Her body was trembling in the damp after A threw her in the pond. A bandanna gagged her, and all around her was the evil darkness. She searched around frantically for a sign of knowing. A sign that she could tell where she was, but all she saw was darkness engulfing her, making her feel claustrophobic. She was slowly getting nervous. She let out a small whimper afraid of what A might do to her if she dared to scream. _

_In the back corner, she saw four hooded figures. Who where they, she didn't quite possibly know. As if her questions were being answered, the four hooded figures stepped out of the hole of darkness. One, wearing a red trench coat, stood in the center. Aria immediately recognized the similar heart-shaped face and blue eyes._

_Alison._

_Aria couldn't quite believe it. She knew it was Ali, Hanna told her it was Ali, gave her proof to believe, but somehow seeing her in flesh for the first time in years was shocking. Beside her to the left, Mona stood there with a sinister, manipulated expression as usual. On the right side was Lucas, which was unexpected. He looked beaten, worn out, and depressed. His pale fingers spazzed at his side. Alison snapped her fingers. Toby walked through the doors, clenching a gun. Aria's eyes widen. 'NO!' She thought. 'Toby wouldn't do it.'_

_Toby looked horrified. He kept his posture. He steadily walked over to a chair, sitting down with the gun pointed at Aria. Mona stepped in front of Aria but angled her body away from the target of the gun. She pulled out a knife and inspected it. Lucas just stood behind Ali like a scared pooch. "Miss Aria," Alison said as if they were never friends. Like they never shared secrets, kept secrets, like all of it was a lie. "I think you know why you're here. Of course, if you don't, we can show you." she looked at Lucas. "Turn on the TV." She barked. He quickly did as he was told. A flat screen flipped on. Malcolm sat in a little chair with thousands of coloring books in a room that looked exactly like the one Aria was except it was sugar-coated. Aria tried to scream but it came out like a muffle. _

_"If you cooperate with us, then Malcolm will be okay. If you refuse, then he gets it personally and painfully by our own Toby." Alison explained. _

_"No." Toby growled. He aimed the gun at Ali. "I won't do it." He refused. _

_Alison's face darkened. "Toby," she warned. _

_"No." he repeated more firmly. "I came here to tell you I'm done and I am." He got up from the chair. "I won't do the sick and twisted things you plan on me dong, like killing a kid." He marched over to Aria._

_"Boy, I'll kill you." Mona said. _

_"No, let him." Ali interjected. She slowly crept up to them with another knife in her hand. Toby began to untie the knots keeping Aria strapped to the chair. He was oblivious to Ali's sneak attack. Aria tried to warn him but once again it came out as a muffle._

_"AGH!" Toby yelled in pain, he bent down, clinging to his side. Blood began to seep out. All the color flushed from Toby's face. In minutes another wound formed from another stabbing. Alison tied Toby to a chair and hissed, "I haven't killed you yet, but keep testing me and you might die." _

_Ali lied, but it was the only way to keep Toby from pushing any further. Alison focused her attention back on Aria. Toby used all his strength to send a text to an anonymous person saying where he was and help. It was the only thing that could save him. _

_"Now Aria, I know Spencer is coming up with a plan to destroy me. Who isn't? So if you want to save precious Malcolm, then you give us all the information you come across to. Got it?"_

_Aria cried, nodding yes. _

_"Good," Alison smirked. She snapped her fingers again and Mona appeared. Aria felt the slap come across her face but that was it after she passed out from the blow. _

"So now you know why I had too!" Aria whimpered. She bravely rolled up her long sleeve t-shirt to show her the permanent scars from that night. "I saved his life, if Ezra ever found out; he'd freak."

"Aria," Spencer sighed, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry. I over-reacted. I was scared you were just like Toby, hateful and vengeful."

"I forgive you." Aria said, hugging Spencer. "I'm glad you aren't mad at me."

"I couldn't be when you were saving a person you love." Spencer said.

XXX

It was past midnight, time. Spencer and Toby were with Alison and Mona, while the girls wandered in the woods purposely looking for them. Alison's fingers rummaged through her pocket, where her loaded gun sat. She was overly excited for this time. She had been planning years for this days-with the twist and turns-and couldn't wait to finish the former best friends one by one.

"Spencer!" Aria called out, shaking. The A-team heard the rustling of the girls as they weaved their way to Spencer by breaking twigs, stepping on fallen leaves, and being wacked by rickety branches.

_It's time._

"I'm over here!" she called out, pretending to care. She laced her fingers with Toby's. The girls pushed past tree branches. Ali heard Hanna curse under her breath as a tree whacked her in the back of her head. Emily brushed leaves off her broad, swimmer shoulders. Aria flicked a bug from her finger. They hadn't notice Ali standing inches away. "God, Spencer what are you doing out here? It's freezing." Hanna rubbed her arms briskly. The girls stopped short when they made their way to Spencer. "Oh. My. God." Aria, Emily, and Hanna whispered seeing the A-team crowd around them.

"My, my, my, you came after all." Ali smirked basking the gawks she got.

"Ali," Emily asked, hurt written all over her face.

"Spencer?" Hanna gasped, putting a hand on her chest. "Why?"

Aria didn't say a word. She avoided all eye contact with everyone.

"Oh cut the crap out!" Mona chuckled. "We already know everything."

"Yep, so I suggest you shut up or I'll shut you up." Ali threatened.

"What do you want from us?" Emily whimpered, still looking hurt.

"Your life," Ali whispered meekly.

"We won't do anything you ask!" Hanna barked, clutching Emily's hand. Alison stepped closer to the girls. She brushed her gun like it was a pet.

"Oh puh-lease, I think Emily will." Alison retorted.

"Why me?" asked Emily, scared.

Alison snapped her fingers. Mona and Toby dragged a limp body out from the darkness of the woods. The person was extremely pale with purple and blue gashes on his or her body. His or her ripped shirt was barely covering its body. The pants were ripped from the ankles till mid-thigh. His or her shaggy brown hair was stringy and smelly. Mona and Toby threw the body on the ground, it rolling over to Alison.

"Paige," Emily whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Alison crouched down by Paige's vile, swollen body. She pulled out the gun from her pocket. She pointed the gun to Paige's head. "Emily, either you join us or the cost of your girlfriend's life is at stake."

Emily let go of both Aria's and Hanna's hands. The two girls both gasped. "Emily, you wouldn't." Aria said.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I can't lose her."

"I won't let that happen." Spencer spoke for the first time. She sprinted to Alison and Paige. She lunged for Alison, tumbling to the ground clinging to Alison. "Spencer!" Alison shrieked. Spencer tried to reach for the gun glued to Ali's hand but couldn't.

"Give me the gun!" Spencer screamed. Alison pinned Spencer to the ground.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that." Ali barked. She punched Spencer in the face. Spencer's left eye began to swell. Spencer didn't give in. She freed her fingers from the ground and wrapped them tightly around Alison's tiny little neck. She squeezed it hard. Ali's face began to pale. Her blue eyes widen, but all the fear that showered in her eyes flickered off. She showed no fear. She kicked Spencer off of her, making Spencer tumble to the cliff at the edge of the forest.

"Spencer!" Aria and Hanna cried as they tried to run over to her, but Mona got in their way. Mona bellowed. "Like I'm going to let you go save Spencer," she blocked them from moving any farther. "Toby," Hanna cried. "You have to save Spencer!"

Spencer crawled over to a limb barely reachable for Spencer. Blood seeped from the top of her head and her chin. She moaned as her finger grasped the rough limb. Her breathing slowly became heavy. Alison sprinted over to her. "I'm going to finish you off now." Alison hissed. She dropped her gun on the ground and her gloved her hands reached for Spencer.

"NO!" Spencer cried. "Help, Toby, please."

"Spencer," he called out. He ran to both of them. He slid to the ground and reached for the gun. "Alison, don't!"

Alison gripped Spencer's wrists. She shook her wildly from the branch. Spencer moaned as Alison lifted her out off of the branch. "I won't let you win." Alison hissed. Spencer cried even louder. "You don't have to do this." She begged.

"But atlas I do."

Toby didn't know what else to do. He pulled his finger on the trigger and let it go. The last thing you heard was the piercing movement of the gunshot traveling to the target. And a horrid shriek.

**To Be Continued . . . . **


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Well guys, its the last chapter (besides the Epilouge) and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Aria rushed out of the thicket of trees. Sirens from police cars and ambulances wailed louder as they got near. Aria's was slowly losing her breath as she ran faster trying to get out of the thicket of woods. She huffed and puffed as she pumped her legs. She stumbled out of the woods. Her body lurched forward, and Aria would've fallen if someone hadn't caught her.

"Hey," a soothing voice comforted her. Aria slowly looked up from the ground to Ezra's sparkly blue-green eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her messy hair. He planted a soft kiss on the top of her head. "It'll be okay."

Aria squirmed her way out of Ezra's grasp. She still felt guilty for Malcolm. Malcolm kept the secret locked. It wasn't hard to convince him to keep it. Just get some chocolate chip cookies and candy and you got a kid convinced. But that didn't ease away the nagging guilt that coursed her body.

Ezra was perplexed by her odd behavior but assumed it was because of the traumatizing events that just occurred. Aria's petrified eyes scaled the scene that was in front of her. Police got their flashlights out and began crunching leaves in the woods looking for the accident. The ambulance made its way prepared for any happenings if there were any? They got two gurneys out ready. Aria's heart skipped a beat when she saw a policeman walk near her. Ezra began to rub her shoulders. "It's okay Aria, I'll be here by your side." He proclaimed. Aria smiled.

The policeman stopped directly in front of Aria. "Excuse me, do you know what happened?" asked the man. Aria stared suspiciously at him. The man was around fifty, with soft, trusting eyes. Aria nodded. "Yes," her voice was raspy and scared. "I was in it."

"Do you mind showing me?" He asked. Aria moved away from Ezra and began walking back to the fearful scene. Aria weaved past trees, swatted away branches, and crunched on leaves until she reached the point. Aria was already use to the scene and heard the flashlight the officer was using drop to the cold, hard ground. "Oh my God." He gasped.

Aria studied each body. Emily had her arms wrapped around Paige's bloody body even though she was passed out. Hanna collapsed on the ground, her eyes staring blankly up at the night, smoky sky. Toby was knocked out by Mona who used the gun to kill herself after Toby was knocked out. Her cold, lifeless body rested right beside Toby.

The officer jogged over to the other two bodies that belonged to Alison and Spencer. All the color drained from his face when he expected Spencer. He fumbled for his walkie-talkie. "Josh!" his voice cracked. "Get the gurney down here now!"

"Why?" responded Josh.

"I think one of the victims is pregnant. She needs to be inspected right away." The officer barked as he inspecting Spencer's bleeding body. Aria stood at the same spot she was minutes ago. Her hand clamped over her trembling lips. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. Why was she the only one unharmed?

A rustling came from the woods. The crew from the ambulance propped Spencer on the gurney and in that same second flashed out. Aria willed her legs to walk over to the officer. He looked up at her as he inspected Alison's body. "You mind telling me the story?" he had a thick New Jersey accent.

Aria weakly nodded. "We were all out here; well that girl and that girl hugging the swollen body and I came her by force. If we didn't, well someone wouldn't make it the next morning. So we came and we saw the girl in the black hoodie, along with the boy and the girl in the red. Also the pregnant girl, her name is Spencer." Aria sniffled. "They attacked us, we attacked back for safety and then the next thing I know is I hear a gunshot and a shrill scream."

The officer looked like he understood everything she said, yet he still asked too many question where Aria couldn't answer them. He finally stopped, realizing he wasn't going to get anymore answers. "I'm going to get all them inspected and let you know. C'mon, your brother must be worried sick about you."

"Brother?" Aria echoed.

The officer arched his bushy grey eyebrows. "Yeah, that man. Wasn't he your brother?"

Aria nodded yes not wanting to explain her situation. She was too weak to explain anything else. As the officer lead her back to the small opening, Aria watched as paramedics zipped past them with too many blue gurneys to count.

Aria ran to Ezra and collapsed in his arms. She began to sob hysterically in his open arms. The cop left them to be alone as he conversed with his partner. Even though they were yards away, Aria understood two words that unlocked her emotions. "They're dead."

XXX

Two days later, a terrifying storm exposed. Its thunder shaking the sturdy houses and the lightning lighting up the dark sky made the storm seem so much worse than it was. It was past midnight when Spencer and Toby arrived to their apartment. Spencer, dressed in a frilly pink dress and silver heels, trudged in. Toby followed her wrapping his hands around the back of his neck. He craned his neck and looked up at the ceiling. He blinked incredibly fast trying to be strong for Spencer.

Spencer kept her thin pink lips shut. She was amazed how she got herself dressed up like this when something so horrible happened. Something that made her heart cringed just by thinking about the slightest detail of it. She ignored Toby's gaze and strolled down the hallway. But she abruptly stopped. Spencer's body felt numb. It had been for the past days. At this very moment, Spencer couldn't take much more of it. Of the agonizing guilt. The pain and sorrow sweeping in her body. Her legs caved in and she fell to the floor. She landed hard, her hands slapping roughly against the wood. Her cheek bruised more (already bruised from the big unravel). She let out a desperate sob, squeezing her eyes shut and reopening them to see if it was all just a dream. To see if the world would give her a break where she could have one happy thing happened to her. But no, that never happened.

Spencer curled her fingers and cried even louder. She felt the pain bubble up inside of her as if her body was on fire. How could you live on when bad things piled up on you every single day? Was she that unlucky? What was the point of living? No, she wasn't going to try to commit suicide. That'd be too easy. Spencer knew the real problem. She had to open up. Trust in someone so deep that nothing could break their bond. Someone like Toby. But how was she supposed to talk to him? It hurt too much to bring it up. Spencer couldn't bear the unbelievable pain that she received forcefully.

The rain pounded hard against the windows. The wind howled against the fences surrounding the grassy area around every apartment complex. The apartment occupied to Spencer and Toby was silent except for the painful cries coming from Spencer. Toby watched from being a couple feet away from her. After watching Spencer break down, he finally let the tears fall freely down his own face. He knelt down next to Spencer and picked her limp body off the ground. Spencer wrapped her arms around his neck, and sobbed against his chest. Toby rubbed her back slowly, tracing the lacy pattern on her dress.

"It'll be okay." Toby promised, breaking the bitter silence.

Spencer stopped crying when Toby finally spoke. She sat straighter. "How could you say that?" she asked, infuriated.

"Spence," Toby replied, his voice raspy. "We have to move on about this. Sure, it'll take a couple of months, years possibly. But it won't help if you come home every day and bawl out on the ground in the hallway." He paused, wiping away his own fresh tears. "I can't stand watching you hurt without helping."

"I can't stand the idea of always losing something after another. So, I'm doing both of us a favor. I'm leaving." Spencer stated.

"No," shouted Toby. Spencer winced. "Why would you decide to do that?"

"I'm saying, what if the universe is telling us different." Spencer whispered as she wiped away the tears cascading down her cheeks. She didn't meet Toby's gaze for the billionth time today; instead, she traced endless circles on the floor. "Saying that it isn't right anymore, possibly that it never was."

Toby arched his eyebrows, confused on what she was leading too. "What are you saying?" asked he, his voice quavering.

Her own lip began to tremble. "I'm saying I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?" he became frantic for an answer. With every response, Toby hated where this conversation was ending up too.

"You deserve to be with someone who doesn't break your heart every other month. Someone who isn't desperate to live a life that isn't meant to be." Whispered Spencer, her voice cracked. "Someone, who can be honest with you and where you can be honest with her."

"Spencer," Toby sighed, cupping her face with his hands. She was forced to look up at his dazzling, teary eyes. "That person you just described is _you_. And only you. I'm madly in love with you."

Spencer scooted back from Toby, secluding her body from him. She hid her face in her hands. She silently began to cry once more.

"It's my fault." She sobbed. "It's my entire fault that everything has happened like it has."

Toby opened his mouth to say something to calm her down. But what could he say when he wasn't sure what she meant by it?

"All of it is my fault. I'm to blame." She told herself.

Suddenly, just by saying that, Toby figured it all out. "Spencer, please tell me you aren't blaming yourself for the miscarriage." Toby practically begged. It hurt him this much to know that she was blaming herself for something that happened on her own.

For once, Spencer looked right at Toby. The edge of her depressed brown eyes brimmed with a firm belief. "It was me who is responsible for the miscarriage." She replied through clenched teeth. "It was my entire fault!"

"Spencer you couldn't control it! No one could've. That's live." Toby retorted.

"Stop sugar coating it Toby! I'm not five! I'm to blame for everything. For you joining the A-team, for the stress I've cause on so many people I care about, everything! I am to blame for the loss of my **baby**! I can't . . . I can't live like this." She yelled through her sobs.

Spencer, once more, shielded her body away from Toby. She clutched herself feeling remotely depressed.

Toby didn't reach out for her. Instead, he sat still where he had been since they arrived here. He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. His other hand was balled up into a fist.

"Like I said, the universe is telling us something." Spencer took a deep, shaky breath. "That maybe we weren't meant to be."

"Why is it so hard for you to accept the love I give you? The love I feel towards you?" Toby asked, ignoring what she just said.

"Because I can never tell if that love is true anymore!" Spencer blurted out.

Toby licked his pink, thick lips. "You honestly think," his throat began to close up. His voice choked up from a sob. He wiped his eyes. "Think that the love I give you is a hoax? Unreal? Fake?"

"I don't know what to feel for anymore." admitted Spencer.

Toby sighed giving up. "I have to leave Rosewood Toby." Spencer confessed.

Toby balled his hands into fist again and released them and repeated the motion. He squared his body to face Spencer, and he could feel her scaling him wondering what his next move was. Toby lunged at Spencer and cupped her face in a swift movement. He pressed his lips hard against hers desperately trying to show her the love he felt towards her. After minutes (for Toby if felt like hours) of proving his love for Spencer towards a tender kiss, he pulled apart. "Please . . ." he murmured, tangling his fingers through her curls. "Please don't go."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I was a fool. I . . . won't." she breathed. She clenched his shirt and pulled him affectionately towards her. She pressed her body against his, digging her fingers through his hair. Toby kept Spencer close to him, planting a warm kiss on the bridge of her nose.

Still, on the inside, Spencer felt a loneliness growing at the pit of her stomach. Pain stabbed her as she closed her eyes and pictured a beautiful baby girl in a tiny pink blanket. As Spencer squeezed her eyes tighter, images of what she imagined her child looking like when she grew up. Spencer let out a small whimper.

"It's okay," Toby whispered, over and over again until Spencer finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

XXX

At dawn, Emily sat tiredly beside Paige's unconscious body, which was hooked up to all type of machines. Emily gently stroked Paige's hand, whispering positive things. Her words slurred a little as she drifted off to sleep. But in that instant, Emily shot up.

Emily could see beams of red break through the thin curtains on the top floor of Rosewood Hospital. It casted a beautiful red glow at Paige's body. Emily admired it. Emily had stayed up at the hospital for three days straight when Paige was admitted in after the terrible night when she received Paige's body. After that, it Paige ever woke up, Emily swore to keep her safe no matter what. The thing is, _if_ Paige would ever wake up. No doctor had given Emily a confident yes yet and that scared Emily.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Emily murmured. She laid her head next to Paige's left leg and slowly began to close her eyes.

"Emily," Wren tapped on the door. He walked in with a cream colored clipboard and several charts in hand. Emily groaned and opened her droopy eyes.

"I think you should go home." Wren suggested. "Take a shower and eat."

"I can't leave Paige." Emily reminded him.

"I know you want to stick by her side all the way, but you need your rest. I'll make sure to call you immediately if there's any progress. But the chances are very close to nil and you wouldn't miss much."

"But what if she dies before I go?" Emily hissed, not taking the bait.

"Then I'll do my best to keep her alive until we contact you and you get down here to say goodbye." Wren answered.

Wren outstretched his hand. Emily was reluctant to go, but she did need a shower and rest. Her stomach began to cry out furiously. Emily accepted Wren's hand. Wren led her to the door, but Emily stopped short. "Wait," she said. She turned back around and leaned over Paige. She planted a soft, tender kiss before leaving. "I love you." She whispered on her way out.

XXX

Hanna sat in the kitchen of Ashley Marin's house. Papers clustered the bar and a half eaten candy bar. Ashley was out with Pastor Ted while Hanna sat alone in the kitchen on the phone. Caleb silently crept in from the front door with flowers behind his back to surprise Hanna.

"Thanks Ms. Gottesman, mhm, yeah, I'll make sure." Hanna ended the call with a stressful sigh. She let her phone fall from her fingertips onto the counter. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper before stashing it in a manila folder.

"Surprise!" Caleb said and showed her the flowers. Hanna jumped.

"Oh Caleb, how sweet!" Hanna said, and kissed him on his puckered lips. She accepted the flowers but rudely set them on the counter.

"What are you doing?" Caleb shook the fact that she basically refused the flowers he gave her.

"I'm trying to plan a simple funeral for Lucas. I had to get Ms. Gottesman to agree first and I finally have; now I have to find out all the simplest details Lucas likes."

"Why are you planning a funeral for Lucas?" asked Caleb, obviously annoyed.

"Because he was one of my best friends," Hanna stated, keeping her eyes glued on the papers.

"I don't think you should." Caleb proclaimed.

Hanna whirled around. "Why not," she barked. "He was one of my best friends."

"Why should you? It's not your fault he died." Caleb scoffed.

"I want to plan it whether or not it was my fault." Hanna growled. She rubbed her throbbing temples and sighed. "Caleb, I don't want to argue, but I'm planning this funeral with or without you no matter what the cost will be."

"Fine, I'll somewhat help." He grumbled, pulling up a stool beside Hanna. Hanna kissed him on his lips before getting back to work. "Thank you fiancée,"

XXX

Later that evening, the girls all met up at the park behind Spencer's complex. They all sat huddled around under a tree. Kids biked around them gigging. Couples jogged hand-in-hand together. Birds chirped melodic songs in the air calming everybody. Just as if it was old times, the girls were dishing about their week and all that happened.

Spencer just finished telling them about her miscarriage. She straightaway got comforted from all three girls.

After Spencer told her heartbreaking news, Emily told hers. Paige still hadn't gotten any better. Wren informed her that there was little hope that Paige would ever wake up. She'd been damaged so badly from the horrible torture. It was almost impossible for any good news now.

Hanna informed the girls that she was planning Lucas funeral. They were shocked, wondering why, but they accepted that it was what Hanna wanted to do. That she would feel at peace when she finished and she swore to make it the best funeral ever for Lucas' sake.

Aria sat there in silence thinking about what each girl was going through and felt pain and compassion towards all their problems. Out of all of them, she didn't come clean about Malcolm being kidnapped. She wasn't as brave as her friends whether she showed it or not. She knew she needed to tell Ezra, but what would it do to their relationship? Wreck it most likely. It was just like her relationship with her parents. So instead of talking about it, she did the opposite and held it in. Maybe it was for the better . . .

Hanna wiped the dirt away from her jeans. The wind picked up making her hair cover her face. She simply pulled it back with one hand. "Life was always hard for us." Hanna admitted.

"Yeah, even before we knew each other." added Spencer.

"It just got worse as we began to know Ali." Emily whispered.

"Day after day. Years after the disappearance occurred." Aria said.

"But one thing was always promised," Hanna said. "We are always best friends."

The three nodded and laughed. Hanna grabbed Emily's and Spencer's hand. Emily grabbed Aria's and Spencer grabbed the other. "We'll be in each other's lives till the end."

"Through loss, pain, and happiness, we'll be by each other's sides and cheer for each other. Be there when we can only comfort each other to where neither boyfriends nor girlfriends can. We're all like sisters and our bond will never break." Hanna announced.

"Together." Emily echoed Hanna's word.

Spencer squeezed Emily's and Aria's hands. "Forever."

* * *

**A/N: In the last real chapter I really wanted to focus on the miscarriage but I decided against it. I gave you little bits of pieces of all four girls somewhat. I hope you all enjoyed _My Immortal_ and you enjoyed this chapter. The epilogue will be posted soon. I don't know how soon, but soon. Also if you don't mind, check out my other Spoby story. It would mean a lot. I seriously love all you guys anyways! Y'all are the best and I can't thank you enough! THANK YOU THANK YOU THAN YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Ranting time on PLL Finale:**

**SPOBY REUINTED! Who else screamed and jumped up and down like a little girl when you saw Toby? No one else? Just me? Oh well, I did! :P. I couldn't control myself espically at the part Toby was crying. Oh my gosh, frekaing out for the 11th! UGH! Anyway, I'm done. :) **

**How many reviews will I get for the last official chapter? Hmmmmm?**

**~Rachael**


	31. Chapter 31: Epilogue

**Epilogue **

"She's so beautiful." Spencer whispered as she slightly bounced the bundle of joy in her arms. The little baby girl, Mallory, gurgled in her sleep but nonetheless she was a quiet baby. Black strands of hair patched here and there on her tiny bald head. If her eyes were open, you'd be welcomed by welcoming brown eyes. Everyone except for Spencer agreed that the baby looked more like her father, but she objected. She thought the baby was more like her mother.

Toby wrapped his arms around her slim waist and watched as Mallory fidgeted. There wasn't that much a baby could do to entertain you, but everyone was caught up in the moment and when Mallory blinked everyone awed. Toby kissed Spencer's cheek. "She is," he agreed.

Spencer stroked Mallory's head and placed a gentle kiss where she stroked. Mallory whimpered but kept her eyes closed. "She looks just like you," Spencer said, looking over at a worn out Melissa. Her newly dyed hair was matted, her eyes were droopy, and her face was pale. Even though she was worn out, she looked more excited than Melissa had ever seen. Wren stood at the corner of the room checking on the files making sure everything was okay. He, luckily, begged the arranged doctor to let him help Melissa through the painful labor. It was only minutes after Mallory was entered into the world. Spencer bent down and gave Mallory back to her rightful owner. A small tear cascaded down her flushed cheeks. Melissa talked motherly to Mallory. As if Mallory understood her, her eyes fluttered open. She cried a little as Melissa spoke, "And that's your daddy over there."

Wren gave the clipboard to Shelly the nurse and an old college friend of Melissa's. He beamed at the sight of Melissa waving Mallory's hand in the air pointed at him. He whispered something to Shelly and she nodded. She walked out to leave them in privacy for a few minutes while she returned the paperwork and files. "Congratulations Melissa," she said on her way out.

Wren strolled over to Mallory and began whispering baby things to her as well. Mallory giggled and Wren smiled in satisfaction. "I think she likes you." Melissa guessed.

"I love you," Wren croaked in a raspy voice. He wiped away the silent tears and leaned over to kiss Melissa. Spencer watched for the first time with no jealousy. She felt _happy_ for them which were very rare. Toby swayed her back and forth comforting her. She rested the back of her head against his chest.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Eilie burst into the room, eager. She looked over at her mom holding her new half-sister. She squeaked. She tried running to them but she couldn't. She tugged the hand she was holding. "C'mon Jason!" she whined.

Jason struggled to keep on his two feet. He staggered over to her and she instantly let go of his hand. She ran to her mother and tried to climb in the bed with her. "Eilie," Melissa scolded. "No while I'm holding your new baby sister."

"Sorry mommy." She apologized. She climbed down. She frowned. "Can . . . can I hold her?" she asked timidly.

Melissa smiled. "Of course. You should start getting to know your baby sister Mallory because you'll be helping with the stinky diapers."

Eilie's face scrunched up. Melissa laughed. "I'm kidding baby."

Eilie got a good grip on Mallory before Melissa let go. Jason bent down to Eilie's height to help cradle the little girl. "Do you like her?" Jason asked.

There was a stretch of silence. Everyone focused on Eilie as if it were a life making decision that she had to like her or everyone's' world would mean nothing. Eilie looked up at the ceiling thinking. Melissa held her breath. "I like her." Eilie decided.

"You should." Melissa said.

"I do!" Eilie giggled.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of a light. Veronica snapped a photo of Eilie and Jason holding Mallory. Mallory began to cry and Eilie got scared.

"Mommy, mommy!" she whimpered. "She's crying!"

Shelly entered the room again. "Sorry to have to ruin the bonding time, but Mel, I need to take the baby down to the infirmary for an hour or so."

"Why?"

Shelly waved her hands in the air. "For checkups and to make sure the baby is healthy so you can take her home tomorrow. The normal stuff mainly." She assured Melissa that it was no problem and that it was only normal. Melissa nodded having done this before. She gave Shelly Mallory and Shelly exited the room.

Melissa sighed and snuggled down into her pillow. Her eyes began to close. She murmured something before dozing off. Veronica frowned. "I didn't get to take anymore pictures."

"That's okay granny! You can take some of me!" Eilie exclaimed. Wren shushed her. He grabbed her tiny fingers. "How about we go color in the waiting room till Mommy gets enough sleep?" Wren suggested.

"Yay!"

"Don't you have to work?" Veronica asked. Wren shook his head.

"Lucky for me, this is my lunch break."

XXX

Spencer flicked the lights on to her and Toby's apartment. She yawned realizing it was ten p.m. and she was now getting home from the hospital. Toby was behind her making a short detour to the kitchen to grab some water. Spencer felt her legs wobble and she felt lightheaded. She rubbed her sweating forehead with the back of her palm. Black specks were appearing and reappearing every other second. Spencer silently knew what was happening and tempted to tell Toby. Soon all she saw was the room spinning with mixtures of black shapes. "Toby!" she called out, her voice cracking.

Toby walked in just in time as Spencer swooned over. He caught her and saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. "Oh no," he said to himself. He rushed her to the bed and covered her with tons of blankets. "Oh no, oh no,"

He rushed into the master bathroom and damped a washcloth in lukewarm water. He ran back in and climbed into bed with her. He gingerly set the damp washcloth over her forehead. He held Spencer in his arms whispering encouraging things to her but silently praying she was okay.

It had been a while since Toby saw Spencer bug out like this. One minute, her lips were moving ever so slightly then her fingers would bend, unbend. Her body sometimes squirmed to get free, and Toby would have to keep a firm grip on her arms causing bruises to form or she would go out of control. All he could do was keep faith in her knowing all on her own she'd wake up.

_Spencer's eyes opened hastily as if she had only had a special amount of time to wake up. Her head throbbed massively like she was experiencing a hangover. She drew her legs close to her body. Her body was sopping wet with sweat. Spencer carefully looked around as to where she was. It looked like her apartment but decked out with little toddler toys and highchairs. The room was crowded with diapers and other baby stuff as well. Somehow even with all the mess, Spencer kept it all organized even though she couldn't remember having all of it. Suddenly she saw what looked like a ten year old girl who was remotely similar to Eilie. She was walking hand in hand with what seemed like a little three year old girl, Mallory. Mallory did look a lot like Wren in ways and Spencer hated to admit to that. Then following them were Wren and Melissa bickering about what type of diapers someone should use. The unthinkable happened next to where Spencer had to squeeze her eyes shut and re-open them. Spencer's older-self walked in holding a little girl about two in her arms. The baby seemed to enjoy herself and hung onto the collar of Spencer's shirt. _

_Older Spencer seemed to enjoy it and played with the baby girl. She tossed her in the air and tickled her belly. Toby walked in from somewhere else not seeable holding a brown paper bag. He greeted older Spencer with a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the baby's head. Toby set the brown bag on the table and wrapped one arm around older Spencer's waist and the other over Spencer's hand helping on holding the baby. _

_Older Spencer seemed normal and calm. She seemed legitimately happy for once. She looked like she was enjoying her life especially with __her__ baby. _

_Spencer watched, with tears falling down her cheeks, the family embrace each other. The two girls played tag and Wren and Melissa cuddled on the couch. Everything was going to be okay. All the bad deeds and hauntings were over. Spencer would soon, whether it is in the next years or farther away, have her happily ever after. _

"_Spencer?" _

"_Spencer?"_

"_Spencer?"_

_Spencer heard her name multiple times and for once, she was excited to get back into reality having this little secret piece of information. She closed her eyes and let her body lift up from the older room of her apartment. _

"Spencer?"

Spencer's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room to see it much darker than her dream. She felt sweat trickle down her neck and a cold towel on her forehead. Her eyes were droopy and she felt instantly weak. Not strong like she had felt in her dream. Toby lied beside her with his arms around her. He was staring at her intently with a smile on his face. He breathed out a long cheerful breath.

"Toby," Spencer smiled her voice soft and raspy. Toby pulled her into a hugs. "You're okay." He murmured.

"I am," she promised. Toby pulled away. He pushed back a strand of soggy hair from her face. "I love you." He proclaimed

Spencer cupped his face. She kissed him lightly on the lips lingering there for a minute. She pulled him closer to her, pressing her body as close to him as she could. "I love you," she cried sensitively.

Toby rubbed her back and through all her tears she managed to croak out, "Everything is going to be okay. Everything is just as it should be."


End file.
